Wszyscy kochają Snape'a
by Kapella
Summary: Debiut. Severus Snape. Auriga Sinistra. Mary Sue. I tyle powinno wystarczyć. Uprasza się o nie podchodzenie na poważnie.
1. Dość!

**WSZYSCY KOCHAJĄ SNAPE'A**

x

_ Oto opowieść o pięknych kobietach i dzielnych mężczyznach, o dramatycznych wydarzeniach, epickich walkach i wielkich namiętnościach w niespokojnych czasach drugiej wojny... A, nie, przepraszam, zapędziłam się trochę... _

_ Oto opowieść o miłości. I eliksirach. I jeszcze o przyjaźni, zazdrości, frustracji i samotności; o kociołkach, gwiazdach, łzach, listach, psach, strojach... Ale o miłości przede wszystkim. I o wydarzeniach zbyt błahych i szalonych, aby znalazło się dla nich miejsce w kronikach Hogwartu. I może to i lepiej, bo większość zaangażowanych w nie osób wolałaby o nich zapomnieć..._

x

Severus Snape miał dość.

Całkowicie i kompletnie dość wszystkiego, od Hogwartu i wszystkiego, co z nim związane począwszy, aż po Czarnego Pana i wszystko, co z kolei związane z nim.

Najbardziej zaś w chwili obecnej miał dosyć Aurigi Sinistry i nie omieszkał się wykrzyczeć jej tego w twarz.

– Ty idiotko! – wrzasnął, nie panując nad sobą zupełnie. – Ty beznadziejna idiotko! – powtórzył, rzucając się do stołu alchemicznego, na którym spoczywał jego kociołek, którego zawartość beztrosko wykipiwała na blat przy akompaniamencie głośnego syku kłębów różowej pary.

– Odsuń się – warknął Snape, bezpardonowo odepchnął kobietę od stołu i zaczął zamaszyście wymachiwać różdżką, bezgłośnie szepcząc inkantacje. Mikstura uspokoiła się, ale zarówno ona, jak i kociołek nie nadawały się do niczego, podobnie jak blat stołu, pokryty grubą skorupą zastygłego eliksiru.

– W porządku, Sev? – zainteresowała się zmartwiona nauczycielka astronomii, podchodząc do niego spokojnie.

W odpowiedzi _Sev _uraczył ją soczystym przekleństwem i odszedł do metalowego zlewu w kącie pracowni, żeby spłukać z palców lepką substancję. Potem odwrócił się do kobiety i powiedział:

– Ile razy mówiłem ci, żebyś mi nie przeszkadzała, kiedy pracuję?

Jego głos był spokojny, ale w sposób, który sprawił, że Auriga powinna zacząć się bać. Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów rzucały jej błyskawice i informowały: „minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Ravenclawu i dwa tygodnie szlabanu, Sinistra!" Na szczęście Auriga nie była uczennicą Severusa i nie musiała bać się utraty punktów.

– Przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina – poinformowała go sucho.

– A czyja, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? – zapytał z lodowatym spokojem.

– Tego, kto zapomniał dodać sproszkowanych łusek smoka, kiedy eliksir zaczął się gotować? – zasugerowała, a Snape zmrużył oczy.

Ups – pomyślała Auriga, widząc, że mężczyzna jest na skraju furii.

– Nie udawaj większej idiotki niż jesteś, Sinistra! – warknął. – Ile razy ci mówiłem, że masz nie ruszać moich składników? Naprawdę tak trudno to zrozumieć? A może ty po prostu _chcesz_ wysadzić cały zamek w powietrze?

– Tragizujesz – mruknęła i od razu zauważyła, że to nie był dobry pomysł.

– Słucham? – zapytał.

– No przecież z łatwością zrobisz ten eliksir jeszcze raz...

– Naprawdę jesteś taką ignorantką, Sinistra? Czy tylko udajesz, że nie wiesz, że ten eliksir potrzebuje trzech miesięcy, żeby dojrzeć do tego etapu? – Machnął ręką w kierunku wykipianego kociołka.

– Nie krzycz na mnie! Przeprosiłam.

Severus wyglądał, jakby miał poważny problem czy od razu ją udusić czy najpierw jeszcze trochę powrzeszczeć. W końcu powiedział tylko:

– Wyjdź!

– Och, daj spokój, Sev – zaczęła urażona Sinistra i wyciągnęła różdżkę, z zamiarem posprzątania bałaganu po eliksirze.

– Wynoś się, Sinistra, i trzymaj się z daleka ode mnie i moich eliksirów!

– Jak sobie życzysz – odparła i wyszła obrażona, zostawiając go samego z zepsutym eliksirem i wściekle pulsującą żyłą na skroni.

x

Można by powiedzieć, że od tego się zaczęło, ale nie byłaby to do końca prawda. Zaczęło się właściwie prawie rok wcześniej, kiedy powrócił Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, bo właśnie od tego czasu Severus Snape żył w ciągłym stresie i strachu.

Można by powiedzieć, że nawet jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy poznał Aurigę Sinistrę i pozwolił, by namieszała w jego samotnym i spokojnym życiu w Hogwarcie.

Albo jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy spotkał Albusa Dumbledore'a i po raz pierwszy został jego szpiegiem u Voldemorta.

Ale dla własnej wygody przyjmijmy, że zaczęło się właśnie wtedy, bo za dużo byłoby do opowiadania.

Co działo się bezpośrednio po wykipieniu severusowego eliksiru nie jest szczególnie ważne. Snape posprzątał cały bajzel, a Auriga wróciła na swoją wieżę, by poczekać, aż Severus przyjdzie jak co wieczór pogadać przy herbacie.

Nie doczekała się jednak, z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze – dla Mistrza Eliksirów mikstura była bardzo ważna, a zniszczony kociołek jego ulubionym. Po drugie – czekał na kilku Gryfonów, którzy mieli odrabiać swój szlaban tego wieczora. I wreszcie po trzecie – Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu Severusa zamrowił i zapiekł, co było sygnałem, że Czarny Pan go oczekuje, mając głęboko gdzieś, że jest piątkowe popołudnie i jego wierni słudzy mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż torturowanie mugolaków.

Nasz ulubiony nauczyciel musiał więc zrezygnować z wyładowania stresu na nie-tak-niewinnych uczniach i udać się na nagłe spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Nie interesuje nas zbytnio co się działo na samym zebraniu, ważne, że trzy godziny później Severus wrócił do zamku wyczerpany i jeszcze bardziej zły.

Zaraz przy głównych drzwiach dopadł go srebrzysty feniks, będący patronusem Dumbledore'a, który przekazał mu, że dyrektor oczekuje go w swoim gabinecie, jak tylko wróci. Snape, chociaż w tej chwili miał ochotę jedynie na pójście do łóżka i nie wstawanie z niego przez najbliższy tydzień, westchnął ciężko i powlókł się na spotkanie z przełożonym. Motywowała go jedynie chęć wygarnięcia Dumbledore'owi tego, co o nim myśli, chociaż i tak doskonale wiedział, że przez swój szacunek dla szefa i przyjaciela nigdy się na to nie odważy.

Kamienna chimera, strzegąca wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu, uśmiechnęła się do Severusa drapieżnie i odskoczyła na hasło „musy świstusy". Snape wszedł do środka i stanął przed drzwiami. Powstrzymał się jednak przed zapukaniem, słysząc wewnątrz jakąś rozmowę. Nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać – całkowicie przypadkiem usłyszał swoje imię i poczuł się usprawiedliwiony.

– Ale czy on się do tego nadaje, Albusie? – pytał zmartwiony kobiecy głos.

– Oczywiście, Minerwo, sądzę, że Severus jest najlepszą osobą do tego zadania – odpowiedział Dumbledore z łagodną naganą w głosie.

– Nie uważasz, że i tak ma już za dużo na głowie? Jest nauczycielem, opiekunem domu, twoim szpiegiem, przygotowuje eliksiry dla Hogwartu i Zakonu... Czy naprawdę musisz dokładać mu lekcje z Harrym? Chłopak go nie lubi, on nie lubi chłopaka. To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł, żeby zmuszać ich do współpracy.

– Minerwo, rozumiem, że się martwisz o Harry'ego, ale wierzę, że on potrafi przełamać swoją niechęć.

– A czy Severus to potrafi?

Tutaj sam Severus poczuł się urażony. Bo o ile z wcześniejszymi zarzutami McGonagall zgadzał się całkowicie, to ten kompletnie mijał się z prawdą. Bo czy on, Severus Snape, kiedykolwiek pozwolił Potterowi naprawdę odczuć swoją nienawiść? Przecież zawsze powstrzymywał się przed wyżywaniem się na nim. A że Minerwa uważa, że najlepszą metodą wychowawczą jest pozwalać smarkaczowi robić co chce i odmawia zwracania uwagi na jego głupie wybryki... Tutaj już Severus musi się kierować własnym osądem, jeśli nie chce, by Potter prędzej czy później powłaził wszystkim na głowy.

– Będzie się musiał nauczyć – odparł tylko Albus, co nieco zirytowało i tak już zirytowanego Snape'a.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz – westchnęła Minerwa.

W gabinecie rozległ się szmer odsuwanego krzesła, nauczycielka najwyraźniej zamierzała wyjść, więc Severus czym prędzej zapukał.

– Zapraszam – zawołał Albus.

W drzwiach minęła Severusa Minerwa, której nie omieszkał się rzucić wyniosłego uśmieszku.

– Chciałeś mnie widzieć, dyrektorze? – rozpoczął.

– Siadaj, chłopcze. – _Chłopiec_ skrzywił się na to określenie, ale posłusznie usiadł. – Dropsa? – Snape skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. Dumbledore niezrażony ciągnął: – Co słychać u Voldzia?

Szpieg poczuł, że już te trzy zdania wystarczyły, żeby poziom jego cierpliwości gwałtownie spadł i niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do zera.

– Zamordował kilku czarodziei i urządził polowanie na kilku mugoli. Zwłoki można znaleźć w lesie obok wioski Harrington, na południe od Londynu. Jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze zostało, bo w zabawie wziął udział Fenrir – poinformował przełożonego sucho.

– O – powiedział tylko Dumbledore i zaczął nawijać na palec swoją długą, srebrną brodę.

– Tylko tyle ma pan do powiedzenia? – zdenerwował się Snape. – Nie dalej jak przed godziną z zimną krwią zabiłem sześćdziesięcioletniego staruszka, a wcześniej kazałem mu patrzeć, jak Greyback rozszarpuje jego trzynastoletnią wnuczkę! Nie mogłem nic mu oszczędzić, bo Czarny Pan pilnował nas wszystkich! – krzyczał Severus. – Patrzył nam na ręce, bo podejrzewa, że ktoś donosi ci o nim! Podejrzewa, bo Potter zagląda mu w umysł i wyczytuje jego plany! No i uznał, że to będzie niezła, cholerna zabawa karnawałowa!

– Usiądź, chłopcze – odparł spokojnie Albus, bo Snape już stał i nachylał się ku niemu przez biurko, oddychając ciężko.

– Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? – wrzasnął Severus, ale nie usiadł. Zamiast tego gwałtownie odsunął krzesło i wyszedł zza biurka. – Mam dość. Chrzanię to wszystko!

– Severusie...

– Rzucam to! Nie będę tego więcej robił! Znajdź sobie innego szpiega!

– Severusie...

Ale Severus już nie słuchał, bo właśnie opuścił gabinet Dumbledore'a i wściekły pomaszerował do swoich lochów.

Nie został tam długo, zabrał tylko kilka rzeczy i piętnaście minut później opuścił zamek ponownie.


	2. Plany i spiski

Co prawda słowo od autora powinno znaleźć się już przy pierwszej części, ale szczerze mówiąc zapomniałam o nim, a jeszcze nie znalazłam opcji edycji. Nadrabiam więc teraz. Zaraz na wstępie chciałam ostrzec, że to mój kompletny debiut w dziedzinie fanfiction, więc pięknie proszę o komentarze i krytykę.

Cały tekst był pisany pod wpływem myśli: „wszyscy znęcają się nad Severusem, więc czemu nie ja?" i już z założenia nie miał być poważny. Wszystkie odniesienia do jakichkolwiek fanficków, blogów czy innych tekstów literackich są jak najbardziej zamierzone. Niekanoniczność niektórych postaci również jest w większej części zamierzona (a wszystkie postacie oczywiście należą do pani J.K. Rowling).

To chyba wszystko, co chciałam powiedzieć, przynajmniej nic więcej sobie nie przypominam. Nie przynudzam dłużej, tylko zapraszam do czytania i jeszcze raz proszę o opinie.

* * *

Zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, zwołane naprędce i to w sobotni poranek, zgromadziło niewielu jego członków. W ciasnej kuchni przy Grimmauld Place 12 słychać było buczenie starej lampy gazowej, gdyż nikt z sześciu ludzi w niej zgromadzonych nie odzywał się. Cisza przytłaczała.

Tonks nie lubiła przytłaczającej ciszy, więc odezwała się pierwsza:

– Odszedł? Tak po prostu?

Dumbledore powoli pokiwał głową.

– Ale wróci?

– Po tym, co powiedział, raczej nie sądzę – odparła Minerwa grobowym tonem.

– Wróci... – mruknął drwiąco Syriusz. – Co innego mógłby zrobić?

– Wszystko! Gratuluję, Albusie, możesz zacząć szukać nowego Mistrza Eliksirów! Masz całe dwa dni! A mówiłam, żebyś nie traktował go jak dziecka! – rozpaczała McGonagall.

– Trzeba go znaleźć i spuścić mu łomot, wtedy się oduczy głupich fochów – wyraził swoje zdanie Szalonooki Moody. Minerwa i pani Weasley obdarzyły go pełnym nagany spojrzeniem.

– Musi pan z nim porozmawiać, Dyrektorze – powiedziała Molly. – Poprosić. Zaoferować podwyżkę. Biedny chłopiec... Nie dziwię się, że ma dość takiego życia. Praca i praca, na przemian ze szpiegowaniem. Bez domu, do którego mógłby wrócić, bez rodziny... Nic go nie motywuje do życia!

Syriusz zaśmiał się w kułak, Tonks zachichotała, a Minerwa rozkaszlała się gwałtownie. Pani Weasley wzniosła oczy do nieba i powiedziała:

– No, może przesadziłam... Ale i tak uważam, że on nie potrafi sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, bo za mało ma w nas wsparcia...

– Od kiedy to Snape potrzebuje wsparcia? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

– Od kiedy znowu jest zmuszony zabijać i torturować, żebyśmy wiedzieli, co knuje Sam Wiesz Kto, a ty mógł siedzieć tu z nami, Łapo – powiedziała Minerwa nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzała. – Przepraszam, wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani – westchnęła.

– Severus wróci – odezwał się w końcu Dyrektor. – Jest zbyt honorowy, żeby nas zostawić w takiej chwili. Ale będziemy potrzebowali czegoś, co wynagrodzi mu wszystko, co musi robić i nie pozwoli mu w przyszłości na podobne ekscesy...

– Co masz na myśli, Albusie? – spytała Minerwa i natychmiast tego pożałowała, bo Dumbledore spojrzał na nią zza swoich szkieł, a w jego błękitnych oczach czaiły się psotne ogniki, zapowiadające, że jednak wolałaby nie wiedzieć.

– Czego jeszcze potrzeba takiemu człowiekowi, jak Snape, Dyrektorze? Ma swoje lochy, eliksiry, Gryfonów do gnębienia... – wyliczała Tonks.

– Potrzebuje kobiety! – oznajmił Dumbledore całkowicie poważnie, a Łapa z nagłego ataku śmiechu aż spadł z krzesła.

x

No i przyszło mi na starość brać udział w absurdalnych pomysłach Albusa! – myślała Minerwa, idąc hogwarckim korytarzem. Kto to widział, żeby czarodziej w jego wieku i z jego wykształceniem mógł aż tak zwariować! Bo nic innego nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego Albus Dumbledore, Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Członek Wizengamotu, Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart i właściciel jeszcze kilku ładnych tytułów, nagle zapragnął bawić się w swata!

Może Severus miał rację, rzucając to wszystko i wyjeżdżając?

Minerwa skręciła za róg i niemal wpadła na Aurigę Sinistrę. Astronomka chodziła nerwowo w te i wewte przed wejściem do komnat Snape'a, a na widok wicedyrektorki stanęła gwałtownie i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

– Nie wiesz, gdzie znajdę Severusa? – spytała nieco niepewnie. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Pukałam, ale chyba na pewno go nie ma. Chociaż możliwe też, że po prostu nie chce mnie widzieć – dodała tonem wyjaśnienia, choć Minerwie niewiele to wyjaśniło.

Wiedziała, że Sinistrę i Snape'a łączy coś dziwnie przypominającego przyjaźń – gdyby nie to, że ludzie tacy jak Snape nie mają przyjaciół. Z drugiej strony Dumbledore właśnie chce znaleźć komuś takiemu dziewczynę... – przypomniała sobie natychmiast Minerwa i westchnęła w duchu.

– Severus wyjechał – poinformowała spokojnie Aurigę. Była nieco zbyt zajęta niepokojeniem się o bezsensowny plan Dyrektora, by zauważyć, jakie wrażenie zrobiła ta rewelacja na koleżance. Sinistra zamrugała gwałtownie i ze zdziwieniem spytała:

– Gdzie? Dlaczego? Kiedy?

– Nie wiem, Aur. Miał małą... sprzeczkę z Albusem, wściekł się na niego i opuścił zamek. Już go szukamy, mam nadzieję, że wróci do jutra, tym bardziej, że skrzaty mówiły mi, że zostawił większość swoich rzeczy. Chciałam zobaczyć czy już nie wrócił, ale skoro mówisz, że nie... W takim razie chyba pójdę napić się kawy.

x

Tymczasem nasz bohater, zupełnie nieświadom emocji jakie wywołał swoim oświadczeniem i problemów, z jakimi dopiero przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć, siedział sobie rozparty na wygodnej, krwistoczerwonej sofie w sali do pojedynków w Dworze Malfoyów.

Przed nim, wymachując szpadą, skakał gospodarz dworu we własnej osobie, nacierając zawzięcie na wyczarowanego przez siebie widmowego przeciwnika. Przeciwnik co chwila wydawał dramatyczne odgłosy, mające wyrażać jego ogromny strach zmieszany z nabożnym szacunkiem do swego rywala. Lucjusz zaś atakował bez słowa, z taką energią i entuzjazmem, że jego długie, związane w kucyk, jasne włosy, ze świstem przecinały powietrze. W końcu arystokrata zadał ostateczny cios szpadą, wrzasnął: „touche!" i stanął nad bardzo przekonująco konającym widmem z miną pełną wyższości.

– Tobie się chyba nudzi – stwierdził Severus z mieszaniną rozbawienia i politowania i sięgnął po stojący na stoliku obok kieliszek wytrawnego wina. Lucjusz podszedł do niego, ocierając twarz z potu i również wyciągnął rękę po trunek.

– To ty powinieneś w końcu się czymś zainteresować. Ciągle siedzisz w tych lochach, bez żadnej rozrywki. Mógłbym ci polecić całkiem dobrego trenera, jeśli...

– Raczej podziękuję, nie mam czasu na takie bzdury.

– I od razu widać, że ci czegoś w życiu brakuje! – zawołał Lucjusz. – Nawet kilku cosiów!

– Jestem całkiem zadowolony z mojego życia – odparł wyniośle Severus.

– Taak, i to właśnie dlatego przychodzisz do mnie, bo masz dość starego Dumbla.

– Muszę tylko odpocząć.

– Jasne, nie wyganiam cię przecież. Narcyza jest zachwycona, że przyjechałeś, marudziła mi od tygodni, żebym cię zaprosił i nie chciała zrozumieć, że nie masz ochoty.

– Nie nie mam ochoty, ale czasu, mówiłem jej to nie raz.

– A ona dalej swoje, kobiety! – westchnął Lucjusz.

Snape wolał nie myśleć nawet o swojej „_kobiecie_" i o awanturze, jaką z pewnością będzie miał po powrocie. Severus wiedział, że powinien komukolwiek powiedzieć gdzie się wybiera, ale wiedział też, że wtedy nie miałby długo spokoju. A przecież potrzebuje tylko kilku dni wolnego. W poniedziałek i tak wróci, żeby znowu być człowiekiem-od-wszystkiego Dumbledore'a. Bo co innego ma zrobić?

– Napijesz się jeszcze? – spytał Lucjusz.

– Jest południe. To nie pora na picie.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, nalał sobie kolejny kieliszek wina i odstawił butelkę na stół. Pstryknął palcami i przed nim pojawił się skrzat.

– Każ podać drugie śniadanie za dziesięć minut w salonie wschodnim.

– Ta jest, sir. - Skrzat skłonił się tak nisko, że uszami zamiótł podłogę i zniknął.

Lucjusz należał do nielicznych osób, które Severus mógłby nazwać przyjaciółmi. Mimo tego że dzieliło ich niemal wszystko – urodzenie, majątek, pozycja społeczna, poglądy – Snape dogadywał się z nim znakomicie. Może dlatego, że obaj prawie tak samo mocno żałowali przystania do Czarnego Pana i obaj ze wszystkich sił udawali, że wszystko jest w porządku? Lucjusz nie znał oklumencji i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na mówienie czy choćby myślenie o zdradzie, ale Severus wiedział, że Malfoy zrobiłby wszystko, żeby uwolnić się od wiążących go umów. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, Lucjusz nawet nie podejrzewał, że Snape jest podwójnym agentem, ale była między nimi jakaś dziwaczna nić porozumienia. Jakieś pokrewieństwo dusz, sojusz sukinsynów.

I właśnie dlatego Mistrz Eliksirów zaraz po kłótni z Dumbledorem aportował się do jego Dworu. I jeszcze dlatego, że było to może jedyne miejsce, do którego mógł się udać.

x

Syriusz Black był wściekły.

I urażony.

A do tego sfrustrowany, zniesmaczony, zirytowany i zazdrosny.

Kto to widział, żeby taka dziewczyna... I taki... Snape! Nieee...

Łapa miał ochotę wyć. Życie wydawało mu się tak ogromnie niesprawiedliwe i okrutne. On, dzielny, inteligentny, przystojny, uroczy mężczyzna, musi siedzieć w tym więzieniu, jakim jest dla niego Grimmauld Place i znosić ciężką próbę bezczynności i nudy, a ten wstrętny, oślizły dupek... Wrrr... Syriusz nie mógł o tym myśleć!

Znalezienie odpowiedniej kandydatki nie zabrało Zakonowi wiele czasu. Dumbledore doskonale wiedział, kto najlepiej nadawałby się do roli _wabika na nietoperza_, jak to nazwał Black.

McGonagall była absolutnie przeciwna całemu przedsięwzięciu, już na wstępie ogłosiła, że nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego i wróciła do Hogwartu. Moody zareagował z entuzjazmem (szalony dziad – orzekł Syriusz w myślach), a pani Weasley i Tonks chętnie przystały na pomysł Albusa. Nie pozostał już więc nikt, kto mógłby jakoś znacząco wpłynąć na zmianę decyzji, bo Syriusz, pozbawiony wsparcia Minerwy, niewiele miał do powiedzenia, a nie mógł wyrazić swojego sprzeciwy przez wyjście, ponieważ rzecz działa się w jego własnym domu.

Klamka zapadła i jeszcze tego samego dnia delegacja złożona z członków Zakonu Feniksa miała odwiedzić niczego nie podejrzewającą kandydatkę na dziewczynę dla szpiega.

x


	3. Dziewczyna dla szpiega

Marianne Moreau nie spodziewała się gości. Tym bardziej nie spodziewała się takich gości! Kiedy więc pierwszy raz spojrzała przez wizjer w drzwiach swojego mieszkania przy Rose Street w Liverpoolu, nie uwierzyła własnym oczom. Odsunęła się od wizjera i zamrugała gwałtownie. Potem spojrzała ponownie, ale to nie pomogło.

Na wytartej wycieraczce, uśmiechając się szeroko, nadal stał Szalonooki Moody w towarzystwie różowowłosej dziewczyny i wielkiego, czarnego psa.

– Mari, otwórz! – zawołał auror. – Widzę cię, mam magiczne oko, zapomniałaś?

A niech to! – pomyślała Marianne.

– Odejdźcie – warknęła przez zamknięte drzwi.

– Mamy interes.

– Nic mnie obchodzi wasz interes! Sio!

– Nie pójdziemy, póki nas nie wysłuchasz.

W oknie naprzeciwko Marianne ujrzała wścibską sąsiadkę i tylko dlatego otworzyła drzwi i jak najszybciej wciągnęła przybyszów do środka.

– Słucham? – powiedziała, stając w lekkim rozkroku i opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Byle szybko. Nie mam czasu na towarzyskie spotkania.

– Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Mari – mruknął z zadowoleniem Moody, a czarny pies zaszczekał głośno, jakby chciał potaknąć.

Tonks obrzuciła krytycznym spojrzeniem figurę panny Moreau, począwszy od długich, szczupłych nóg i zgrabnej pupy, opiętej czarnymi, wąskimi dżinsami, przez płaski brzuch, wydatny biust, wyeksponowany przez głęboko wyciętą koszulkę, kończąc na ładnej, harmonijnej twarzy, z pełnymi ustami i dużymi jasnymi oczami, na które opadały kosmyki rudoblond włosów, spiętych na czubku głowy w niedbały kok. Po tej obserwacji Tonks obronnym gestem zaplotła na piersi ręce i zaczęła udawać, że uroda nieznajomej nie robi na niej wrażenia.

– Słucham? – powtórzyła wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona Marianne.

Moody z trudem oderwał wzrok od jej piersi i powiedział:

– Wolelibyśmy omówić to przy szklance herbaty.

– I nie odczepicie się, jeśli się nie zgodzę?

– Właśnie.

Panna Moreau wzruszyła swoimi kształtnymi ramionami i westchnęła ciężko.

– Więc zapraszam.

x

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie zapadał już zmierzch, a Auriga Sinistra przygotowywała się do zajęć teoretycznych z drugim rokiem Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Całe niebo i tak zasnute było przez gęste, granatowe chmury, więc nici z jakiejkolwiek obserwacji.

Auriga nie lubiła zimy. Zimą każda niemal noc jest pochmurna i bezgwiezdna, a jeśli już zdarzy się inaczej, to można być pewnym, że będzie cholernie zimna. Tak czy siak ta pora roku nie nadawała się zbytnio do wpatrywania się w niebo.

Za to Severus zimę uwielbiał. Twierdził, patrząc przy tym znacząco na Aurigę, że zimą przynajmniej nikt nie usiłuje go wyciągać na durne spacery po błoniach, nie każe cieszyć się pogodą i życiem, a on może siedzieć w swoich lochach i pracować. Ostatnio jednak chyba zmienił zdanie, bo pora roku nie tylko nie przeszkadzała Sinistrze w nachodzeniu go, ale sprawiała, że miała jeszcze więcej wolnego czasu, by to robić. Ale Severus, choć prędzej umarłby niż się do tego przyznał, lubił astronomkę i zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko jej obecności w lochach. Chyba, że był zajęty, a ona uparcie odrywała go od pracy i niszczyła jej efekty, tak jak ostatnio...

Nie było tajemnicą, że Auriga i Severus lubią się na swój dziwaczny sposób. Ciągle kłócili się w każdej możliwej sprawie i irytowali się nawzajem, nierzadko dostarczając rozrywki całemu gronu pedagogicznemu, a również i sobie. Sinistra jako jedna z niewielu osób potrafiła bez zbytniego wysiłku znosić humory Mistrza Eliksirów, z drugiej zaś strony była jedną z niewielu osób, które Snape nie tyle tolerował, co wręcz traktował jak przyjaciół.

Auriga miała jednak sekret, o którym nie wiedział nawet on i o którym lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedział. Otóż od jakiegoś czasu była Severusem Snape'em niebezpiecznie zauroczona...

Ba, była w nim szaleńczo zakochana!

Rzecz jasna niczego nie dawała po sobie poznać i prędzej rzuciłaby się z Wieży Astronomicznej niż przyznała się mu do swojego uczucia! Tym bardziej, że wiedziała, iż Mistrz Eliksirów go nie odwzajemnia.

x

– I ja mam uwieść Severusa Snape'a? Oszaleliście? – piekliła się Marianne, mrużąc swoje piękne oczy ze zdziwieniem.

– Chodziłaś z nim...

– Na studiach! Zanim rzucił i studia, i mnie, żeby dołączyć do Voldemorta! – Jej goście wzdrygnęli się, słysząc to imię, ale nie przejęła się tym za bardzo.

– Kochałaś go...

– Kochałam! Co z tego? Oszukał mnie, zostawił! Umierałam ze strachu o niego, a on...

Marianne zerwała się z kanapy i zaczęła chodzić szybko po ciasnym pokoju.

– Po trzech latach dowiedziałam się, że miał proces i rzekomo przeszedł na dobrą stronę. Próbował się ze mną skontaktować. Ale ja wtedy byłam już wrakiem człowieka! Ścigali mnie śmierciożercy, Ministerstwo chciało mnie przymknąć, cała moja rodzina została wymordowana. Zaszyłam się w świecie mugoli na siedemnaście lat, a teraz wy macie czelność przychodzić tutaj i...

– Ale powiedz, Mari, kochasz go? Jeśli nie, odejdziemy i zostawimy cię w spokoju... – Szalonooki chwycił ją za dłoń, kiedy przechodziła obok jego fotela i zatrzymał ją. Jego magiczne oko przewiercało Marianne na wylot. Samotna, kryształowa łza stoczyła się po bladym policzku kobiety.

– Pomogę wam – rzekła słabo panna Moreau, odwracając wzrok.

x

Rozmowa ta odbyła się w sobotę wieczorem, a później długo nie działo się nic, prócz tego, że Auriga okropnie martwiła się o Severusa, Dumbledore i większość Zakonu bezskutecznie szukali go po całej magicznej Anglii, a Marianne układała plan podboju nieczułego serca byłego ukochanego. Sam Severus w Dworze Malfoyów beztrosko marnotrawił czas na piciu polskiej wódki, graniu w szachy i lataniu na miotle po okolicy z Lucjuszem.

Dopiero następnego wieczoru Snape stwierdził, że najwyższy czas wrócić do Hogwartu. Jednak ledwo co się spakował, jego Mroczny Znak zamrowił. Lucjusz zawołał go z dołu, bez słowa podał płaszcz i maskę i razem aportowali się na spotkanie Czarnego Pana. To, co się tam działo, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy. Po zwyczajnej rundce tortur, tym razem na jakiejś trzydziestoparoletniej czarownicy z Chin, która nie rozumiała ani słowa po angielsku i wciąż płakała histerycznie i w swoim niezrozumiałym języku błagała o litość, przyszła kolej na raport. Ale szpieg nie mógł go złożyć, ponieważ od ostatniego spotkania z Lordem niewiele przebywał ze swoimi współpracownikami z Zakonu. Czarny Pan był zły i niezadowolony, ale łaskawie poprzestał tylko na krótkiej rundce cruciatusów. Severus czuł się okropnie. Lucjusz pomógł mu aportować się do Hogsmeade i dla kurażu zaproponował kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego w Trzech Miotłach.

Snape'owi było już wszystko jedno, więc się zgodził i po chwili siedzieli już przy stoliku z butelką ulubionej polskiej wódki Severusa i dwoma kieliszkami. Będąc szpiegiem, Snape nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na upicie się – zaćmienie umysłu i choćby chwilowa utrata koncentracji mogła mieć dla niego – i nie tylko – fatalne skutki. Ale teraz, jak nigdy dotąd, Severus miał świadomość beznadziejności swojego położenia. Nigdy nie łudził się co prawda, że jest lepiej, ale odsuwał to od siebie i nie zadręczał się tym. Może dlatego w tej chwili uderzyło go to z całą mocą i tak boleśnie.

– Na zdrowie – mruknął Lucjusz, wychylając ostatnią kolejkę i niezdarnie podnosząc się z krzesła. – Ja już spadam, Cyzia mnie zabije... Ty zostajesz?

Severus pokiwał głową i machnął na barmankę, żeby przyniosła mu jeszcze jedną butelkę.

– Dziś się upiję, a jutro wszystko od nowa! – powiedział dramatycznie, acz nie do końca z sensem.

– Trzymaj się, stary – pożegnał go Malfoy i wyszedł, zataczając się lekko.

Z najciemniejszego kąta pubu obserwowała to wszystko pewna postać. Ubrana była w długi, ciemny płaszcz, a głowę nasunięty miała kaptur, tak, że nie było widać jej twarzy. Wyglądała trochę jak niewyrośnięty dementor, a trochę jak ktoś, kto tak bardzo nie chce być widzianym, że mimowolnie rzuca się w oczy.

Snape jednak daleki był od rozglądania się. Interesowała go tylko butelka i kieliszek oraz refleksja, dlaczego przez dno tego ostatniego wszystko wygląda jakoś lepiej.

Jednak tajemniczą postać Severus interesował bardzo, więc nie minęło dużo czasu od wyjścia Lucjusza, kiedy nasz ulubiony Mistrz Eliksirów znów miał towarzystwo.

– Zajęte – burknął nieprzyjaźnie, kiedy tajemnicza postać podeszła do jego stolika i usiadła bez słowa.

– Przeze mnie – odparł natręt damskim głosem, który Severusowi wydałby się dziwnie znajomy, gdyby nie to, że umysł miał otępiony alkoholem.

Snape machnął ręką i nalał sobie kolejny kieliszek, ignorując gościa.

– Pamiętasz mnie?

– Jeżeli już musisz tu siedzieć, to się zamknij – warknął w odpowiedzi.

Nieznajoma zsunęła z głowy kaptur i potrząsnęła włosami, które natychmiast ułożyły się we wdzięczne fale, spływające łagodnie na ramiona.

– Witaj, Severusie. Ciebie również miło widzieć – zakpiła.

– Kim jesteś? – spytał Snape obojętnie, unosząc do ust kolejny kieliszek wódki i opróżniając go jednym haustem. Kobieta przewróciła oczami z irytacją.

– Jesteś pijany?

– Jeszcze nie, ale zamierzam być – odparł szpieg sucho. – Grzeczność nakazywałaby się przedstawić – dodał.

– Naprawdę nie wiesz, kim jestem?

– Gdybym wiedział, to bym nie pytał.

– Mężczyźni! – westchnęła wściekle nieznajoma. – Może gdybyś siedemnaście lat temu oświadczył mi się, jak wypadało, to byś pamiętał!

– Nie sądzę.

– Mówi ci coś imię Marianne? – zapytała poirytowana już panna Moreau.

– Nie bardzo, kto to?

– JA, durniu!

Marianne była wściekła. Przecież nie tak to sobie zaplanowała! Snape powinien paść jej do stóp i błagać, by go z powrotem zechciała. Co prawda nie zrobił tego siedemnaście lat temu, ale Marianne nie wątpiła, że teraz tego żałuje. Tymczasem Severus nie chciał jej niczego ułatwiać i nadal trwał w swoim ponurym zamyśleniu, podnosząc co chwila do ust kieliszek i odpowiadając jej nieuważnie.

– Co z tego? – spytał teraz obojętnie.

– Wiesz, może lepiej wypij jeszcze trochę, Sev – powiedziała słodko Marianne i usiadła wygodniej na krześle. Zapowiadał się długi wieczór.

x

Tutaj może zostawmy naszą uroczą parę, a zajmijmy się tym, co działo się w tym samym czasie w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu. Było w nim bowiem nieco tłoczno, gdyż odbywało się w nim coś na kształt nieplanowanego zebrania Zakonu Feniksa. Obecni byli niemal wszyscy wtajemniczeni w projekt „dziewczyna dla szpiega", jak go nazwał Dumbledore czy „wabik na nietoperza", jak go nazywał Syriusz i cała reszta Zakonu, kiedy tylko Dyrektor albo McGonagall nie słyszeli.

– Marianne posłała mi patronusa, mówiącego, że już znalazła Severusa i za jakąś godzinę przyprowadzi go do zamku.

– Gdzie był? – zainteresowała się Minerwa. – Nic mu nie jest?

– Nie wiem, Minnie, Mari przekaże nam raport, kiedy wróci. Zaczarowałem zamek, aby ją wpuścił i połączyłem jej pokój z sypialnią Severusa.

– Nie uważasz, że to podpada pod stręczycielstwo, Albusie?

– Daj spokój, Minerwo. Ona go kocha! Nie zabronimy dziewczynie miłości, prawda? – wtrącił Moody.

– To chore!

– Zgadzam się – przyznał jej rację Syriusz, któremu na czas zebrania pozwolono zmienić postać. – Ona jest stanowczo za ładna dla tego oślizgłego dupka.

– Łapo! – skarciła go Minerwa.

– A co jeśli Severus okaże się rozsądniejszy i nie poleci na jej cycki? – zainteresowała się Tonks.

– To pół-wila, a Snape pewnie od lat nie miał kobiety. Rzuci się na nią – wyraził przypuszczenie Syriusz, kolejny raz odbierając pełne nagany spojrzenie McGonagall.

– Spokojnie, kochani – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Jeśli Severusowi nie spodoba się Marianne, mam jeszcze inne kandydatki...

– Albusie! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa z rozpaczą, w tym samym momencie, w którym cała reszta z ciekawością wrzasnęła: – Kogo?

– Cierpliwości – przykazał Albus z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. – Uważam, że Mari będzie dla Severusa idealną dziewczyną...

Jego wypowiedź przerwało cichutkie, nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Syriusz błyskawicznie zamienił się w psa, a Dyrektor zawołał:

– Zapraszamy.

Do gabinetu wsunęła się nieśmiało Auriga Sinistra. Zdziwiła się nieco i zmieszała na widok tylu osób, niepewnie odgarnęła z twarzy niesforne kasztanowe loki i powiedziała:

– Dobry wieczór. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać...

– Ależ proszę, Aurigo, co chciałaś?

– Hmm... Właściwie to może poczekać, Dyrektorze. Wolałabym pomówić na osobności. Może lepiej przyjdę innym razem...

– Jak chcesz, Aurigo.

Auriga chciała, więc szybko opuściła gabinet dyrektora. Nie miała ochoty na powrót do wieży, więc zdecydowała się na spacer po zamku. Była niespokojna i zdenerwowana, a w takich chwilach zwykle pomagał jej długi, szybki marsz.

Albo Severus, ale jego akurat nie było, a poza tym to głównie on był przyczyną jej zmartwienia.

Auriga przeszła przez zamek, ale nie uspokoiła się. Nogi same poniosły ją na drugie piętro, gdzie podeszła do swojego ulubionego, wykuszowego okna i usadowiła na parapecie. Miała stąd widok na część Zakazanego Lasu, chatkę Hagrida i ścieżkę prowadzącą do Hogsmeade. Przez chwilę jej oko, przyzwyczajone do światła świec na korytarzu, akomodowało się do ciemności za oknem. Tylko gdzieniegdzie jasny śnieg skrzył się delikatnie w blasku padającym przez oświetlone zamkowe okna, ale całą resztę krajobrazu zasnuwał mrok.

Nagle Sinistra dostrzegła cień ciemniejszy niż inne. Posuwał się powoli ku zamku i coraz wyraźniej ukształtowywał w dwie sylwetki ludzkie. Auridze mocniej zabiło serce i nie myśląc wiele zeskoczyła z parapetu i ślizgając się na kamiennej posadzce pobiegła do drzwi wejściowych.

x

– Mój Boże, Severusie, co się stało? – wykrzyknęła Sinistra, widząc, że mężczyzna ledwo trzyma się na nogach i idzie tylko dlatego, że podtrzymuje go wysoka postać w czarnej szacie. Auriga podbiegła do nich, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że jest w samej szacie i półbucikach, a na dworze panuje pięciostopniowy mróz i pada śnieg. Podtrzymała Snape'a z drugiej strony i pomogła wprowadzić go do zamku.

– Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Co ci się stało? To Sam Wiesz Kto? – dopytywała przerażona astronomka, czując, że serce podchodzi jej do gardła.

– Daj spokój, po prostu jest pijany – odezwał się jego towarzysz z rozdrażnieniem i dopiero wtedy Auriga zwróciła na niego uwagę. Nieznajomy ściągnął kaptur i nauczycielka ku swemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu skonstatowała, że jest to kobieta.

I to jaka! Już pierwszy rzut oka wystarczał, by stwierdzić, że na pewno nie zwyczajna.

– Chyba powinnam odprowadzić go do lochów – dodała nieznajoma i od razu zaczęła wykonywać swój zamiar. Sinistra z nieco głupią miną ruszyła za nią. Dopiero w samych lochach odzyskała zdolność mówienia i wykrzyknęła:

– Kim ty jesteś?

– Marianne Moreau. A pani? Zresztą, mniejsza o to. Jeśli chce się pani na coś przydać to proszę nie przeszkadzać. Miałam tu gdzieś różdżkę. – Marianne puściła na moment Severusa, który wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego i zatoczył się na ścianę. Kobieta wyjęła różdżkę zza pazuchy, machnęła nią przed pustą ścianą, w której ukryte było wejście do prywatnych komnat Snape'a i wyszeptała hasło. W ścianie pojawiły się ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, które natychmiast otworzyła. Pociągnęła mężczyznę do środka i chciała zamknąć drzwi za sobą, ale przeszkodził jej but Aurigi wsunięty między ich skrzydło a framugę.

– No słucham panią? Jestem nieco zajęta – powiedziała ze zniecierpliwieniem, zagradzając jej wejście. Za nią Snape osunął się na pierwszy lepszy fotel i chyba zasnął.

– To raczej pani powinna mówić! – zirytowała się Sinistra. – Kim pani jest, co pani tutaj robi i kto pani pozwolił tu być?

I co zrobiłaś z Severusem, który przecież nie był pijany od prawie dwudziestu lat i który nigdy nikomu nie wyjawił hasła do własnych komnat, nawet jej... – pomyślała jeszcze, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos.

– Spokojnie, Aurigo – usłyszała cichy i opanowany głos Dumbledore'a, który właśnie nadszedł korytarzem. – To jest panna Marianne Moreau, przyjaciółka Severusa. Pozwoliłem jej zatrzymać się w zamku na jakiś czas, będzie pomagać mu w przygotowywaniu eliksirów.

Auriga odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Dyrektora pusto.

– Doceniam to, że dbasz o swoich kolegów, Aurigo, ale teraz pewnie chciałabyś pójść spać. Już późno, wracaj do siebie.

– Ale... – chciała oponować, ale Dumbledore posłał jej karcące spojrzenie znad okularów połówek, więc zrezygnowała.

– Dobranoc, profesor Sinistra – dodał jeszcze twardo, więc nie pozostało jej już nic innego, jak odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść.

x

– Chyba nie będzie tak łatwo, jak pan zakładał, Dyrektorze – powiedziała Marianne z rozpaczą, kiedy astronomka zniknęła za zakrętem. – On mnie nie pamięta!

– Jest pijany, jutro będzie wiedział, co robić – obiecał Dumbledore. – Najlepiej się prześpij, żebyś była gotowa, kiedy się obudzi. Severus to dobry chłopak i z pewnością nadal cię kocha.

Marianne uśmiechnęła się tylko krzywo i pożegnała się z Dyrektorem. Potem zamknęła drzwi i odwróciła się do Severusa.

– I na co mi to było, skarbie? – zapytała. Odpowiedziało jej jedynie głośne, pijackie chrapanie.


	4. Narzeczona–potwora

Dziękuję pięknie za komentarze! To naprawdę cudowne uczucie, wiedzieć, że się komuś podoba, to co napisałam. Co do zarzutów: Dumbledore z założenia musi być, jaki jest – stary, szalony ekscentryk, jakiego nie spotkamy w kanonie, ale jaki dość często pojawia się w fanfickach i na blogach. Jeśli chodzi o Lucjusza – ja go po prostu tak widzę. Ale obiecuję, że nie będę go nawracać ani wybielać, zresztą i tak jest on tylko postacią epizodyczną. A Severus... Cóż, on po prostu naprawdę już dłużej nie mógł ;) Błędy? Gdzie? Bardzo proszę o wskazanie (może przez PM?), bo niestety, chociaż bardzo się staram, to nie zawsze potrafię wszystkie wyłapać. Nad betą się zastanowię, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie mam zbyt dobrych wspomnień, związanych z moimi betami. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania...

* * *

Severus obudził się rano, czując w ustach smak starej ścierki Flicha. Co prawda jego doświadczenie w lizaniu ścierek było nikłe, ale przypuszczał, że tak właśnie powinny smakować. Spróbował się podnieść, ale natychmiast stwierdził, że nie da rady i pozwolił sobie znów opaść na fotel.

Na Wielkiego Salazara, co mu się stało? Czyżby Czarny Pan wypróbował na nim jakąś wybitnie okrutną klątwę? Co się działo? Gdzie jest? Dlaczego?

Severus powoli otworzył oczy, by stwierdzić, że znajduje się we własnym salonie. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę, co do tego, jak się tutaj znalazł. Ostatnim, co zapamiętał, był potworny ból i kieliszek wódki w towarzystwie Lucjusza, a potem jakaś kobieta i... Film się urywał.

Zabrzmiały czyjeś kroki, stukot obcasów na kamiennej posadzce. Auriga? – zastanowił się Snape. Chyba nie, powinna być na niego zła... Nikt inny nie zna hasła do jego komnat, no, oprócz Dumbledore'a, ale on raczej nie chodzi na szpilkach, chociaż kto go tam wie...

– Obudziłeś się, skarbie? Najwyższy czas, za dziesięć minut śniadanie. Nie możemy się spóźnić.

Snape jakby tego nie słyszał, skupiając się na tym, by przeżyć atak, jaki przypuszczał jej wściekle cienki głosik na jego uszy. Ale natręt ani myślał dręczyć go dłużej i Severus poczuł przy ustach kubek wypełniony jakimś przyjemnie chłodnym płynem. Przełknął go łapczywie i poczuł, jak jego umysł rozjaśnia się.

Wstał gwałtownie. Może nieco zbyt gwałtownie, bo mięśnie, zmiękłe po nocy spędzonej w fotelu, zaprotestowały boleśnie.

– Masz, jeszcze to. – Jego wybawicielka podsunęła mu do ust kolejny kubek.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał Snape, kiedy już zdolny był do prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Obrzucił nieznajomą krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Była ładna. Na oko po trzydziestce, wysoka, zgrabna, a jej kształty uwypuklała dopasowana, czarna sukienka. Długie, jasnorude włosy opadały jej wdzięcznie na ramiona, a wielkie, błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego figlarnie.

– Nadal mnie nie poznajesz, Sev? – zapytała, uśmiechając się słodko.

– Marianne? Co ty tu, do jasnej cholery, robisz? – wykrzyknął ze zdumieniem Snape.

– Tak się składa, że mieszkam, skarbie – odparła kobieta, zalotnie trzepocząc rzęsami.

– Przestań pieprzyć – poprosił Severus sarkastycznie. – Zresztą cokolwiek chcesz, teraz sobie idź – warknął.

– Ależ kotku, to nie możliwe – zamruczała Marianne, podchodząc do niego. Zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego i chwyciła go za podbródek. Przejechała wymanikiurowanym paznokciem po jego ustach i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Czego. Chcesz? – Snape zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Odsunął się od niej, minął ją i ruszył do swojej sypialni.

Zdziwił się, widząc zmiany, jakie w niej zaszły. A właściwie jedną. W ścianie, przy której wcześniej stało jego łóżko, ziała dziura, za którą znajdował się kolejny pokój. Również sypialnia, konkretniej. Błękitna. Z białymi firankami w oknach i dużym łóżkiem z pościelą w kwiaty.

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

– Podoba ci się – szepnęła mu Marianne do ucha. – Nie? – zasmuciła się. – Och, zmienimy to zaraz po śniadaniu! Co powiesz na różowy?

– Wynoś się stąd natychmiast, Moreau, zanim znajdę swoją różdżkę! – wrzasnął Snape z furią.

– Poczekajmy może z tym do wieczora – zaproponowała dwuznacznie niezrażona Marianne. – Pospiesz się, nie chciałabym się spóźnić na śniadanie, kochany...

x

– Absolutnie nic z tego nie rozumiem – mówiła tymczasem Auriga do swojej przyjaciółki, Heloizy Vector. Obie siedziały przy stole nauczycielskim w zapełniającej się powoli Wielkiej Sali i rozmawiały przyciszonymi głosami nad filiżankami porannej kawy.

– Musiało cię to naprawdę zaboleć, skoro raczyłaś pojawić się na śniadaniu – zauważyła Liza drwiąco, ale spostrzegając, że astronomka jest naprawdę przygnębiona, zmieniła ton. – Na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni, Aur.

– Tego się boję. No pomyśl, Lizzie, co ona mogła z nim robić przez te dwa dni?

– Jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosna, Aur...

– Nie jestem! – zaprotestowała Auriga, ale widząc spojrzenie przyjaciółki skapitulowała. – No trochę – przyznała. – A ty byś nie była!

– Rozumiem to, ale na pewno nie masz powodów do zmartwienia. To jest Snape, na litość, przecież on nie podoba się kobietom! ...No, tobie się podoba – dodała, widząc wzrok przyjaciółki. – Ale ty jesteś tak samo nienormalna jak on.

– Dzięki – mruknęła Auriga z przekąsem. – To ciekawe, bo ta Marianne jest całkiem ładna.

– Tym bardziej taki Snape nie powinien jej interesować.

Auriga schowała twarz w filiżance. Liza poklepała ją pocieszająco po ramieniu i sięgnęła po rogalika i dżem. Unurzała nóż w słodkiej, truskawkowej papce i już chciała rozsmarować ją na pieczywie, kiedy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z rozmachem i weszła przez nie najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką Liza kiedykolwiek widziała. Profesorkę numerologii od razu zalała pierwotna, instynktowna, kobieca nienawiść, która nie poddała się ewolucji podobnie jak instynkt każący matce za wszelką cenę bronić swego dziecka i inne tego typu reakcje. Dżem skapnął prosto na haftowany obrus, a Heloiza zaczęła maltretować rogalik suchym nożem.

– Lizzie, co ty robisz? – spytała Sinistra ze zdziwieniem i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na drzwi.

I właśnie wtedy, zaraz za rozpromienioną i dumną Marianne, do Wielkiej Sali wszedł jak zwykle ponury Mistrz Eliksirów.

Auridze serce zabiło mocniej, a usta mimowolnie rozciągnęły się w radosnym uśmiechu, na widok ukochanego, skrzywionego i posępnego drania, który, nie patrząc na olśniewającą pannę Moreau, skierował się prosto do stołu nauczycielskiego.

I wydawało się, że chce podejść właśnie do Aurigi i zająć puste miejsce obok niej, kiedy naraz podbiegła do niego Marianne, chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła na przeciwny kraniec stołu, między Dumbledore'a i McGonagall.

– Och – westchnęła Sinistra i wbiła rozżalony wzrok w haft na obrusie.

– Tak mi przykro, Aur – szepnęła Liza, odkładając na talerzyk i nóż, i rogalika. Jakoś straciła ochotę na śniadanie. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Jasne – mruknęła astronomka i z wymuszoną obojętnością zajęła się dopijaniem resztek kawy.

Tymczasem przy drugim krańcu stołu Dumbledore szepnął konfidencjonalnie do Marianne:

– Dobra robota. Severus wygląda dużo lepiej.

– Nie powiedziałabym – odparła panna Moreau żałośnie. – To jedna wielka porażka! On całkowicie mnie ignoruje!

Obok niej Snape rzeczywiście z całych sił starał się ignorować wszystko i wszystkich.

– Jak się czujesz, Severusie? – zagadnęła go zatroskana Minerwa.

– Źle – odburknął.

– Narzeczona nie dała ci spać? – McGonagall spróbowała uśmiechnąć się porozumiewawczo. Severus wolałby tego nie widzieć.

– Nonsens, Minerwo. Nie mam żadnej narzeczonej – poinformował ją spokojnie.

– A Marianne?

– Nie wiem, co ona tu robi. I nie będę czekał, by się dowiedzieć, tylko natychmiast ją wyrzucę, kiedy tylko odda mi moją różdżkę – odparł sucho.

– Och, ale... – zaczęła Minerwa, ale przerwał jej Dumbledore, który właśnie wstał i zaczął znacząco stukać łyżeczką w swój kielich. Wielka Sala umilkła, zaciekawiona mniej tym, co ma dopowiedzenia Dyrektor, a bardziej nową, bardzo atrakcyjną postacią w gronie pedagogicznym.

– Moi mili! – rozpoczął łagodnie Dumbledor'e. – Z pewnością wszystkich was interesuje nasza nowa przyjaciółka – powiedział, a Marianne zarumieniła się wdzięcznie, czując na sobie wzrok tysiąca uczniów i nauczycieli. Tylko Snape i Sinistra nadal wbijali udręczone spojrzenia w swoje talerze.

– Mam przyjemność przedstawić wam pannę Marianne Moreau! – oznajmił Dyrektor i urwał, czekając na aplauz.

Młodzież nie zamierzała klaskać. Przynajmniej damska jej część. Kilkunastu chłopaków zaczęło bić brawo i gwizdać z entuzjazmem, ale zaraz zostali uciszeni przez koleżanki albo kolegów, którzy wcześniej niż oni dostrzegli wściekłe miny koleżanek.

Nauczyciele też dalecy byli od wyrażania radości. Minerwa klasnęła kilka razy, a potem spuściła dłonie na kolana, wyraźnie zakłopotana. Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza, a potem niezrażony Albus kontynuował:

– Zastanawiacie się pewnie, po co Marianne przyjechała do Hogwartu. Otóż będzie ona pomocnicą profesora Snape'a, odpowiedzialną za przygotowywanie eliksirów dla szkoły. Postanowiliśmy w ten sposób odciążyć spracowane barki naszego drogiego Severusa...

_Drogi Severus_ oderwał oczy od obrusa i wlepił niedowierzające spojrzenie w swojego przełożonego.

Auriga uczyniła podobnie, z tym, że przy okazji przewróciła filiżankę z resztką kawy na i tak już zaciaprany obrus.

Uczniowie i nauczyciele patrzyli z zaskoczeniem to na Dyrektora, to na Snape'a.

A Dumbledore ciągnął beztrosko:

– Dodatkowo mam zaszczyt jako pierwszy poinformować was o wczorajszych zaręczynach panny Moreau z panem Snape'em!

Po tym oświadczeniu na moment zapadła cisza, jeszcze większa i bardziej niezręczna niż poprzednia, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

A potem zapanował rwetes, jakiego Hogwart dawno nie słyszał – a uwierzcie, że słyszał on już wiele.

Uczniowie zaczęli mówić między sobą gorączkowo, kilkunastu wołało coś do znajomych po drugiej stronie sali, inni chcieli ich przekrzyczeć, jeszcze inni chcieli być po prostu słyszani przez osoby siedzące obok.

Przy stole nauczycielskim również zawrzało. Hagrid ze zdziwienia dostał czkawki, przez którą podskakiwał co chwila, a razem z nim niemal cała zastawa stołowa. Profesor Sprout i profesor Flitwick próbowali mu pomóc, ale sami jednocześnie wyrażali głośno swoje zdanie i zezowali na Snape'a. Zresztą nie oni jedyni. Profesor Trelawney i Hooch rzuciły się do niego z gratulacjami, a wiekowa profesor Babbling głośno dopytywała o co chodzi.

Co z samym zainteresowanym? Starczy chyba powiedzieć, że Severus Snape nigdy nie słyszał większej bzdury, jak to ogłoszenie Dumbledore'a chwilę temu. Gwałtownie zerwał się z krzesła, żeby zaprotestować, ale poczuł, jak długie i ostre tipsy Marianne wbijają się w jego ramię i zdecydowanie usadzają go na miejscu.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – krzyknął, ale panna Moreau-a-już-niedługo-pani Snape tylko uśmiechnęła się uroczo.

– Cudownie, prawda? Tak bardzo się cieszę, kotku – zaszczebiotała.

– Albusie, co tu się wyprawia? Żądam wyjaśnień! – warknął Snape do przełożonego.

– Będziecie razem szczęśliwi, Severusie, jestem pewien – odpowiedział mu rozpromieniony Dyrektor.

Zrozpaczony Severus odwrócił się do McGonagall, ale ta tylko spojrzała na niego przepraszająco, wzruszyła ramionami i odsunęła się, by dopuścić do niego zachwyconą Hooch i Trelawney.

Mistrz Eliksirów uczuł, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Chciał się podnieść, ale pazurzasta dłoń Marianne na jego ramieniu zadziwiająco mocno trzymała go w miejscu.

Gdzieś na drugim, nieco opustoszałym końcu stołu nauczycielskiego Auriga Sinistra poczuła, że świat wali jej się na głowę. Nie próbując nawet hamować łez, wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, niezauważona przez nikogo, prócz zmartwionej Heloizy Vector.

x

Syriusz Black rozłożył na stole świeżutkie, poranne wydanie Proroka Codziennego i upił łyk świeżo zaparzonej czarnej kawy. Prawie natychmiast kawa wylądowała na gazecie i brodzie mężczyzny, który zaczął krztusić się i kaszleć.

Remus Lupin walnął przyjaciela w plecy, tak, że ten niemal położył się na gazecie, a później spojrzał mu przez ramię, by zobaczyć, co go tak zbulwersowało.

– _Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów_... co? – Resztę tytułu zajmowała ogromna plama z kawy. Zaciekawiony Remus porwał gazetę, zanim Łapa zdążył zareagować, i machnął nad nią różdżką szepcząc zaklęcie czyszczące.

– _Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów zaręczony z piękną alchemiczką_ – odczytał na głos.

– Zaręczony! – wrzasnął Syriusz. – Zabiję, zamorduję, zadźgam, uduszę, utopię, poćwiartuję!

– Sza! – uciszył go Lupin. – Najpierw chyba będziesz musiał wyjaśnić mi kilka rzeczy... – powiedział poważnie. – Z pełni na pełnię coraz więcej mnie omija.

Syriusz posłał mu spojrzenie skopanego spaniela.

– Najpierw opowiesz mi, o co chodzi, a potem razem przeczytamy artykuł, Łapo... – nalegał Lupin.

Syriusz skapitulował i zaczął swoją opowieść. My jednak już ją znamy, więc bez problemów możemy zająć się samym artykułem. A brzmiał on tak:

**Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów zaręczony z piękną alchemiczką**

_Mamy zaszczyt oznajmić, że wczoraj wieczorem Severus Snape, nauczyciel eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, zaręczył się z niejaką Marianne Moreau, dotychczas uważaną za poległą w Pierwszej Wojnie, a która w rzeczywistości przed kilkunastu laty skryła się przed oczami czarodziejskiego świata wśród mugoli. Trzydziestopięcioletnia alchemiczka przez półtora roku przed śmiercią Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać była ścigana przez niego i jego popleczników, jako jedna z niewielu osób, rzekomo znających przepis na Kamień Filozoficzny. Sama Marianne stanowczo zaprzeczała plotkom, jakoby ona czy jej rodzina była w posiadaniu ów receptury. Nie obroniło to jednak jej krewnych przed tragiczną śmiercią z rąk śmierciożerców, a samą Marianne zmusiło do wieloletniego wygnania._

_Trzy dni temu Marianne postanowiła znów się ujawnić. Widziano ją między innymi na ulicy Pokątnej i w Hogsmeade, a wczoraj otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że zatrzymała się w Hogwarcie u swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela i kochanka, a tamtejszego nauczyciela, Severusa Snape'a. Co więcej, jak z najwyższą przyjemnością donosi sam Dyrektor Szkoły, Albus Dumbledore, panna Moreau i pan Severus zamierzają się pobrać, i to „jak najszybciej", jak oznajmia sama zainteresowana._

_Najciekawszym w całej sprawie jest to, że Severus Snape oskarżony był o wspieranie Sami Wiemy Kogo w czasie wojny i z największym prawdopodobieństwem można przypuszczać, że mógł brać udział w morderstwie rodziny Marianne Moreau. Czy piękna alchemiczka może darzyć uczuciem człowieka, który był zamieszany w jej tragiczną przeszłość? I wreszcie czy znany ze swej posępności i surowości profesor jest zdolny ją kochać? Na te pytania jednak nie znamy odpowiedzi i pozostaje nam tylko życzyć młodej parze wszystkiego dobrego._

Podpis informował, a i bez niego z łatwością można się było domyślić, że artykuł ten wyszedł spod pióra Rity Skeeter.

– No jasna cholera! To takie strasznie nie fair! Ten oślizły dupek, wredny gad! – Tutaj nastąpiło mnóstwo barwnych inwektyw pod adresem Severusa Snape'a, których Lupin wysłuchał ze zdegustowaną miną. – Z taką laską! Przecież ona jest dla niego zdecydowanie za ładna!

– Daj spokój, Syriuszu – uspokajał go cierpliwie Remus, ale nie działało to na zazdrosne serce Syriusza.

– Pamiętasz w ogóle Marianne? Pierwsza kobieta na Uniwerku! Pół-wila z Beauxbatons! Biła na głowę wszystkie dziewczyny, nigdy nie było ładniejszej od niej...

– I głupszą też ciężko byłoby znaleźć... – wtrącił Remus cicho.

– A jak grała w quidditcha! Co powiedziałeś?

– Nic, nic, Syriuszu. Pamiętam ją, bardzo sympatyczna dziewczyna.

– Sympatyczna? Sympatyczna! Za taką to duszę można oddać, Remmy! Oj, jak ja bym chciał ją jeszcze zobaczyć...

Ostatnie zdanie usłyszała wchodząca przez kuchenne drzwi Tonks. Tradycyjnie potknęła się o stojak na parasole i dla utrzymania równowagi zrobiła kilka chwiejnych kroków w przód, znacząc czystą podłogę plamami brudnego śniegu. Remus przytrzymał ją za ramię i usadził na pierwszym lepszym krześle, za co otrzymał pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

– Jak się masz, Remmy? Czołem, Łapo! Mam dobre wieści, przyszłam przekazać wam, że Dyrektor Dumbledore oczekuje was dziś w Hogwarcie. Jakieś nadzwyczajne zebranie Zakonu czy coś. A tak po prawdzie, to zwyczajnie chce zrobić przyjęcie zaręczynowe Snape'owi i potrzebuje pomocy w organizacji.

– Co? – zdumiał się Lupin.

– Ano to, co powiedziałam – potaknęła radośnie aurorka. – Wiecie jak Dyrektor lubi przyjęcia. W tym roku nie udało mu się urządzić balu bożonarodzeniowego, więc łapie się każdej okazji...

– Bal bożonarodzeniowy nie odbył się tylko dlatego, że profesor Dumbledore stwierdził, że lepszy będzie bal absolwentów! – wspomniał Remmy ze zdziwieniem.

– Jemu to powiedz. Widocznie uważa, że dwa bale to zawsze lepiej niż jeden.

– Oj, Lunatyku, nie bądź taki sztywny. Impreza to impreza – dodał Syriusz.

– Zaręczyny – przypomniał Lupin bezlitośnie.

Łapa jęknął i uderzył głową w stół, w geście rozpaczy. Tonks zachichotała, a Remus uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

x

W tym miejscu zostawmy może naszych bohaterów i pozwólmy im w miarę spokojnie spędzić poranek i przygotować się do podróży.

Wróćmy zatem do Hogwartu, zasypywanego powoli przez wielkie płatki miękkiego śniegu, spojrzyjmy na błonia, pokryte białym puchem, omińmy kilku pierwszorocznych, obrzucających się śnieżkami w czasie przerwy między zajęciami i Kła ujadającego na nich radośnie. Wejdźmy do środka i zatrzymajmy się na moment. Posłuchajmy... A potem podążmy za wściekłymi i głośnymi krzykami, których nie powstydziłaby się nawet pani Black. Prosto do lochów.

W lochach Snape'a panował istny armagedon. Severus wrzeszczał to na Marianne, która omdlewając siedziała na kanapie, to na Dumbledora, który mierzył go spokojnym, badawczym spojrzeniem zza okularów połówek.

– Dlaczego wtrącasz się w moje życie? Nie życzę sobie, żebyś sprowadzał mi tu kobiety! To szkoła, nie jakaś pieprzona agencja towarzyska!

– Severusie, język! – wtrącił zgorszony Dyrektor, w chwili, w której Severus umilkł dla nabrania oddechu.

– Kochanie! – zawołała Marianne.

– Musisz to wszystko odkręcić! – zażądał Severus.

– Nie zamierzam – odparł Dumbledore.

– Nie można – dodała panna Moreau.

Snape obdarzył ich nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

– A to dlaczego? – syknął.

Marianne sięgnęła do swojego głębokiego dekoltu i wyciągnęła z niego pomięty świstek papieru. Wyciągnęła go w stronę mężczyzny dramatycznym gestem. Severus nieufnie wziął od niej papier i przeczytał:

_Ja, Severus Tobias Snape,_

_zobowiązuję się do poślubienia_

_Marianne Amarante Melody Geraldine Beatrice Valentine Suzanne Moreau_

_i zapewnienia jej mieszkania i opieki do czasu ślubu i później._

Pod spodem widniała wczorajsza data i własny, zamaszysty, choć nieco krzywy podpis Severusa.

– Nie podpisywałem nic takiego!

– Ależ tak, skarbie. Jak możesz tego nie pamiętać? – Marianne wyglądała na zdziwioną.

– Severusie, proszę cię – westchnął Dumbledore. – Nie widzisz, że takim zachowaniem ranisz swoją narzeczoną?

– To. Nie. Jest. Moja. Narzeczona. – wycedził Snape.

– Nie chcę dłużej tego słuchać, Severusie. Oświadczyłeś się i zostałeś przyjęty, a ty wciąż jesteś niezadowolony. Zostawię was teraz samych, może razem coś sobie wyjaśnicie.

Dyrektor opuścił pospiesznie komnatę. Marianne aż zachłysnęła się na taką żałosną rejteradę, tym bardziej, że on sam ją w to wszystko wciągnął. Obiecywał jej, że Severus ją kocha, tymczasem co?

Marianne przeciągnęła się rozkosznie, eksponując wdzięki swego ciała, mając nadzieję, że może tym udobrucha mężczyznę swojego życia. Ten nawet na nią nie spojrzał, nadal wpatrując się ze zdumieniem w tekst oświadczenia, marząc, że może literki usuną się przed jego desperackim wzrokiem i okaże się, że to wszystko jest nieprawdą.

Marianne nie lubiła być ignorowaną. Wstała z fotela i podeszła lekko do Severusa. Łagodnie wyjęła mu z ręki papierek i na powrót wsunęła go w dekolt, a potem spróbowała objąć mężczyznę. Snape jakby się ocknął; natychmiast odsunął ją od siebie i warknął:

– Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka i zacznij zbierać swoje rzeczy!

– Nie, Severusku. Mieszkam teraz z tobą, zapomniałeś? – spytała zmartwiona Marianne, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Mam to na piśmie. To kontrakt czarodziejski i nie możesz go złamać – zastrzegła.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał po prostu Snape, czując, że grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg.

– Kocham cię!

Severus spojrzał jej w oczy, usiłując wyczytać coś przy pomocy legilimencji, ale nie potrafił.

– Powinieneś iść już na zajęcia – przypomniała Marianne. – Lepiej oddam ci różdżkę, dobrze? – zaszczebiotała, wyciągając z kieszeni przedmiot i podając mu. – Kiedy ciebie nie będzie, może popracuję trochę nad eliksirami, a potem zjemy razem obiad... Och, mam ci tyle do powiedzenia! Ślub weźmiemy w Walentynki, już wybrałam sobie suknię, musimy zaprojektować jeszcze zaproszenia i wybrać obrączki...

Severus nawet nie miał siły, by się z nią kłócić. Wyszarpnął z jej dłoni swoją różdżkę i odwrócił się na pięcie, by odejść.

– Zaczekaj, kochanie! – zawołała Marianne, doskoczyła do niego i zanim zdążył zareagować, pocałowała go.


	5. Komplikacje

Nie można powiedzieć, że na Severusie Marianne nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia, bo zrobiła i to najgorsze z możliwych. Była absolutnie najbardziej głupią, pustą, prostacką, ignorancką istotą, jaką Snape kiedykolwiek znał – a należy pamiętać, że znał on takie osoby jak Harry Potter czy Syriusz Black.

Jednak nasz ulubiony szpieg musiał przyznać, że Marianne jest piękna. Jeśli on, najbardziej cyniczny, bezlitosny i pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć człowiek na ziemi, nie mógł nie zwrócić na to uwagi, to tym bardziej nie mogło być mężczyzny, który to potrafił.

Kiedy Severus był na studiach, to wystarczyło. Piękna Marianne doskonale wypełniała dziurę, którą w jego życiu pozostawiła Lily, wiążąc się z durnym Potterem. Ponadto swoją ślepą miłością do Snape'a wzbudzała szaleńczą zazdrość Blacka i innych studentów. I całkiem nieźle znała się na eliksirach... No, nie tylko na eliksirach... Jednak okazało się, że nawet Marianne nie może konkurować z potęgą, jaką ofiarowywał Voldemort, więc Severus zostawił ją bez żalu.

Teraz uroda panny Moreau zamiast podziwu Snape'a, wzbudzała jedynie jego wściekłość. Kokieteryjne uśmieszki i zalotne spojrzenia Marianne doprowadzały go do szału. A le kiedy go pocałowała... Przez moment Severus kompletnie zapomniał o całym świecie i odruchowo oddał pocałunek. Zaraz jednak opanował się i odepchnął ją tak, że upadła na podłogę. Potem nie zwracając uwagi na nią, jej jasne oczy pełne łez i usteczka wygięte w żałosną podkówkę, wypadł ze swoich komnat.

x

– Nie kocha mnie! – myślała z rozpaczą Marianne. – Po co tu przyjechałam, po co? – łkała, chodząc w kółko po severusowym salonie. – Co robić, ach, co robić? Biedna Marianne, biedna ja! Jedyny mężczyzna mego życia, ma największa miłość, moje kochanie, mój kotek, skarb, pieseczek!

A przecież początkowo chciała tylko zemsty! Pragnęła rozkochać w sobie Severusa, a potem porzucić go tak samo okrutnie, jak on ją siedemnaście lat temu. Żeby zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił, zostawiając ją i żeby cierpiał, tak jak ona cierpiała. Marianne myślała, że uda jej się to bez problemu – przecież nikt jeszcze nie zdołał się jej oprzeć. Jakże się pomyliła, sądząc, że Severus będzie nadal tym samym, cholernie inteligentnym i seksownym, ale jednak zakompleksionym i zamkniętym w sobie Ślizgonem! Intelekt i seksapil zostały, ale Snape'owi przybyło pewności siebie i nie było mowy o tym, żeby jakkolwiek dał sobą manipulować.

Och, żałosny losie, który skazujesz niewinną niewiastę na takie okrutne cierpienia! Czyliż nie masz serca dla zgnębionej kobiety, odrzuconej przez cały świat? Jakimiż grzechami zawiniła biedna Marianne, że nie może połączyć się z człowiekiem, którego ceni wyżej niż własne życie, ba, więcej niż życie kogokolwiek innego!

Marianne stanęła nagle i uniosła ku niebu swoją piękną, zapłakaną twarzyczkę.

– Utopię się! – postanowiła i zapłakała gorzko.

Opadła na kolana na zimną posadzkę lochów i zatrzęsła się od szlochu.

– Merlinie i Morgano, pomóżcie mi! – zawołała z rozpaczą, wijąc się na podłodze w męczarniach.

Nagle jej wzrok padł na stojącą na kredensie fiolkę po eliksirze na kaca, który Marianne zaaplikowała rano Severusowi. W ślicznej główce panny Moreau zaświeciła się żarówka! Przez moment mrugała konwulsyjnie, by wreszcie z wysiłkiem zabłysnąć jaskrawym blaskiem.

– Mam! – wykrzyknęła Marianne z radością i czym prędzej podniosła się z podłogi i poprawiła zmiętą sukienkę i włosy. Musiała przecież wyglądać idealnie.

x

Wiemy już z jakim zdziwieniem zareagowali uczniowie na wieść o tak niespodziewanych zaręczynach swojego znienawidzonego profesora. Niektórzy zdołali przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, jednak większość zajmowała się ciągłym wałkowaniem tego tematu. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie był wyjątkiem.

– Snape na pewno coś kombinuje! – stwierdził z pewnością, kiedy razem z przyjaciółmi stał przed klasą do eliksirów i czekał na spóźniającego się nauczyciela.

– Daj spokój, Harry – odparła Hermiona. – Może się zakochał...?

– Ten oślizgły dupek i miłość – parsknął Ron. – Nie ma aż tak zdesperowanych kobiet!

– Jedna się znalazła – przypomniała Gryfonka, wzruszając ramionami.

– Pewnie ją zmusił. Eliksir miłosny albo coś w tym rodzaju...

– Myślisz? – wykrzyknął Ron. – To obrzydliwe. Biedna Marianne...

Harry najwyraźniej podzielał jego zdanie. Hermiona za to przewróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko. Jej ani trochę nie było szkoda _biednej Marianne_. Miała stanowczo zbyt ładne włosy i zbyt zgrabne nogi, żeby mogła budzić współczucie.

– Musimy jej pomóc – zdecydował Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, a jego rudy przyjaciel zgodził się z nim entuzjastycznie.

– Chłopcy! – westchnęła panna Granger, przewracając oczami. – Nie sądzę, żeby...

Ale przerwało jej nadejście bardzo spóźnionego i bardzo wściekłego profesora.

x

Jakimś cudem Severusowi udało się przeprowadzić normalne zajęcia i powstrzymać się przed pozabijaniem wszystkich swoich uczniów, którzy tego dnia jakby uparli się, by denerwować go bardziej niż zwykle. Na szczęście po tym, jak na pierwszej tego dnia lekcji panna Lavender Brown z Gryffindoru nieostrożnie odważyła się zapytać co słychać u panny Moreau, a on nawrzeszczał na nią, odjął dziesięć punktów i wlepił dwutygodniowy szlaban, reszta młodzieży zrozumiała, że lepiej nie poruszać przy nim tematu Marianne.

W czasie popołudniowej przerwy Severus nie miał ochoty ani na powrót do swoich komnat ani na pójście na obiad, nie chciał jednak sprawiać wrażenia, jakby bał się konfrontacji z Marianne czy innymi nauczycielami. Aby jak najbardziej oddalić upokarzającą chwilę wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, postanowił najpierw przejść się chwilę i pomyśleć. Nogi same zaniosły go na drugie piętro, do nieużywanej obecnie części zamku. Znajdowały się tam opuszczone klasy i zakurzone schowki na podręczniki i pomoce naukowe.

I ściana, na której wisiał obraz, przedstawiający człowieka w białym uniformie z wielkim okrągłym kaskiem na głowie i dziwaczną skrzynką na plecach. Stał on na jakimś jałowym, piaszczystym terenie poznaczonym kraterami i żłobieniami; w tle widać było horyzont i ciemność.

Był to ulubiony obraz Aurigi i rzekomo przedstawiał pierwsze lądowanie człowieka na księżycu. Severus co prawda nie pojmował, _jak_ jakikolwiek człowiek, i to w dodatku zwyczajny mugol, mógł znaleźć się na księżycu, mimo że astronomka tłumaczyła mu to już wielokrotnie, ale wierzył jej na słowo.

O obrazie Mistrz Eliksirów dowiedział się przypadkiem, gdy kiedyś, podczas jednego z wieczornych polowań na uczniów, spotkał tutaj Sinistrę, rozmawiającą z Kosmonautą i opowiadającą mu o najnowszych wynalazkach i pojazdach do lotów kosmicznych. Namalowany Astronauta tęsknił do nich, mimo że był jedynie marną kopią oryginalnego zdjęcia z księżyca, a niebo mógł widzieć jedynie przez usytuowane naprzeciw jego ramy okno.

Snape wiedział, że nie tylko on pragnie polecieć w kosmos i że jest to również najbardziej skryte i niemożliwe do zrealizowania marzenie Aurigi. Zwykle wyśmiewał się z niej z tego powodu bezlitośnie. Tym bardziej, że wiedział, że astronomka nigdy naprawdę nie odważyłaby się na podróż na księżyc – zbyt przywiązana była do Hogwartu i zbyt kochała przestrzeń i niezależność, aby dać się zamknąć w metalowej puszce, jakimi były te całe statki kosmiczne.

Nie zdziwił się też za bardzo, kiedy i tym razem ujrzał Aurigę siedzącą w wykuszu okiennym naprzeciw obrazu.

Sinistra już nie płakała i nie było widać po niej, że tak bardzo przeżyła poranne wiadomości. Siedziała z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę, w ręku trzymała kubek kawy i plik jakichś zapisanych ciasno papierów, będących zapewne uczniowskimi wypracowaniami. Włosy jak zwykle miała w nieładzie, okulary zjeżdżały jej z nosa, a oczy wodziły nieuważnie po tekście.

Severus w duchu odetchnął z ulgą, widząc tak swojski widok.

– Dzień dobry – rzucił zmęczonym głosem.

Auriga drgnęła niespokojnie, cudem tylko nie wylewając na siebie i wypracowania kawy, a potem obdarzyła Snape'a najbardziej ponurym spojrzeniem, na jakie ją było stać.

– Dlaczego nie jesteś na obiedzie? – zapytał pozornie obojętnie, podchodząc do niej.

Wiedział, że może liczyć na to, że przynajmniej Auriga będzie zachowywać się rozsądnie i nie uwierzy w te absurdalne zaręczyny. Może nawet ponaśmiewa się z niego, pokpi trochę, poironizuje, a on będzie mógł jej odpowiedzieć coś niemiłego, za co ona wcale się nie obrazi. I będzie normalnie.

Na pewno nie oczekiwał, że zeskoczy z parapetu i odpowie chłodno:

– Właśnie miałam iść.

Uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie powinieneś towarzyszyć swojej narzeczonej, Snape? – mruknęła Auriga, wyraźnie obrażona.

– Daj spokój, Sinistra – poprosił z irytacją. Zdecydowanie nie miał nastroju na znoszenie jej fochów. – O co ci znów chodzi?

– O nic. Gratuluję i życzę szczęścia w związku – dodała astronomka ze złością, a Snape zorientował się, że ona naprawdę wierzy w to, że dobrowolnie mógł zaręczyć się z Marianne!

– Czy naprawdę jesteś aż tak nieinteligentna, niedorzeczna i głupia – warknął, a Auriga spojrzała na niego groźnie – żeby nie widzieć, że to wszystko to jedna wielka bzdura! – skończył, ale Sinistra nie miała zamiaru go słuchać, bo już odchodziła korytarzem, wściekle i głośno tupiąc obcasami.

Jasny szlag! I po cholerę obiecał jej kiedyś, że nie będzie używał na niej legilimencji? Teraz nawet nie wie, o co jej chodzi! Bo chyba nie gniewa się na niego za ten kociołek? To raczej on powinien być wściekły. Ale może się gniewać za to, że nie odzywał się przez weekend...

Może jednak trzeba było przeprosić ją, zamiast się na niej wyżywać? Niee...


	6. OPKO

Dziś ciąg dalszy desperacji Seva, a prócz tego szatański plan Marianne i tajna organizacja uczniowska. Dziękuję za komentarze i nieśmiało proszę o więcej. Cóż, przyznam, że z każdym odcinkiem boję się coraz bardziej... ;)

* * *

Biedny Severus był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany i niespokojny niż wcześniej. Okazało się, że jedyna osoba, od której oczekiwał pomocy zachowuje się, jakby miała PMS i z niewiadomych przyczyn jest na niego zła.

– Kobiety! – myślał Severus, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali.

Wchodząc do środka, wyprostował się dumnie i przywdział swoją najbardziej obojętną minę, z którą planował nie rozstawać się do końca dnia.

Jednak jego plan nie mógł się powieść.

Cała Wielka Sala obwieszona była różnobarwnymi balonami i serpentynami. Właściwie dominowało pięć kolorów: srebro i zieleń Slytherinu, błękit Beauxbatons oraz biel i róż, właściwie nie wiadomo co symbolizująca, tworząc jedyny w swoim rodzaju miszmasz i obraz totalnego bezguścia.

Dokładnie naprzeciw drzwi na ścianie wisiał ogromny transparent głoszący:

_**M**_n_U_sTff**o** S_z_Częś_C_Ia M_ło_De**y** P_**Arz**_E_!_

i obramowany tysiącem maleńkich różowych różyczek, zwieńczony dwoma białymi gołąbkami z papier-mâché. Po obu stronach transparentu wisiały wykonane z wielkim entuzjazmem, acz niezbyt wierne portrety Severusa i Marianne. Snape wyglądał na nich jak połączenie Gargamela z mugolskiej dobranocki i stracha na wróble, a panna Moreau jak lalka barbie reklamująca wybielającą pastę do zębów.

Przyszła pani Snape, siedząca właśnie przy stole nauczycielskim, nie wydawała się jednak dostrzegać niepodobieństwa, bo zachwycała się głośno nad pomysłowością i talentem artystów. Po prawej stronie miała Albusa Dumbledore'a, który słuchał jej słów rozpromieniony, po prawej dość zdegustowaną Minerwę McGonagall, a u stóp rozanielonego Łapę.

– Ależ musisz mi powiedzieć, Albie, kto wpadł na ten pomysł! – mówiła Marianne, ocierając szczere łzy wzruszenia. – Chciałabym mu gorąco podziękować. To takie cudowne!

– Ależ, Mari, nie musisz dziękować! – krygował się Dumbledore.

Snape na początku chciał wrzeszczeć. Potem chciał natychmiast zamordować swojego przełożonego i swoją narzeczoną-mimo-woli. Jednak zanim zdobył się na jakikolwiek krok, uczuł, że dłużej nie zniesie wszechogarniającego go kiczu i czym prędzej umknął z Wielkiej Sali, zgarniając swoją pelerynę i resztki poczucia godności.

x

Zostawmy na moment naszego Severusa i pozwólmy mu spędzić kilka chwil we własnych komnatach, w samotności i spokoju, zanim znów zdybie go jego urocza narzeczona.

Zapewne ciekawi jesteście, co robiła Marianne w czasie, kiedy nasz Mistrz Eliksirów wyżywał swoją frustrację na niewinnych Gryfonach, Puchonach i pewnej nauczycielce astronomii.

Otóż panna Moreau robiła to, co zapowiedział Dumbledore, usprawiedliwiając jej przyjazd tutaj. Warzyła.

Ale bardzo byśmy się pomylili, przypuszczając, że przygotowywała jakiś pożyteczny eliksir na użytek Zakonu czy Hogwartu! Nie, mikstury tak prozaiczne jak Eliksir Pieprzowy, Spokoju, Słodkiego Snu czy Szkiele-Wzro, które najszybciej schodziły w obu instytucjach i których produkcji Mistrz Eliksirów poświęcał mnóstwo czasu, były zbyt proste i zwyczajne dla kogoś o aspiracjach i zdolnościach Marianne! Ona, jedna z największych alchemiczek ostatniego stulecia (chociaż plotki, jakoby potrafiła uwarzyć Eliksir Życia, były mocno przesadzone...), Miss Czarownic 1978 i zdobywczyni najwyższych not na egzaminach w historii Uniwersytetu Magicznego, nie zajmowała się takimi rzeczami! Była stworzona do wielkich czynów! Wielkich osiągnięć! Wielkich Eliksirów! Takich jak...

_Amortencja._

Tak. Marianne Moreau chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu przekonała się, że jej niewątpliwy urok osobisty, geny wili i doskonałe ciało nie wystarczają, by uwieść wszystkich mężczyzn świata. Może inaczej – na wszystkich mężczyzn pewnie by podziałały. Ale nie na jednego. Nie na Severusa Snape'a. Marianne musiała zatem sięgnąć po inne swoje atuty i wybrała coś, w czym rzeczywiście była dobra: eliksiry.

Przez kilka godzin, podczas gdy jej ukochany z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy wbijał do nierozgarniętych gryfońskich łbów zasady subtelnej sztuki warzenia, w jego pracowni odbywała się istna orgia. Marianne znosiła składniki i wrzucała je do wrzącej w kociołku wody królewskiej zmieszanej z pyłem księżycowym. Mikstura kipiała i bulgotała głośno, jakby do wtóru donośnego śpiewu Marianne:

_ – „W powietrzu drżącym czuję coś,_

_Co łamie serce, dusi głos!_

_Tak chciałabym stać przy nim dziś, _

_Lecz trwoga mrozi serce mi._

_Gdzieś czają się przeczucia złe..."_

Gęste kłęby srebrzystej pary unosiły się wysoko pod sufit, przybierając najbardziej wymyślne kształty. Słodki, anielski głos panny Moreau niósł się echem po komnacie.

– „_Czy ma pojęcie_

_Co budzi we mnie,_

_Czy czuje, że _

_Ku nie mu coś pcha mnie?_

_Ach, lękam się że nie..."_

Eliksir zaczął wydzielać mdlącą woń świeżych kwiatów, waty cukrowej i poziomkowego błyszczyka do ust i emanować perłowym blaskiem.

– „_Co jeszcze nam przyniesie los?_

_Do jakich nas przywiedzie trosk?_

_Czy nam się zdarzy _

_Być kiedyś razem?_

_Choć tego chcę,_

_Na jawie i we śnie,_

_On pragnie, lecz nie mnie..."*_

Marianne umilkła i z lubością wciągnęła w nozdrza ukochane zapachy.

– Tak, tego chcę, na jawie i we śnie, a Sev pokocha mnie... – zanuciła jeszcze cichutko, trochę fałszywie przez ogromne wzruszenie i radość, które ściskały jej serce.

A potem ostrożnie przelała miksturę do fiolki i zawołała skrzaty, by posprzątały cały bałagan, powstały w procesie warzenia. Fiolkę pieczołowicie umieściła w staniku, stwierdzając, że z podaniem eliksiru Severusowi poczeka do wieczornego przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Kto wie, może do tego czasu uda się jej rozkochać go w sobie. Jeśli nie, mikstura tylko nabierze mocy, by dobrze jej służyć.

_* Polskie tłumaczenie jednej z piosenek z przegenialnego filmu T. Burtona „Miasteczko Halloween". Polecam w oryginale. Tu można posłuchać na YT: .com/watch?v=bAKEv6RJTOQ A Marianne może śpiewać co się każdemu żywnie podoba, bo bynajmniej nie jest to żadne zaklęcie miłosne._

x

Syriusz Black cieszył się, jak dziecko, które całkiem niespodziewanie dostało wymarzony prezent. Siedział w swojej psiej postaci u stóp najpiękniejszej kobiety świata, a ona głaskała go czule i zachwycała się jego inteligencją i urodą. To chwilowo wynagradzało fakt, że kobieta ta zaręczona jest z największym wrogiem Łapy. Przyczyniał się do tego również ogromny i szpetny portret owego wroga, który Black własnoręcznie namalował, wielki i nieortograficzny transparent, również autorstwa Syriusza (z niewielką pomocą Zgredka), tysiące balonów w krzykliwych kolorach i absolutnie cudowna mina starego nietoperza na widok tego wszystkiego. Dla Syriusza wreszcie nadeszła chwila zadośćuczynienia za wszystkie nieotrzymane prezenty urodzinowe.

Marianne mówiła:

– Jak mądry pieseczek, taki słodki pieseczek... No ktio jest ślićnym pieseczkiem, ktio?

Syriusz rozpływał się z rozkoszy, a Remus Lupin, siedzący przy stole obok Marianne, patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem pomieszanym z politowaniem.

Przyjęcie co prawda miało odbyć się dopiero wieczorem, ale Łapa nie mógł czekać i tak gorąco prosił przyjaciela, by pojechali do Hogwartu jak najszybciej, że ten nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Syriusz solennie obiecał co następuje:

- nie denerwować Severusa

- nie uwodzić jego narzeczonej

- ani żadnej innej kobiety

- i, tak, Syriuszu, uczennice również zaliczane są do kobiet, nawet nie próbuj!

- pozostawać cały czas w swojej psiej postaci

- być grzecznym

A potem obaj aportowali się do Hogsmeade i w Hogwarcie byli jeszcze przed obiadem. A do obiadu Łapa zdążył pomóc skrzatom ustroić całą Wielką Salę. Remus patrzył na to z przerażeniem, ale nie mógł zarzucić przyjacielowi planowania morderstwa za pomocą szoku estetycznego, bo prawdą było, że Azkaban naprawdę nieco spaczył dobry gust Łapy.

Marianne mówiła dalej:

– Jesteście dla mnie tacy dobrzy! Severus ma wielkie szczęście, mając takich przyjaciół. Tak bardzo go kocham, tak bardzo chciałaby, żeby był szczęśliwy – westchnęła.

Syriusz przestał machać ogonem i obnażył zęby ze złości.

– Co ci się stało, słoneczko? – zmartwiła się natychmiast Marianne. – Taka śliczniusia psinka...

x

Wróćmy do Severusa, który zdążył już powściekać się, potłuc i naprawić kilka szklanych fiolek po eliksirach, zmasakrować jedną błękitną poduszkę i w końcu z rezygnacją opaść na fotel i zawyć z bezsilnej złości.

Nie miał pojęcia jak to wszystko odkręcić i jak się z tego wyplątać. Nie miał zamiaru się żenić, a tym bardziej żenić się z Marianne! Nikt nie mógł mu pomóc – nawet Albus, bo to wszystko przecież było jego pomysłem! W tej chwili Severus czuł, że beznadziejność i absurdalność jego położenia osiągają apogeum. Jakże bardzo się mylił!

Nie wyprzedzajmy jednak wypadków. Na razie nasz bohater siedzi w fotelu i kryjąc twarz w dłoniach zastanawia się, co zrobić. I w takim stanie zastał go Lucjusz Malfoy, którego głowa właśnie pojawiła się w severusowym kominku.

– Witaj, Severusie – przywitał się. – Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony dzisiejszą nowiną. Mogłeś wspomnieć o tym wczoraj. No ale ty zawsze musisz robić wszystko po swojemu, w najgłębszej tajemnicy. Gratuluję. Narcyza kazała przekazać, że bardzo się cieszy i zapytać z jakiego rodu jest twoja...

– Zamknij się, Malfoy – warknął Snape.

Lucjusz, któremu niewiele osób odważyłoby kazać się zamknąć, spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Co się stało? – spytał. – Czyżby narzeczona rozczarowywała?

– To nie jest moja narzeczona – powtórzył Severus, chyba po raz setny tego dnia. – Dumbledore mnie w to wplątał.

– Nie musisz się wstydzić, Severusie. To nic złego, że znalazłeś sobie kobietę.

– Jeśli nie masz do powiedzenia nic pomocnego, to spadaj – poprosił Snape niegrzecznie.

– Oj, widzę, że nie jesteś w humorze – mruknął Lucjusz. – Może po prostu pozwól swojej narzeczonej robić co do niej należy, z pewnością ci to nie zaszkodzi. A, jeszcze jedno. Czarny Pan – tu arystokrata konspiracyjnie ściszył głos – kazał przekazać najszczersze gratulacje. Wydaje się być zadowolony. Śmierciożercy raczej się nie żenią w środku wojny, więc małżeństwo odwróci od ciebie jakiekolwiek podejrzenia.

W ten oto sposób ostatnia nadzieja Severusa, że Czarny Pan sprzeciwi się temu związkowi i zabije albo jego, albo jeszcze lepiej Marianne, poległa śmiercią naturalną, acz nie mniej tragiczną.

x

Punktualnie o dziewiętnastej miał się rozpocząć bal, więc odwołano wszystkie poobiednie zajęcia, by każdy mógł się do niego przygotować.

Złota Trójca Gryffindoru miała tym więcej roboty, że oprócz mycia się i strojenia czekała ją realizacja śmiałego i nowatorskiego planu uratowania Marianne.

Okazało się, że nie tylko Harry i Ron nie potrafią pogodzić się takim mezaliansem i jest więcej osób, gotowych bronić życiem i honorem cnoty pięknej panny Moreau. Właściwie na te osoby składała się większość chłopców ze wszystkich roczników i domów, z niewielkimi wyjątkami wśród niektórych zakochanych albo mających przekonujące koleżanki. Hermiona również kręciła z politowaniem głową nad całym pomysłem, ale w końcu stwierdziła, że ktoś musi pilnować całej zauroczonej męskiej grupy i obiecała pomóc.

Organizacja Przeciwko Kompletnie Obłąkanemu Planowi Zmuszenia Marianne do Poślubienia Snape'a (w skrócie OPKOPZMdPS, a w jeszcze większym i łatwiejszym do wymówienia skrócie: OPKO), bo tak nazwała ich zrezygnowana Hermiona, zaczęła swoją działalność od zebrania.

Odbyło się ono w jednej z opuszczonych klas na trzecim piętrze, ale równie dobrze mogłoby odbyć się w samych lochach, przed drzwiami Snape'a, a i tak nikt by się nim nie zainteresował, gdyż wszyscy zajęci byli przygotowaniami do balu, a Severus miał inne zmartwienia niż uganianie się za nielegalnie zorganizowaną grupą młodzieży (której idei, gdyby o niej wiedział, zresztą i tak nie byłby przeciwny).

Pierwszy zabrał głos Złoty Chłopiec:

– Przyjaciele! – zakrzyknął. – Nie możemy pozwolić, na rozgrywający się na naszych oczach dramat nadobnej Marianne, która wbrew własnej woli została zmuszona do oddania swojej ręki staremu, wrednemu nietoperzowi!

– Profesorowi Snape'owi, Harry – wtrąciła Hermiona z przyganą.

– Nie możemy pozwolić, aby... – zakrzyknął ponownie Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, ale słowa Hermiony wyraźnie wybiły go z rytmu.

– Więc co proponujesz? – zapytał jakiś Krukon, nie czekając, aż Potter zbierze się w sobie do dalszej przemowy.

– Eee... – zająknął się Harry.

– Dajcie spokój – roześmiał się nagle ktoś z tylnych rzędów. Tłum rozsunął się niepewnie, ukazując oczom Harry'ego Dracona Malfoya.

– Co ta fretka tutaj robi? – szepnął do Hermiony zdziwiony Ron.

– Przykro mi to mówić, ale to, co i ty, Weasley – odparł Draco wyniośle. – Chociaż nie – stwierdził po chwili namysłu. – Ja jestem tu dobrowolnie, a ty ponieważ wszędzie łazisz za Potterem i Granger.

Ron zaczerwienił się ze złości i z pewnością ruszyłby na Malfoya, gdyby Fred i George nie przytrzymali go za poły szaty.

– Daj spokój, Ron – powiedziała Hermiona. – Czego chcesz? – zwróciła się do Malfoya. – Myślałam, że jako Ślizgon i wstrętny dupek popierasz działania profesora Snape'a.

– Musiałbym być szalonym albo Gryfonem, żeby popierać jego związek z tą idiotką – stwierdził Draco lekko.

– Tyyy... – wrzasnął Ron i zaczął szarpać się w uścisku braci.

– Cóż, trzeba przyznać, że ta Marianne jest całkiem ładna, ale rozumu nie ma za grosz. I jest półkrwi.

Więc w tym problem – pomyślała Hermiona, zaplatając ręce na piersi i świdrując Malfoya groźnym wzrokiem. Wszyscy uczniowie z mugolskich rodzin w sali obruszyli się i zaczęli rozmawiać ze sobą wściekłym szeptem.

– Spokojnie – zawołał Harry, widząc, że towarzystwo mu się rozprasza. – Jesteśmy tutaj w konkretnym celu! – przypomniał.

– I co proponujesz? – zawołał ten sam Krukon, który odzywał się na początku.

– Może...

– Na Salazara, to Gryfon! – przerwał mu Draco, zwracając się do wszystkich zebranych, wskakując na katedrę nauczycielską i bezpardonowo spychając z niej Pottera. – Jedyny plan, na jaki go stać, to „zróbmy zamieszanie bez żadnego planu"!

– A co ty proponujesz? – po raz trzeci zapytał ten sam Krukon.

– Otóż, mój mały, krukoński przyjacielu, zrobimy tak...


	7. Przygotowania

Ogromnie cieszę się, że się Wam podoba i dziękuję za miłe komentarze. Niestety moje ferie zimowe to już przeszłość i znów pochłania mnie szkoła i wszystkie te rzeczy, które beztrosko olewałam przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Z tego powodu odcinki już nie będą pojawiać się tak często, jak dotychczas. I jeszcze dlatego, że tu się kończy to, co miałam już napisane i dopracowane, a zaczynają się fragmenty, z którymi miałam i mam nadal małe problemy. Najlepsze, że zakończenie już mam zupełnie gotowe... Tak to jest, jak się pisze opowiadania od końca ;) Skoro już się wyżaliłam, zapraszam Was do czytania i tradycyjnie proszę o komentarze.

* * *

Poniedziałkowe popołudnie upływało Marianne bardzo szybko i bardzo przyjemnie. Podczas gdy Severus desperował w swoich komnatach, ona spędziła bardzo przyjemną godzinkę czy dwie w towarzystwie swoich nowych przyjaciół.

Kto by pomyślał, że wszyscy będą dla niej tacy mili! Albus Dumbledore był takim uroczym staruszkiem i tak bardzo dbał, żeby panna Moreau dobrze czuła się w Hogwarcie. Cała kadra pedagogiczna wręcz wychodziła z siebie w zapewnieniach i wyrazach sympatii. Specjalnie dla Mari do Hogwartu przyjechali Remus Lupin, wraz ze swoim uroczym pieskiem, Alastor Moody i Nimfadora Tonks. Przyszła pani Snape była taka szczęśliwa!

Nie mogła jednak poświęcić im całego dnia, gdyż miała jeszcze obowiązki względem pewnego Mistrza Eliksirów i rzecz jasna musiała przygotować się do wieczornego balu. Koło trzeciej opuściła więc radosne towarzystwo i lekkim krokiem udała się do lochów.

Bardzo nieszczęśliwy Severus wyżywał właśnie swoją frustrację na wypracowaniach piątego roku, kreśląc na nich zamaszyste O i N.

– Witaj, skarbie. Tęskniłeś? – zapytała rozpromieniona Marianne, podchodząc do niego i bezpardonowo całując go w czubek głowy.

– Spieprzaj – odparł Snape uprzejmie, nie przerywając pracy.

– Ależ kotku... – Marianne wydęła usteczka w ciup i spojrzała na niego łzawo. – Dlaczego jesteś taki niemiły?

_ Kotek_ odwrócił się do niej z wyrazem absolutnego zniesmaczenia i złości na twarzy, a potem znów pochylił się nad uczniowskimi wypocinami. Niezrażona Marianne delikatnie wysunęła mu dłoni pergaminy i wpakowała mu się na kolana, obłapiając go za szyję, niczym ośmiornica. Severus na moment osłupiał, porażony bezczelnością kobiety, a potem gwałtownie wstał, zrzucając ją na podłogę.

– Ależ Sevisiu! – zakrzyknęła Marianne, wstając i otrzepując sukienkę. – Nie możesz mnie tak traktować!

– Nie chcę tych zaręczyn i dobrze o tym wiesz. To, że podpisałem jakiś durny świstek nie znaczy, że będę traktował cię jak swoją narzeczoną i pozwalał na takie zachowanie! – odparł Snape.

I nagle w głowie zaświtała mu myśl. Aż dziw, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej!

Severus natychmiast wybiegł ze swoich komnat, zostawiając Marianne samą z mocnym i bolesnym postanowieniem użycia eliksiru.

x

Tak mniej więcej przedstawiały się wydarzenia w Hogwarcie w ten mroźny poniedziałek. A nie należy zapominać, że była dopiero czwarta po południu i naszych bohaterów czekał jeszcze bal zaręczynowy.

Śnieg sypał nieprzerwanie, otulając Hogwart białą pierzyną, gumochłony w zagrodzie Hagrida kuliły się pod swoimi liśćmi sałaty, a centaury w Zakazanym Lesie wróżyły z różnokształtnych śnieżynek długą i dokuczliwą zimę.

Marianne zaś w severusowych komnatach, które jej narzeczony opuścił w takim pośpiechu, przymierzała kolejne sukienki, próbując wybrać coś odpowiedniego na bal. Dzielnie i entuzjastycznie pomagał jej w tym _piesiunio_ Remusa oraz, mniej dzielnie i mniej entuzjastycznie, zmuszone do tego przez Dyrektora, Tonks i Vector.

– Co powiesz na tą, Nimmy? – pytała Marianne, okręcając się dookoła, by zaprezentować zwiewny błękitny fatałaszek, siedemnasty już raz tej godziny. – Podkreśla kolor moich oczu...

Tonks, która nie zwykła przykładać takiej wagi do swych strojów, przytaknęła ze znudzeniem.

– A może lepiej tę, co o tym sądzisz, Lizzie? – zastanawiała się dalej przyszła pani Snape.

Liza, która szczerze pogardzała Marianne, obdarzyła ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może lepiej jeszcze raz ją przymierzę – zdecydowała panna Moreau i zaczęła ściągać niebieską sukienkę, nie kłopocząc się zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami obu kobiet i tym, że piesiuniozaraz zejdzie na miejscu na zawał.

– W tej będzie chyba najlepiej, jak myślicie?

Dwie kobiece głowy przytaknęły z nadzieją, a jedna psia pokręciła gwałtownie i zaskomlała cicho.

– No to postanowione! – ucieszyła się Marianne. – Bardzo wam dziękuję! Byłyście niezwykle pomocne.

x

– Hasło?

Po ustalonych trzech puknięciach, drzwi do nieużywanej sali do eliksirów uchyliły się nieznacznie. Czyjaś czarna twarz pojawiła się między nimi a futryną i uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie do zakapturzonej postaci za drzwiami.

– Eee...

– Longbottom, nie potrafisz nawet zapamiętać jednego wyrazu? – zirytował się pełniący funkcję strażnika Blaise Zabini, odsuwając się z przejścia i wpuszczając zlęknionego Gryfona do środka.

– Tyle ich było... – usprawiedliwił się Neville, ściągając z głowy obszerny kaptur.

– Masz chociaż to, po co cię wysłaliśmy?

Neville pokiwał głową i zaczął gorączkowo szperać w przepaściach o wiele za dużego na siebie płaszcza.

– No, gdzieś tu była...

Blaise przewrócił oczami i zaczął przytupywać nogą ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– A włos jest? – zainteresował się Gryfon.

– Jest. Smok go skombinował, nie mam pojęcia jak.

– Mam znajomości! – zawołał znad parującego kociołka Draco, wypinając dumnie chuderlawą pierś.

– Rozkazał skrzatu i tyle – rzuciła Hermiona z niesmakiem, mieszając eliksir. Młody Malfoy prychnął wyniośle.

– Dawaj ten sok, Longbottom. Już zielenieje...

Rzeczywiście, mikstura, nad którą pracowali nasi spiskowcy (elita najlepszych w eliksirach, wybrana w demokratycznym, choć burzliwym głosowaniu), przybrała soczyście zieloną barwę. Szeroko uśmiechnięci bliźniacy Weasley zgodnie pokiwali głowami, a Hermiona gestem nakazała pośpiech. Nawet ona, Hogwarcka Panna Regulamin, początkowo nastawiona sceptycznie do całego pomysłu („Czy to na pewno _dozwolone_?"), zaczęła odczuwać przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia, jaki zwykle ogarnia ludzi, którzy robią coś ekscytującego, acz zakazanego. Chociaż pewnie w jej przypadku dreszcz ten powodowany był raczej ciekawością i niepokojem oczekiwania na rezultat tego nowego, eksperymentalnego jeszcze wytworu braci W., który wesoło chlupotał w kociołku.

– Mam! – ucieszył się Neville i podbiegł do nich, potykając się o przydługą szatę. W ręku dzierżył dumnie niewielką fiolkę, wypełnioną świeżym sokiem z dyptamu, który z narażeniem życia zdobył ze Szklarni numer 5.

– Teraz wlej, ale ostrożnie – poinstruował Dracona Fred.

– Bo może wybuchnąć – dodał George.

– O, starczy...

– Teraz zamieszaj...

– Dwa razy w prawo i...

– Cztery w lewo...

– Pojedynczo! – wrzasnął Malfoy.

Krople potu perliły się na jego wysokim, arystokratycznym czole, a w stalowych oczach srebrzyła się niebezpieczna iskra, właściwa szalonym naukowcom. Ślizgon z największą ostrożnością zamieszał w kociołku. Fred chwycił ze stołu garść suszonych skrzydeł nieśmiałków i sypnął je do mikstury. Ta zafalowała niebezpiecznie. Draco i Hermiona odsunęli się przezornie, oczekując wybuchu. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Eliksir uspokoił się, a George różdżką zgasił płomień pod kociołkiem.

– Gotowe – powiedzieli razem obaj Weasleyowie.

– A włos?

– Tuż przed podaniem.

– A kto poda to profesorowi? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.

– My! – wrzasnęli bliźniacy w tym samym momencie, kiedy Draco zawołał:

– Ja!

– Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? – pytała dalej pełna nowych wątpliwości Gryfonka, ale jej słowa tonęły w krzykach:

– To nasz eliksir!

– Mój pomysł! Znając życie spieprzycie sprawę!

– My? Znając życie to ty wykręcisz jakiś numer, fretko.

Draco poczerwieniał ze złości.

– Papier, kamień, nożyce? – zaproponował cichutko Neville, ale natychmiast zgromiony został spojrzeniami całej trójki.

– Cóż, w takim razie pójdziecie wszyscy trzej – zadecydowała Hermiona.

x

Porzućmy na chwilę spiskowców i pozwólmy im w spokoju kłócić się i znów skierujmy swą uwagę na lochy, w których nasza Helena Trojańska przygotowywała się do swojego balu zaręczynowego. Przygotowania te, zanim jeszcze na dobre zawładnęły wszystkimi jej zmysłami i myślami, obejmowały zmuszenie narzeczonego, by w końcu się w niej zakochał.

Marianne wyciągnęła fiolkę z eliksirem i przywołała skrzata domowego, którego do pomocy przydzielił jej Dumbledore.

– Mrószka, do usług, pani. – Skrzatka skłoniła się nisko i zatoczyła się lekko.

Panna Moreau spojrzała na nią nieufnie.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała.

– Oooszywiszcze – odparła Mróżka, salutując tyle entuzjastycznie, co krzywo.

– Cudownie. To jest lekarstwo dla profesora Snape'a. Tuż przed kolacją dodasz do niego to – tutaj Marianne umilkła i z cierpiętniczą miną wyrwała sobie z głowy złocisty włos, który podała zdziwionej skrzatce. – Dolejesz eliksiru do czary Severusa. Zrozumiałaś?

Mrużka pokiwała głową z zapałem.

– Eliksir, włos, profesor Snape – powtórzyła.

– Dziękuję, możesz odejść – rzekła Marianne i na powrót rzuciła się w wir przygotowań, spokojna o miłość mężczyzny swego życia.

x

Severus miał plan. Korzystając z tego, że wszyscy zajęci byli balem, kilka godzin spędził w bibliotece, wysłał kilkanaście listów do kilkunastu różnych osób i nie minęło wiele czasu, nim wiedział już, jak może pozbyć się niechcianej narzeczonej.

Dlatego zupełnie nie przejmował się przyjęciem zaręczynowym. Przynajmniej dopóki sowa nie przyniosła mu listu zwrotnego z Ministerstwa. Severus zachłannie rzucił się na list, rozwinął świstek pergaminu, zerwał pieczęć i odczytał:

_Panie Snape_

_Z przykrością zawiadamiamy, że od czasu kontraktowych zaręczyn musi minąć przynajmniej jeden dzień, zanim zostaną one zerwane. Aby to uczynić, po upływie jednego dnia, a przed upływem trzech miesięcy, obie strony muszą dobrowolnie podpisać zobowiązanie, o które zgodnie z przepisami może się Pan ubiegać w dniu jutrzejszym. Tymczasem radzę dobrze zastanowić się nad swoim wyborem._

_Z poważaniem, _nieczytelny bazgroł i pieczątka Ministerstwa do spraw Cywilnych.

Snape zaklął pod nosem. No cóż, skoro wytrzymał już pół dnia, to powinien wytrzymać jeszcze pół. I bal. No ale w końcu nic gorszego, niż dotąd już go chyba nie czeka...

x

Tymczasem w najwyższej komnacie, w najwyższej wieży, na ogromnym łóżku z granatowym baldachimem wyszywanym w złote gwiazdy siedziała Auriga Sinistra.

Nie płakała, bo stwierdziła, że nie warto zawracać sobie głowy takim draniem, jakim jest Snape i zdecydowanie nie można z jego powodu skakać z Wieży Astronomicznej. Poza tym zabrakło jej łez. Siedziała więc po turecku na swoim łóżku, przyciskając do piersi puchatą poduszkę i pociągając nosem.

– Idź, Lizo, mną się nie przejmuj – mówiła, usiłując brzmieć dzielnie i nie płaczliwie.

Heloiza Vector podeszła do niej i usiadła obok.

– Kochanie, nie możesz zamknąć się w tej swojej wieży tylko dlatego, że ten dupek okazał się takim dupkiem – powiedziała zmartwiona. – Snape nie jest jedynym mężczyzną na świecie. I zdecydowanie nie jest najlepszym mężczyzną dla ciebie. Nie byłabyś z nim szczęśliwa.

– Bez niego też nie – mruknęła Auriga żałośnie i zaraz dodała ze złością: – Mógł mi chociaż powiedzieć! Nie wiedziałam nawet, że kogoś ma, a tu od razu zaręczyny... Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy, że mi ufa! Ale to koniec, powinnam się z tym pogodzić. Nie zmuszę go, żeby mnie ko... – zająknęła się.

– Cóż, kiedy on nawet nie wie, że ty go kochasz!

– Przestań, Lizzie! Gdyby się dowiedział, wydrwił by mnie i wyszydził niemiłosiernie! Wolałabym umrzeć!

– To skąd on ma wiedzieć, że ty go kochasz?

– Jakby mnie ko-kochał, to by wiedział! – ucięła Auriga.

– A jakby ci powiedział, to ty byś go wydrwiła i wyszydziła niemiłosiernie – zakpiła Heloiza.

– Och, wcale nie... – zaprotestowała astronomka, ale jakoś bez przekonania. – Zresztą nie ma o czym mówić, bo on żeni się z Marianne.

– Oj, moja biedna, mała Aur – westchnęła Liza. – Problem w tym, że oboje jesteście tak samo uparci i tak samo wstydzicie się okazywać uczucia.

Auriga nie znalazła na ten zarzut żadnej odpowiedzi, może dlatego, że nie mijał się on zbytnio z prawdą.

– A teraz wstawaj i ubieraj się szybko. Zaraz zacznie się bal! – zarządziła Vector, zeskakując z łóżka i patrząc wyczekująco na Sinistrę.

– Muszę? Wiesz, że nie czuję się dobrze na takich przyjęciach.

– Nie pozwolę zostać ci tutaj i użalać się nad sobą, Aurigo. Sama wiesz, że chcesz tam iść...

Sinistra zirytowała się trochę, bo przyjaciółka znów miała rację – musiała zejść, choćby z czystej, masochistycznej ciekawości. Przewróciła więc oczami i pozwoliła Lizie zwlec się z łóżka i poprowadzić do łazienki.

x

Trzy postacie w czarnych jak noc szatach wyjściowych przemknęły pod ścianą i wsunęły się przez uchylone drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, w której krzątało się mnóstwo skrzatów, wprowadzając ostatnie poprawki przy suto zastawionych stołach. Nowo przybyli rozejrzeli się uważnie, a potem jeden z nich wyprostował się dumnie i ruszył w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Dwoje pozostałych spojrzało po sobie łobuzersko i poszło za nim.

– Czego sobie życzą panicz Malfoy i panowie Weasleyowie? – spytał jakiś skrzat, kłaniając się, ale odpowiedziało mu tylko niecierpliwe machnięcie ręki panicza, więc szybko wrócił do swoich spraw.

– Wystarczy wyglądać, jakby miało się prawo być w tym miejscu, a wtedy nikt nawet nie będzie próbował tego kwestionować – wyjaśnił wyniośle Draco bliźniakom. – Teraz tylko wystarczy zrobić co trzeba, a potem zwiać stąd i poczekać na efekty...

Jednak u szczytu stołu przy nakryciach dwóch głównych bohaterów wieczoru ktoś już się kręcił.

– Spadaj, skrzacie – powiedział Draco.

– Jak sssobie panicze, szyczą... – wybełkotała Mróżka, kłaniając się nisko.

– Żeby do tego doszło, że skrzaty spijają się tanim winem! Mój ojciec się o tym dowie... – Draco pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

– Mrószka musi tylko wlać eliksir... – powiedziała Mróżka niewyraźnie i czknęła.

– Jaki eliksir? – zainteresował się Fred.

– Lekarstwo. Dla profes-hyp! Profesora Snape'a... – Skrzatka wyciągnęła zza pazuchy fiolkę, którą wręczyła jej Marianne i z dumą zaprezentowała chłopcom.

George zabrał jej ją jednym ruchem, odkorkował i powąchał miksturę, a potem podał bratu, a ten po sprawdzeniu zawartości oddał ją Draconowi.

Dla młodego Malfoya mikstura pachniała truskawkami, mugolską czekoladą i Harridan nr 5 jego matki.

– Amortencja! – wykrzyknął zdziwiony Ślizgon.

– Kto ci to dał? – spytał George.

– Panna Marianna! – Mróżka zachwiała się na nogach i zachichotała głośno.

Marianne? Ale dlaczego? Czyżby...

– Daj mi to, Mróżko – poprosił Draco słodkim tonem, który działał na wszystkie jego opiekunki i guwernantki.

– Przyjdź później do naszego dormitorium – zaczął Fred.

– To dostaniesz butelkę skrzaciego wina, co ty na to? – skończył George

Mróżka namyślała się przez moment, a potem zniknęła, zostawiając chłopców z eliksirem i włosem Marianne.

Draco zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął demonicznie i spojrzał znacząco na bliźniaków, których oczy już błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

– Widzę, że myślimy o tym samym, Malfoy – powiedział Fred z namysłem.

– Hmm... właściwie moglibyśmy na jeden wieczór zawrzeć pokój – odparł Draco.

Trójka konspiratorów uśmiechnęła się do siebie demonicznie.


	8. Kochajmy się!

No to jedziemy dalej... ;)

* * *

Severus wszedł do Wielkiej Sali jako jeden z ostatnich gości. W drzwiach spotkał się jeszcze z Sinistrą i Vector. Na jego widok Auriga odwróciła wzrok, a Liza uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Snape ukłonił im się sztywno i przepuścił je w drzwiach. Nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego astronomka jest na niego zła, ale ten problem odłożył na później, kiedy już pozbędzie się Marianne.

Przez jego głowę przemknęła dziwna myśl, że Sinistra bardzo ładnie wygląda w swojej zielonej sukience. Na wysokich obcasach wcale nie była tak beznadziejnie niska; okulary zastąpiła zaklęciem Soczewki i nawet jej włosy układały się jakoś inaczej niż zwykle... Jednak Severus nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo korytarzem nadeszła Marianne z Dyrektorem.

– Poczekaj, słońce! – zawołała. – Wejdziemy razem!

Podbiegła do niego, stukając głośno szpilkami i powiewając rozpuszczonymi włosami. W porównaniu do Aurigi – i do wszystkich innych zresztą też – wyglądała okropnie pretensjonalnie. Miała na sobie ogniście czerwoną, obcisłą sukienkę mini, na przegubach pobrzękiwały jej złote bransoletki, a w uszach podzwaniały olbrzymie złote kolczyki w kształcie dużych kół. Snape zastanowił się czy Moreau z premedytacją ubrała się w kolory Gryffindoru, ale stwierdził, że aż tak głupia chyba nie jest.

– Wchodźcie, moi mili. Wszyscy już na was czekają – powiedział Dumbledore, popychając ich do środka. Marianne, promieniejąc radością, uwiesiła się na ramieniu Severusa, który postanowił znieść to wszystko ze spokojem i profesjonalizmem. W końcu był szpiegiem i potrafił odnaleźć się w wielu sytuacjach, więc teraz też mu się uda. Do jutra wytrzyma.

x

Auriga wbiła sobie paznokcie w dłoń, żeby nie okazać żadnego poruszenia, widząc Severusa wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali ramię w ramię z Marianne. Siedząca obok niej Liza spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem, ale nie odezwała się.

Marianne szła środkiem sali, kurczowo trzymając się swojego narzeczonego i słała na boki rozanielone uśmiechy. Kilka osób zachichotało, widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest jak zwykle ponury i poważny, ale zaraz ucichło pod karcącym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a. Kiedy cała trójka doszła do stołu, a Marianne i Severus usiedli, Dyrektor zaczął przemowę.

Mówił długo i patetycznie o miłości, małżeństwie, szczęściu, gołąbkach, serduszkach i innych obrzydliwie słodkich rzeczach, które u każdego normalnego człowieka budziły mdłości już po pierwszej minucie słuchania. No ale nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że hogwartczycy są normalni, więc kilka osób, między innymi Hagrid, profesor Trelawney, pani Pomfrey, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Vincent Crabe czy Harry Potter, poczuło ogromne wzruszenie i z trudem hamowali łzy. Najbardziej zaś wzruszona była Marianne i przed głośnym szlochem powstrzymywała ją jedynie świadomość, że zaszkodziłoby to jej starannemu makijażowi. Tuliła się więc do ramienia swojego ukochanego i chlipała mu sucho w koszulę.

Severusowa cierpliwość wystawiona została na iście wielką i ciężką próbę. Nawet Czarny Pan nie był na tyle okrutny, by torturować ludzi opowieściami o słodkich króliczkach, małych bobasach czy wacie cukrowej, do których Dumbledore płynnie, acz nieco nielogicznie przeszedł od tematu narzeczeństwa.

Wreszcie Dyrektor skończył przemówienie, za które cała sala nagrodziła go oklaskami i głos zabrała Marianne. Dziękowała wszystkim gorąco i wyrażała nadzieję, że wszyscy znajdą „tak czułego i cudownego mężczyznę, jak jej Sev". Zakończyła wybuchem głośnego, niekontrolowanego płaczu, a Severus odsunął ją od siebie z obrzydzeniem i stanowczo odmówił jakiegokolwiek komentarza.

Potem zaczęła się uczta. Dumbledore uniósł swój kielich i zarządził toast, a wszyscy wypili za zdrowie zakochanych. Później zarządzono tańce.

x

Draco Malfoy z bardzo zadowoloną miną siedział przy stole Slytherinu i popijał spienione piwo kremowe z wielkiego, szklanego kufla.

– Coś taki zadowolony? – zainteresowała się Hermiona, podchodząc do niego. – Zrobiliście _to_?

– Nic się nie bój, Granger – rzucił Ślizgon. – Zaraz zobaczymy efekty.

Wzrokiem poszukał w tłumie bliźniaków Weasleyów, którzy widząc jego spojrzenie unieśli do góry kciuki.

– Co wy kombinujecie? – zapytała Hermiona podejrzliwie.

– Nic, zupełnie nic – odparł Draco z szerokim uśmiechem. – Nie miałabyś ochoty złożyć gratulacji Snape'owi? Na pewno by się ucieszył.

– Cokolwiek knujesz, wiedz, że mam na ciebie oko.

– Jak miło, Granger – zadrwił Malfoy, a Hermiona oddaliła się, zerkając na niego nieufnie, tym bardziej, że właśnie poczuła ogromną ochotę, by porozmawiać z profesorem Snape'em.

x

– Jak się bawisz, Tonks? – zagaił Fred do różowowłosej aurorki, nie przestając machać kończynami w jakiejś parodii nowoczesnego tańca, który zupełnie nie pasował do wolnej melodii walca, ale bardzo bawił Angelinę Johnson i Katie Bell.

– Ładnie ci w pomarańczowym – dodał George. – Pasuje do włosów.

– Dzięki – odparła Tonks, a potem nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniała. – Przepraszam was, muszę coś załatwić – rzuciła i odeszła pospiesznie.

– Myślisz, że już działa? – spytał Fred. George pokiwał głową i wskazał na Hermionę, która przeciskała się przez tańczący tłum w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Obaj uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

x

– Co się stało? – zapytał Ron ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Harry nagle poderwał się od stołu, przy którym siedział razem z nim, Nevillem, Ginny, Seamusem, Deanem i Luną.

– Muszę... Muszę... – bełkotał Złoty Chłopiec.

– Co musisz? – zaniepokoiła się najmłodsza Weasleyówna.

– Natychmiast! – krzyknął Harry. – Przepraszam!

A potem odszedł szybko, odprowadzany zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół, dopóki nie zniknął w tłumie.

– Może lepiej iść za nim? – zapytała Luna niepewnie.

– E, pewnie poszedł do kibla czy coś.

Ron machnął bagatelizująco ręką, a Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zatańczysz, Dean? – spytała.

x

– Marietto?

– Tak, Cho?

– Czy nie sądzisz, że _on_ jest niesamowicie seksowny, kiedy tak obrzuca całą salę pogardliwymi i pełnymi wyższości spojrzeniami?

Panna Edgecombe zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

– Kto?

– On – szepnęła Krukonka, wpatrując się intensywnie w obiekt swoich westchnień. Marietta podążyła za jej spojrzeniem, prosto do stołu nauczycielskiego.

– Cho! – zawołała z przerażeniem, ale przyjaciółka już jej nie słyszała, przepychając się przez tłum do swojej jedynej miłości.

x

Millicenta Bulstrode nagle poczuła, że umrze, jeśli natychmiast nie zobaczy profesora Snape'a.

Severusa – poprawiła się w myślach, czując, jak zalewa ją fala ciepła na myśl o Mistrzu Eliksirów. Coś zatrzepotało jej w brzuchu i ścisnęło w gardle. I z pewnością nie był to pudding, który zjadła na deser.

– Nie – odpowiedział Snape sucho.

– Proszę cię, proszę, proszę, proszę... – błagała Marianne. – Zatańcz ze mną, choć raz!

– Nie zamierzam.

– Ale przecież potrafisz. Tańczysz, jak nikt inny! Pamiętam jeszcze, jak dwadzieścia lat temu...

Severus zignorował jęki kobiety i sięgnął po sok dyniowy. Alkoholu wolał na razie unikać – nie miał ochoty budzić się więcej, by odkryć, że zobowiązał się do czegoś idiotycznego.

Marianne przeprosiła go i zdenerwowana ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, by w najbliższej łazience zawołać Mrużkę i zapytać, dlaczego nie wypełniła swojego zadania i dlaczego Severus wciąż jej nie kocha, a przy okazji przypudrować nosek.

Snape spojrzał na siedzącą kilka krzeseł dalej Aurigę, która ignorowała go uparcie i właśnie wstawała, by zatańczyć z Remusem Lupinem. Przy stole nauczycielskim zostali tylko oni i stara profesor Babbling, która spała z głową w swoim, na szczęście pustym talerzu.

Severus odwrócił od nich wzrok i ujrzał, że do jego miejsca zbliża się Hermiona Granger.

– Profesorze! – zawołała dziewczyna z uniesieniem, zatrzymując się po przeciwnej stronie stołu. – Czy mogłabym poprawić ten ostatni, niezapowiedziany test?

– O ile pamiętam, dostałaś Z, Granger. Oceny Zadowalającej nie można poprawić – odparł Snape zimno.

– Wiem, profesorze... – zamruczała Gryfonka. – Ale chyba pan nie jest ze mnie do końca _zadowolony..._ – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zalotnie spod opuszczonych rzęs, a Severus osłupiał.

– Profesorze! Profesorze! – dało się słyszeć przez głośną muzykę i rozmowy.

Hermiona obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła nadbiegającą Millicentę Bulstrode.

– Może wyjdziemy gdzieś, by omówić moją... poprawkę, profesorze? – zaproponowała szeptem, pochylając się ku Severusowi nad stołem.

– Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za składanie nauczycielowi dwuznacznych propozycji, Granger – rzucił Snape z irytacją.

– Ależ profesorze... – zaczęła Hermiona, nawijając sobie na palec kosmyk i tak już pozwijanych włosów. – Spadaj, Bulstrode – warknęła do Millicenty, która właśnie do nich dotarła.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze – powiedziała Ślizgonka, jakby kompletnie nie dostrzegając Hermiony. – Nie miałby pan ochoty na spacer? Tu jest tak... duszno... – dodała, szarpiąc dekolt bluzki.

– Chciałabym panu coś pokazać, profesorze – wtrąciła Cho Chang, zachodząc z tyłu Snape'a i zbliżając usta do jego ucha. – Nie pożałuje pan...

Snape zamrugał ze zdziwienia, a potem odsunął się od niej gwałtownie.

– Minus... – zaczął.

– Może szlaban? – wrzasnął nagle Harry, podbiegając bez tchu do stołu nauczycielskiego, obecnie oblężonego przez uczennice.

– Potter – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Co ty tutaj robisz, Harry? – zdziwiła się Hermiona. – Proszę cię, zostaw nas... Co pan na to, profesorze, żebyśmy stąd wyszli? Trochę tłoczno się zrobiło... – zwróciła się do nauczyciela.

– Spieprzaj, Granger. Jeśli profesor gdziekolwiek pójdzie, to tylko ze mną!

– Chyba musiałabyś go siłą stąd wyciągnąć, Bulstrode, chociaż dla ciebie to nie byłby problem.

– Profesor z pewnością nie poleci na twoją ładną buźkę, Cho!

– Zainwestuj w grzebień, Granger, to pogadamy!

– Jestem pewien, że on nie jest hetero... – zaczął Harry nieśmiało, ale przerwał mu wściekły ryk Snape'a, w którym już od dłuższej chwili krew się gotowała, a teraz zaczęła wrzeć.

– Cisza! Minus po pięćdziesiąt punktów od każdego. I dwa tygodnie szlabanu. Z Flichem – dodał widząc, jak zwracają się na niego pełne nadziei spojrzenia uczniów.

– Możemy porozmawiać, Snape? – usłyszał.

– Tonks? – zdziwił się Severus.

– Na osobności – nalegała aurorka.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów z pewną ulgą.

Nie wiedział, co brali wszyscy uczniowie, ale było to bardzo niebezpieczne.

x

Tonks wyprowadziła go na korytarz, złapała za rękę i pociągnęła do lochów. Stanęła przed wejściem do jego pracowni i komnat mieszkalnych i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

– Pospiesz się, chyba nie chcesz, żeby cię dogonili, co? – powiedziała z rozbawieniem.

Snape posłuchał tylko dlatego, że był zbyt skołowany, by tego nie zrobić.

Tonks znów chwyciła go za rękę i wciągnęła do środka. A potem zbliżyła do jego twarzy swoją i szepnęła:

– Nie kochasz Marianne, prawda?

Mistrz Eliksirów pokiwał głową. Poczuł ulgę na myśl, że ktoś wreszcie zauważył to, że jakoś nie darzy sympatią swojej narzeczonej. Nawet, jeśli tym kimś była tylko ta panna Katastrofa.

– A mnie? – zaskoczyła go Tonks i zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć pocałowała go mocno w usta. Chyba tylko szok sprawił, że nie odepchnął jej natychmiast. Kiedy jednak kobieta drżącymi dłońmi zaczęła majstrować przy guzikach jego szaty, ocknął się i odepchnął ją od siebie stanowczo. Zaskoczona aurorka poleciała do tyłu i opadła na fotel. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy Severus podszedł do niej szybko.

– Sev – zamruczała, wyciągając do niego ręce.

Sev jednak nie chciał jej objąć. Chwycił ją za nadgarstki i przytrzymał mocno, a potem spojrzał prosto w jej oczy, lekko rozszerzone i nienaturalnie roziskrzone.

_Amortencja_ – stwierdził i z zaskoczenia puścił dłonie Tonks. Kobieta natychmiast wykorzystała to, by przyciągnąć go do siebie. Snape wyrwał się gwałtownie i wycelował w nią różdżkę.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Severusie. Wiesz, że tego chcesz...

– Jasne, że tak – wykrztusił. – Poczekaj tutaj, dobrze?

Aurorka uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie i pokiwała głową. Snape wybiegł ze swoich komnat, jakby go ktoś ścigał. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zaczął wymachiwać przed nimi różdżką, gorączkowo szepcząc zaklęcia. Kiedy skończył, poprawił rozchełstaną przez Tonks koszulę i ruszył z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali najbardziej spokojnym i nonszalanckim krokiem, na jaki było go stać przy takim wzburzeniu.

x

Znamy już pierwsze następstwa jednego eliksiru, krążącego po Hogwarcie i najwyższy czas, by szepnąć słówko o eliksirze drugim, który, jak pamiętamy, uwarzyli nasi młodociani spiskowcy, by nie dopuścić do mezaliansu w Hogwarcie.

Otóż była to mikstura eksperymentalna, dopiero co wypróbowywana na nielicznych ochotnikach i liczniejszych nieświadomych ofiarach przez jej wynalazców: Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Młodzi pionierzy w dziedzinie magicznych dowcipów przy jej opracowywaniu wzorowali się na egzotycznej i tajemniczej magii amazońskich plemion, o których książkę przypadkowo wykradli z Zakazanego Działu (szukali „Tysiąca y jedney przepaskudnych, a legalnych klątw magycznych na nieprzyjaciołów twoich", które polecił im Syriusz Black, ale było ciemno, a pani Pince wcześniej niż zwykle skończyła swoje cotygodniowe plotki z profesor Vector i profesor Hooch). Ambitni bracia połączyli współczesną magię z dokonaniami półnagich szamanów i w jednym przepisie zawarli całą swą wrodzoną fantazję i wiedzę magiczną, jaką posiedli w ciągu sześciu lat w Hogwarcie.

Eliksir o którym mowa, nosił dźwięczną, acz wciąż roboczą nazwę „Oktaryna"* i sprawiał... Ale źle byłoby to zdradzić przed czasem. Przypomnijmy tylko, że miał on zostać podany naszemu ulubionemu profesorowi, by go zmusić do poniechania absurdalnego zamiaru poślubienia panny Moreau. A konkretniej, by go kompletnie zdyskredytować w jej oczach, doprowadzić do wściekłości, tak, by ukazał jej swe prawdziwe, śmierciożercze oblicze i tym samym pozbawił jakichkolwiek złudzeń, co do swojej osoby.

Właściwie, jak wszystkie inne dzieła braci W., eliksir był kompletnie nieszkodliwy i niewinny, ale Snape znany był ze swojego braku poczucia humoru, ponuractwa i ironii-zdecydowanie-nie-auto-, więc należało się spodziewać, że zareaguje tak, jak trzeba.

Żeby mikstura zadziałała prawidłowo na konkretną osobę, musiała zawierać jakiś jej fragment – w naszym przypadku jej włos. Było to proste zaklęcie naprowadzające, wykorzystywane w wielu innych przepisach. Poza tym wywar był bezbarwny, pachniał dynią, która była jednym z jego głównych składników, miał konsystencję kisielu i pod wieloma względami był jeszcze niedopracowany. Ale działał i nie miał nieoczekiwanych efektów ubocznych, a to było najważniejsze.

Moglibyśmy urwać tu i zastanowić się nad zadziwiającą niewiarą w naszego drogiego Severusa. Czyż nie jest on jednym (i chyba najmłodszym!) z nielicznych ludzi, którzy zasłużyli na tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów? A mimo to wszyscy myślą, że bezkarnie mogą poić go dowolnymi, nawet amatorskimi eliksirami, a on się nie zorientuje! Pomińmy jednak tę oburzającą kwestię ignorancji lub niedoceniania zdolności profesora Snape'a, bo w efekcie końcowym nie uraczono go przecież żadną z mikstur.

Bo skoro okazało się, że Snape wcale nie pragnie związku z Marianne, a co za tym idzie, panna Moreau jest zupełnie bezpieczna z jego strony, Oktaryna stała się bezużyteczna. A raczej nie tyle bezużyteczna, co użyteczna w zupełnie innym celu. Zaiste wielkie i wspaniałe możliwości rozciągnęły się przed parą pierwszych hogwarckich rozrabiaków: byli niemal sami, tuż obok stołu nauczycielskiego, w prawie pustej Wielkiej Sali, około kwadransa przed tym, jak zbierze się w niej cała szkoła, by świętować zaręczyny, do których nie dojdzie! Cudowna okazja, grzechem byłoby ją przepuścić! Fred i George snuli już w myślach plany kogo mogliby uraczyć swoim najnowszym wynalazkiem, patrząc na siebie z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

Któregoś z wrednych Ślizgonów? Nie, przecież obok nich stoi jeden z Węży i z pewnością nie pozwoli na kpiny ze swoich kolegów. Snape'a? Nie, on już wystarczająco nacierpi się przez eliksir Marianne, więc choć tym razem można mu odpuścić. Więc może Flicha? Nie, nie można zmarnować takiej okazji na zwykłego woźnego! Hagrida? Profesor McŻelazną? Szkoda, że Umbridge jeszcze nie wróciła z Ministerstwa, gdzie składa Knotowi wyczerpującą relację z pierwszego półrocza... Więc może...

Dyrektor Dumbledore?

Dwie pary brązowych oczu równocześnie zaświeciły się radośnie i niebezpiecznie.

– Ej! – wykrzyknął Draco Malfoy. – Nie dzielę z wami mózgu, więc musicie mi powiedzieć, co wykombinowaliście!

Powiedzieli.

– Może jednak nie takie z was nudne lwiątka, jak sądziłem...

_* Rzecz jasna, oktaryna to kolor magiczny ze „Świata Dysku" Terry'ego Pratchetta, nie widziany przez zwykłych ludzi, a jedynie przez czarodziejów, coś „w rodzaju odblaskowego zielonkawożółtego fioletu"._


	9. Niech żyje bal!

Ostatni tydzień był dla mnie dość ciężki i nie mogłam wkleić kolejnego odcinka, mimo że już dawno był gotowy. Nic straconego, dziś z pewną taką nieśmiałością prezentuję dalsze losy Severusa i spółki i tradycyjnie bardzo proszę o wszelkie opinie.

* * *

– Harry, Hermiono, gdzie byliście? – zapytał Ron, kiedy wyraźnie wściekła Granger razem z wyraźnie posmutniałym Potterem podeszli z powrotem do opustoszałego już stolika.

– Powiedz temu palantowi, że on nie jest homo! – wrzasnęła Gryfonka.

– Jest! Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że w ogóle masz u niego jakieś szanse? – odparł Harry.

– Och, jesteś taki ślepy! To jasne, że mnie kocha!

– O co chodzi? – dopytywał zdziwiony Ron.

– Zamknij się! – zażądali zaskakująco zgodnie Harry i Hermiona, a potem odeszli szybko, każde w inną stronę.

Zdumiony Ron popatrzył na przeciwległy kąt sali, w którym stał stół Slytherinu. Przy nim jego dwaj bracia tłumaczyli coś zawzięcie niewzruszonemu Draconowi Malfoyowi. Ron nijak nie mógł słyszeć rozmowy, a brzmiała ona mniej więcej tak:

– Miał być pokój! Złamałeś umowę! – mówił wzburzony Fred.

– Ja? Skądże znowu – zdziwił się uprzejmie Draco, żeby natychmiast zaprzeczyć samemu sobie, mówiąc – chyba naprawdę nie sądziliście, że będę uczciwy! Na wielkiego Salazara, jestem Ślizgonem!

– Słowo to słowo, Malfoy!

– Pozwoliłem wam znęcać się nad Snape'em.

– Dla jego dobra!

– I zaczarować Millicentę.

– My Hermionę!

– Bo chcieliście się zemścić za to, że psuje wam interesy...

– Nie ważne! Miało być po jednej osobie z każdego domu.

– Gryffindor zawsze musi się wyróżniać – zakpił Draco.

– Ale czemu Harry? On nie jest gejem!

– Tego wieczora jest...

– Ech, daj spokój, George, z nim się nie dogadamy.

– Harry nas zabije! Ale nie zostawimy tak tego, prawda Fred? Chodź, zaraz zadziała Oktaryna...

A potem obaj bliźniacy odeszli, uśmiechając się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Draco nie przejmował się groźbami zupełnie, zajęty wypatrywaniem efektów eliksiru. Aż do następnego tygodnia, kiedy Weasleyowie zemścili się na nim okrutnie, rzucając na niego urok, który... Ale to już zupełnie inna historia...

x

– Profesorze! Profesorze!

Profesor Snape wracał właśnie do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy zdybała go Cho Chang. Severus odpowiedział najspokojniej, jak tylko potrafił:

– Słucham?

– Chciałam z panem porozmawiać. Czy mógłby pan... – Krukonka otworzyła pierwsze lepsze drzwi. – O, tu nam będzie wygodnie – stwierdziła.

– To schowek na miotły, panno Chang.

– Właśnie – ucieszyła się Cho, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na uczucia malujące się na twarzy nauczyciela, wśród których można było, prócz złości, odczytać również rosnące przerażenie.

Krukonka złapała go za rękę i zanim zdążył zaprotestować pociągnęła go do środka i zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Zupełnie nagle Mistrz Eliksirórw znalazł się w szalenie niewygodnej pozycji, z jednej strony przyciśnięty do panny Cho Chang, z drugiej do półki wypełnionej środkami czyszczącymi Flicha.

– Profesorze – szepnęła dziewczyna i wydała z siebie dźwięk, który zapewne miał być kokieteryjnym mruczeniem, a wyszedł, jakby ktoś dusił kota.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, Chang! – warknął Snape, próbując jak najbardziej odsunąć się od uczennicy. Był jednak osaczony. W plecy boleśnie wbijał mu się trzonek miotły, a do karku lepiła jakaś pajęczyna. Przed sobą zaś miał wielkie, niebieskie oczy Krukonki, wgapiając się w niego maślanym wzrokiem.

Panna Chang nieomal rozpłynęła z zachwytu – _jej_ Severus stał przed nią i patrzył na nią tymi swoimi seksownymi, czarnymi oczami...

– Nie mogę dłużej tego ukrywać! Kocham pana! – wykrzyknęła.

Mistrz Eliksirów najpierw zdębiał, a potem dość brutalnie chwycił ją za podbródek i uniósł jej głowę, zmuszając ją, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Ucieknijmy razem – poprosiła dziewczyna, mrugając intensywnie.

Myśli Severusa nie były zbyt cenzuralne, kiedy stwierdził, że Cho również jest pod wpływem Amortencji.

– Do moich komnat. Natychmiast! – warknął i jak burza wypadł ze schowka.

x

– Profesorze... – Sposób, w jaki to słowo zostało wypowiedziane, powinien zaalarmować Severusa.

I pewnie zrobiłoby to, gdyby nie był zbyt pochłonięty myślami o Tonks i Chang.

– Czego, Potter? – warknął, przeciskając się przez tłum, do stołu nauczycielskiego. Musiał usiąść i się zastanowić. Natychmiast.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Harry spokojnie, a jego oczy błyszczały jakby bardziej zielono, niż zazwyczaj. Zdumiony Severus zamrugał gwałtownie.

– Poczekaj na mnie w moich komnatach – wrzasnął nieco histerycznie i oddalił się szybko.

x

Auriga znad ramienia Remusa śledziła wzrokiem Snape'a, kiedy wychodził z Tonks. Po dłuższej chwili wrócił sam, za to wyglądając, jakby musiał ubierać się w wielkim pośpiechu.

A więc to tak? – zastanowiła się Sinistra, chociaż i rozum, i serce podpowiadało jej, że takie coś jest absolutnie niemożliwe, i że Severus prędzej dałby Gryffindorowi pięćdziesiąt punktów, niż tknął różowowłosą aurorkę.

Do Mistrza Eliksirów natychmiast podszedł Harry Potter, Snape powiedział mu coś, co spowodowało, że chłopak opuścił salę, a sam Severus wpadł między tańczący tłum. Chwilę później wyszedł z niego, a za nim wybiegła wyraźnie zachwycona Millicenta Bulstrode. Przez moment rozmawiali, a potem wyszli razem.

Piosenka skończyła się i Remus podziękował za taniec ukłonem. Auriga uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i pozwoliła odprowadzić się do stołu nauczycielskiego, zza którego nadal obserwowała uważnie drzwi do sali.

Co on kombinuje? – dziwiła się i zastanawiała, czy może jej były przyjaciel nie oszalał zupełnie i nie pomordował uczniów i Tonks w afekcie, tym bardziej, że żadne z nich dość długo już nie wracało do Wielkiej Sali.

– Wyglądasz na zmartwioną, Aurigo. Czy coś cię trapi? – usłyszała Sinistra nad uchem i zmuszona była oderwać wzrok od drzwi, by spojrzeć na uśmiechającego się do niej łagodnie Remusa Lupina.

– Och, nie, Remusie. Wszystko w porządku – odparła, usiłując zabrzmieć przekonująco.

Oczy wilkołaka informowały ją, że nie bardzo jej wierzy, ale nie będzie się kłócił.

– Skoro tak, to może miałabyś ochotę na kolejny taniec?

Sinistra zawahała się na chwilę. A potem uśmiechnęła się i wstała od stołu.

– Z przyjemnością.

x

Nie tylko Auriga ukradkiem przypatrywała się poczynaniom Severusa. Również Syriusz, siedzący w swojej psiej postaci przy stole Gryffindoru, nie spuszczał z niego oka. Kiedy do Snape'a podszedł Harry, Łapa groźnie obnażył zęby, ale przed rzuceniem się na nauczyciela powstrzymała go Marianne.

– Cześć, psinko – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Jak widzisz, mój narzeczony jak zwykle bardziej dba o uczniów, niż o mnie. Jest taki obowiązkowy, nawet na chwilę nie potrafi zapomnieć o pracy... – ciągnęła bez przekonania, bardziej, by mówić cokolwiek, niż mówić z sensem. Tak naprawdę wciąż próbowała wmawiać sobie, że Severusowi zależy na niej nawet bez Amortencji, ale mimo całej swej niewinnej naiwności nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć.

Łapa zawył cicho.

– Jesteś takim mądrym pieskiem, wiesz... – dodała Marianne, poklepując psa po kudłatej głowie, a potem odeszła.

Syriusz najpierw zamienił się w człowieka i dopiero później zaklął głośno.

A potem sięgnął po ukrytą pod stołem butelkę Ognistej Whisky i zaszył się z nią w kącie, osłonięty od niepożądanych spojrzeń kolumną, obwieszoną różnobarwnymi balonami, które sam nadmuchiwał.

x

Hermiona zaczaiła się na Severusa za starą zbroją, stojącą przy drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali. Była zdenerwowana, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Najchętniej odwróciłaby się na pięcie i uciekła, ale czuła, że nie wytrzyma ani minuty dłużej, jeśli natychmiast nie porozmawia z profesorem Snape'em.

Mężczyzna jej życia właśnie wyszedł z sali i Hermionowe serduszko zatrzepotało gwałtownie w jej dziewiczej piersi. Niestety, zaraz opadło, przeszyte trującą strzałą zazdrości. Obok Severusa, niemal uwieszona na jego ramieniu, szła Millicenta Bulstrode! Pochłonięci rozmową, nawet nie zauważyli Gryfonki.

– Panno Bulstrode, nie będę powtarzał! – mówił Snape.

– Ale zaraz pan tam przyjdzie, prawda? – spytała Millie, trzepocząc szaleńczo rzęsami.

– Tak właśnie powiedziałem – odparł, a panna Granger – gdyby nie była zbyt pochłonięta obmyślaniem najskuteczniejszej klątwy na rywalkę – mogłaby zauważyć, że ma przy tym minę, jakby z wielką trudnością powstrzymywał się przed ciśnięciem jakiegoś Niewybaczalnego.

W końcu Millicenta dała się przekonać, że Severus jak najszybciej dołączy do niej w jego własnych komnatach i w podskokach odeszła do lochów. Wyczerpany Mistrz Eliksirów oparł się o ścianę i zmrużył oczy. Hermiona natychmiast opuściła swą kryjówkę, skoczyła ku niemu i zawołała nieśmiało:

– Wszystko w porządku, profesorze?

Snape drgnął niespokojnie i gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Na widok uczennicy jego twarz momentalnie przybrała swój zwyczajny, wyniosły i zirytowany wyraz.

– Możemy porozmawiać, panie profesorze? – ciągnęła Gryfonka.

Severus, pełen najgorszych przeczuć, potaknął podejrzliwie.

– Chciałam panu powiedzieć... – zaczęła. – Właściwie to ja...

– Gdzie się podziała twoja słynna elokwencja, Granger? – zakpił Snape bezlitośnie. – Jeśli to wszystko, to pozwól, że wrócę na przyjęcie. I minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za zawracanie głowy nauczycielowi – dodał ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

– Niech pan nie odchodzi! Ja... Kocham pana! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i spuściła wstydliwie wzrok.

Severus jęknął głośno.

– Omówmy to w moich komnatach, Granger. Poczekaj tam na mnie – rzucił zduszonym głosem.

x

– Severusie? To ty? – zawołała Tonks, próbując dość niezręcznie pozbyć się fluorescencyjnego, pomarańczowego sweterka.

– Kto tu jest? – odparł jej wyraźnie damski głos, a po chwili w pokoju pojawiła się rozczochrana głowa panny Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger.

– Co tutaj robisz, Hermiono? – zdziwiła się aurorka, odrzucając sweterek na pobliski fotel i wygładzając bluzkę. – Ciepło tutaj, prawda? – dodała nonszalancko.

– Profesor Snape kazał mi poczekać tu na siebie. Powinnaś przyjść później, Tonks. Raczej nie będzie miał dla ciebie czasu.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się tylko tajemniczo i wzruszyła ramionami. Ta smarkula jeszcze zobaczy, dla kogo Severus nie znajdzie czasu.

Chwilę później drzwi ponownie otworzyły się i weszła przez nie dumna Cho Chang, nieco spóźniona, ponieważ po drodze wstąpiła jeszcze do toalety, by poprawić makijaż.

– Severusie? – zawołała, ale szybko spostrzegła, że jej ukochany niestety jest nieobecny, a w jego komnatach siedzi jedynie ta przemądrzała Granger i niezdarna aurorka.

Pomińmy wyjaśnienia wszystkich kobiet i zaczekajmy, aż w komnatach Severusa znajdą się wszystkie osoby dramatu, bo dopiero wtedy będzie naprawdę interesująco.

I rzeczywiście: w pięć minut później w pokoju zjawił się Harry Potter, nerwowo wygładzając niesforne włosy i usiłując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio zmieniał bieliznę. Po kolejnych pięciu do naszej grupy dołączyła również Millicenta Bulstrode, z rzęsami lepiącymi się od tuszu i zalotnie rozpiętymi górnymi guzikami szkolnej koszuli.

– Gdzie jest Severus? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

– Jestem pewna, że to, czego od niego chcecie, nie jest takie ważne – odezwała się Cho wyniośle. – Byłabym zatem wdzięczna, gdybyście stąd poszli, ponieważ jestem umówiona z Sevem na randkę.

– Ty? – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Och, Harry, mówiłam ci, że on nie jest homo! – odpowiedziała Hermiona z przyganą. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Aby Zostać Gejem rumienił się i bladł na zmianę.

– To niemożliwe...

– A jednak. A profesor Snape umówiony jest ze mną! Ha!

– Nie, bo ze mną!

– Ze mną!

Zewsząd posypały się protesty i okrzyki, że Severus Snape umówił się właśnie z tą, a nie inną osobą.

– Spokojnie! – zawołała nagle Hermiona, wskakując na fotel i rozkładając ręce. – Bądźmy rozsądni. Najszybciej dowiemy się, kogo profesor Snape kocha, pytając go o to!

Cała piątka stwierdziła, że plan nie jest najgorszy i przez następny kwadrans wszyscy w miarę spokojnie i zgodnie czekali przybycia gospodarza, zabawiając się oglądaniem jego prywatnej kolekcji książek (Hermiona), prywatnej bielizny (Cho, Millicenta i Tonks) albo ogólnym przetrząsaniem szuflad jego prywatnego biurka (Harry).

Jednak czas mijał, a Severus nie przychodził. Hermiona rozejrzała się uważnie po swoich towarzyszach, a kiedy stwierdziła, że wszyscy są zajęci, cichutko zaczęła wycofywać się w kierunku drzwi.

– A ty dokąd? – zainteresowała się Cho, oskarżycielsko wskazując ją palcem. Głowy nieszczęsnych adoratorów, jak jedna zwróciły się we wskazanym kierunku.

– Chyba nie chciałaś iść poszukać Severusa sama, co? – zapytała Millicenta podejrzliwie.

– Nie, szłam tylko do... ee... łazienki – odparła zmieszana Hermiona, ale nikt już jej nie uwierzył.

– Hermiona ma rację, powinniśmy go poszukać – poparł przyjaciółkę Harry. Podszedł do drzwi i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, pchnął je.

Drzwi nie ruszyły się ani o cal.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i sama naparła na klamkę. Nieskutecznie.

– Zamknięte!

A i owszem, sam Severus postarał się o to, by żaden z jego obłąkanych absztyfikantów nie mógł wydostać się z jego komnat, a za to nie potrzebował hasła, by do nich wejść. Mistrzowi Eliksirów trzeba było spokoju, aby móc wreszcie dowiedzieć się, co tu się właściwie wyprawia.

Remus nie przypuszczał, że bal mu się spodoba. Liczył na głośną, nieprzyjemną muzykę, dziwaczny taniec nowoczesny, w którym nigdy nie był dobry, i strumienie alkoholu. Tak zwykle wyglądały imprezy, które za czasów jego młodości urządzało się w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru z okazji wygranego meczu albo końca egzaminów. Remus zwykle wymykał się po pierwszej pół godzinie i resztę wieczoru spędzał z książką w bibliotece albo ćwicząc zaklęcia w jakiejś pustej klasie. Nie żeby nie lubił się bawić – po prostu wolał kameralne spotkania w wąskim gronie przyjaciół.

Tym razem było inaczej. To znaczy owszem, muzyka była nieprzyjemna: dobre do tańca melodie przeplatały się z nowomodnym wyciem i łubudubu w refrenie, uczniowie pili z trzymanych pod stołami butelek, a nauczyciele z tych trzymanych na stołach. Remus zatańczył kilka razy z Tonks, a potem, kiedy ona zniknęła, z Aurigą, z którą zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić, kiedy uczył w Hogwarcie. I właśnie z nią mile spędził większą część wieczoru.

Nie mógł jednak zaniedbać swojego przyjaciela, więc między jednym tańcem a drugim przeprosił Sinistrę i odszukał Syriusza.

– I jak się bawisz? – zapytał Łapa, wychylając kolejny kieliszek Ognistej.

– Przemieniłeś się! Dlaczego? – wykrzyknął Remus. – To niebezpieczne! Nie powinieneś!

– I tak nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi... Kobieta mego życia woli przerośniętego nietoperza, mój chrześniak pewnie zaszył się gdzieś z tą swoją Chang – oboje wyparowali, a mój teoretycznie najlepszy przyjaciel cały wieczór podrywa kobietę, która nawet kiedy z nim rozmawia, wygląda, jakby myślami była co najmniej wśród swoich gwiazd.

– Auriga jest nieco zamyślona, to prawda... Nie podrywam jej, Łapo!

– W takim razie jesteś durniem, bo powinieneś.

– Syriuszu!

Łapa opróżnił kolejny kieliszek.

– A gdzie jest Tonks? – spytał Remus.

– Pewnie też znalazła sobie jakiś przytulny dwuosobowy kącik... Życie jest do dupy, wiesz, Lunatyku?

– Nie pij więcej.

– Tylko to mi zostało. Wracaj do swojej przyjaciółki, Remmy. Zabierz ja na Wieżę Astronomiczną i... Zresztą, wiesz, jak to się robi...

W Lupinie rozbawienie mieszało się z irytacją. Przez chwilę chciał wspomnieć, że komu jak komu, ale Auridze Wieża Astronomiczna nie wyda się szczególnie romantycznym miejscem, potem, że pewnie i tak już jest zajęta, jeszcze potem, że on wcale nie lubi Aurigi w takim sensie, o jakim Syriusz myśli. W końcu jednak stwierdził, że nie warto dyskutować z przyjacielem w takim stanie, więc powiedział tylko cierpliwie:

– Chodź, Łapo, chyba już powinieneś się położyć...

x

– Albusie – zaczął Snape wściekle, ale urwał z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Dubledore odwrócił się do niego. – Co ci się stało? – wykrztusił.

Nie chodziło o to, że Dyrektor miał na twarzy wszystkie chyba odcienie tęczy, a broda świeciła mu na fioletowo. Nie chodziło o to, że jego szata miała kolor dojrzałych malin, a na butach o długich noskach podzwaniały srebrzyste dzwoneczki. Nie chodziło również o to, że w kiedyś srebrzystych, a teraz odblaskowo zielonkawożółtych włosach mężczyzny gniazdo uwiło sobie stadko małych, niebieściutkich kanarków. Bardziej o to, że staruszek uśmiechał się szeroko i zdawał się być całkowicie ze swojego wyglądu zadowolony.

– Ładnie, prawda? Trzeba przyznać, że nasi uczniowie mają wiele fantazji...

– Mniejsza o to! – Snape stwierdził, że woli nie wiedzieć. – Czy możesz mi jakoś wyjaśnić fakt, że...

– Nie teraz, Severusie. Nie widzisz, że tańczę?

– To ważne. Ktoś...

– Nie. Teraz. Severusie – powiedział twardo Dumbledore. – Znajdź Mari i zabaw ją trochę. Kiedy ostatnio ją widziałem była smutna.

Dyrektor odpłynął w rytm walca, ciągnąc za sobą rozchichotaną profesor Pomfrey.

Severus zaklął pod nosem. W jego komnatach zamknięte były trzy uczennice, jedna aurorka i Harry Przeklęty Potter, którzy jak jeden uparli się zgwałcić go tego wieczora. Według największego podobieństwa wszyscy zostali napojeni Amortencją, ale kto przy zdrowych zmysłach i dlaczego miałby to robić? Na te pytania Mistrz Eliksirów nie znajdywał odpowiedzi.

Trzeba podać im antidotum. Tylko skąd je wziąć? Zapasów żadnych w szkole nie ma, bo i po co zajmować się odtrutką na Amortencję, która zresztą zawsze musi być świeża, skoro jest tyle ważniejszych spraw? Więc trzeba uwarzyć.

A uwierzcie, że nasz Mistrz Eliksirów nie dostał tego miana li i jedynie za piękne oczy i uwarzenie antidotum do dla niego pestka! Gorzej jednak z dostępem do jego prywatnej pracowni, bo przecież w swoich komnatach zamknął swoich wielbicieli. Jest jeszcze klasa, ale w niej nie ma wszystkich składników. Cóż, trzeba będzie jakoś sobie poradzić...

– Sevisiu! Kochanie! – zaszczebiotał mu ktoś nagle nad uchem. – Może wrócimy do lochów, co, misiu?

_Miś _odwrócił się z mordem w oczach.

– Nie.

Nie dodał, że w lochach przebywa aktualnie cały tabun ludzi.

– Może więc zatańczymy?

– Dobrze – zgodził się nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie Severus, chwycił Marianne za rękę i pociągnął ją na parkiet.

Kiedy tańczyli, uporczywie próbował patrzeć jej w oczy, ale nadal nie mógł z nich nic wyczytać. Spróbował więc wywiadu tradycyjnymi metodami.

– Warzyłaś już jakiś eliksir w mojej pracowni? – zagaił uprzejmie.

– Nie, skarbie – odparła Marianne, tuląc się do niego mocno. – Nie myśl teraz o pracy, kotku.

– Na pewno? Wydawało mi się, że zniknęło kilka składników, myślałem, że to twoja robota.

– Nie, kochanie, powiedziałabym ci, gdybym coś robiła, prawda? – odparła panna Moreau tonem skrzywdzonej niewinności.

– Wiesz, kilka uczennic nagle zapałało do mnie wielką miłością i zastanawiam się, czy nie wiesz czegoś na ten temat? – drążył uparcie Severus.

– Och, Sevisiu! Któraś z uczennic cię uwodziła? Mam być zazdrosna? – wystraszyła się Marianne.

– Owszem, uwodziła mnie aż trójka uczennic, jeden uczeń i jedna aurorka – nagle głos Severusa stał się lodowato zimny i ostry. – Na pewno nie wiesz nic o nielegalnej Amortencji krążącej po Hogwarcie? Marianne nie mogła dłużej kłamać!

– Chciałam, żebyś mnie kochał! – zawyła. Kilka tańczących obok nich par, obejrzało się na nich z zaciekawieniem.

– Cicho...

– Kochasz mnie? – spytała Marianne, podnosząc na Severusa swoje piękne oczęta i energicznie trzepocząc rzęsami.

Snape, który wiedział już wszystko, zostawił ją zapłakaną na środku parkietu i wyszedł.

x

– Snape! – damski głos dobiegł Severusa, gdy ten chodził w te i wewte po pustym korytarzu na drugim piętrze. Zaciekawiony Astronauta przyglądał mu się z lekkim niepokojem ze swych ram.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się gwałtownie, by stanąć oko w oko z Heloizą Vector. Wyraźnie złą Heloizą Vector.

Profesor numerologii była całkiem atrakcyjną kobietą, rok czy dwa starszą od Severusa. Miała krótko ostrzyżone, ciemne włosy, ładną twarz, zgrabną figurę, a do tego była inteligentna i wygadana. I nie cierpiała Snape'a z wzajemnością.

Teraz, zarumieniona od tańca albo raczej od wędrówki po schodach, z pogardliwie wydętymi ustami, w skromnej małej czarnej, zasłaniającej akurat tyle, by pozostawić miejsce dla wyobraźni, autentycznie przeraziła i tak już znękanego Severusa.

– Jeśli chcesz mi wyznać, że mnie kochasz, to nie strzęp języka, tylko poczekaj na mnie w moich lochach – rzuciły usta mężczyzny, zanim jego zmęczony umysł zdążył uświadomić sobie, że to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

Liza spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Zmieszczę się? Szkoda, że Marianne może mieć coś przeciwko – zadrwiła.

Snape obdarzył ją swoim najpaskudniejszym spojrzeniem, obiecującym straszliwe tortury za jeszcze jedno słowo. W jego oczach czaiła się taka desperacja, że Liza się zawahała.

– Właściwie szukałam Aurigi. To jej miejsce, wiesz? – powiedziała ostro, zamiast dalej kpić.

– Oczywiście, że wiem – odparł z irytacją, odzyskując rezon.

Przecież to Sinistra zaraziła go głupią manią włóczenia się po zamku, zamiast spędzania całego wolnego czasu w lochach. Zresztą Severus, tak jak i Vector, miał nadzieję spotkać tu przyjaciółkę.

– Pewnie już wróciła do siebie – ciągnęła Liza ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, nie mogąc się oprzeć. – Cóż, nie będę jej przeszkadzać, tym bardziej, że Remus również już gdzieś zniknął...

Snape uniósł ironicznie brew, a kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Aur się z nim przyjaźni. Zdaje się, że spędzili dziś bardzo miły wieczór. Remus jest takim uroczym mężczyzną...

– Nie wątpię – zgodził się kpiąco Severus. – Aczkolwiek przypuszczam, że Auriga została pozbawiona jego niewątpliwie _uroczego_ towarzystwa. Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, prowadził swojego pijanego w sztok kolegę do komnat gościnnych.

Heloiza skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

– Ale zgodzisz się ze mną, że ładna byłaby z nich para, prawda? – zapytała zaczepnie.

– Oczywiście. Całe noce razem wpatrywaliby się w księżyc w pełni. Niezmiernie romantyczne.

Liza prychnęła, jak rozzłoszczona kotka, na co Severus tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– Nie tak romantyczne, jak wspólne mieszanie w kociołku – odparła, odwracając się, by odejść.

– Dobranoc, profesor Vector – rzucił za nią ironicznie Snape, a potem na nowo podjął swoją wędrówkę.

Najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi Sinistrze, a w tym celu trzeba by pofatygować się na Wieżę Astronomiczną – bo tutaj kobieta chyba nie ma zamiaru już dzisiaj przyjść. A jeśli przy okazji przerwie się jej słodkie _tête_-à-_tête_ z Lupinem... Tym lepiej – pomyślał Severus złośliwie, ale zaraz zreflektował się, że jeszcze bardziej wściekła na niego Auriga nie jest akurat tym, co mu jest teraz potrzebne. Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie, wilkołak na pewno jest ze swoim zapchlonym przyjacielem, a nawet jeśli nie, to Sinistra jest na tyle rozsądna, by nie próbować z nim... No dobrze, nie jest...

Severus jeszcze przez chwilę rozważał swoje szanse, które niestety wciąż przedstawiały się mniej więcej pół na pół, na to, że Auriga wyrzuci go ze swoich komnat albo że w ogóle mu nie otworzy.

Wybiła jedenasta, kiedy nasz bohater zaczął wdrapywać się po schodach, stwierdziwszy, że nie ma nic do stracenia, a może odzyskać sprzymierzeńca i przyjaciółkę.


	10. Niedorzeczności

Ciche i jakby nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi przerwało błogą ciszę panującą w prywatnych komnatach Sinistry. Auriga, ubrana już w swoją ulubioną piżamę, jasnoszarą z wielkim, błękitnym słoniem na plecach, siedziała zwinięta w kłębek na kanapie przy kominku i czytała sobie swoje ulubione sonety Szekspira. Zdziwiła się nieco, gdyż nie spodziewała się już nikogo. Dochodziła północ, co wytrwalsi uczniowie i nauczyciele pewnie bawili się jeszcze w Wielkiej Sali, a reszta albo spała albo bawiła się gdzie indziej, już na własną rękę. Ona jakoś nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo. Niemniej jednak przywołała szlafrok i uprzejmie zawołała: proszę.

Spodziewała się Lizy, może Remusa albo jakiegoś ucznia, który miał problem, a nigdzie nie potrafił już znaleźć trzeźwego nauczyciela.

Ale w żadnym wypadku nie Severusa Snape'a, który wśliznął się cicho do środka, zamknął drzwi i stanął przed nimi niepewnie, wciąż z dłonią na klamce, jakby się obawiał, czy nie będzie musiał uciekać.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedział. – Wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam, ale... – zawahał się.

Auriga nie zamierzała mu niczego ułatwiać, zresztą i tak nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie słowa. Milczała więc, patrząc na niego ze zdenerwowaniem.

– Nie mam gdzie spać, bo w moich komnatach są aktualnie cztery kobiety, które są we mnie na zabój zakochane. I Harry Potter.

W jego głosie brzmiała dziwna desperacja, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi. Sinistra otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie! – zawołał Snape gorzko, wchodząc dalej. – Nie ja ich tam zaprosiłem! No dobrze, ja, ale nie ja podałem im Amortencję. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, a na pewno się tego dowiem, może być pewien, że nie pożyje długo... – mówił, zaczynając chodzić niespokojnie po pokoju.

Auriga niewiele zrozumiała z tego wyrzuconego w pośpiechu strumienia słów, wiedziała jednak, że nie powinna pozwolić Severusowi dłużej stać tu przed nią, jeśli nie chce przepłakać całej nocy.

– Spadaj – zażądała, otrząsając się ze zdziwienia.

– O co ci chodzi, Sinistra? – zirytował się Snape, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. – Cały dzień zachowujesz się, jakbym nie wiadomo jaką krzywdę ci zrobił!

– Jestem niedorzeczną idiotką, mam więc chyba prawo zachowywać się niedorzecznie? – odparła ze złością, zatrzaskując książkę i zrywając się z kanapy.

Tym razem to Severus wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Mówiłem ci to już tyle razy, że chyba zdążyłaś się przyzwyczaić – odpowiedział sarkastycznie. – Ale niech ci będzie: _przepraszam! – _westchnął ciężko. – Pasuje?

– Nie!

– Powiesz mi o co jesteś zła, czy masz zamiar tylko się obrażać? – zapytał ironicznie, ze stoickim spokojem, który jeszcze bardziej potęgował złość Aurigi.

– Domyśl się! – warknęła Sinistra, podchodząc do drzwi prowadzących do jej sypialni.

– Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy!

– Też tak myślałam, dopóki potajemnie nie zaręczyłeś się z tą kretynką! – krzyknęła i wyszła, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

– Ha! Tu cię boli! – zawołał drwiąco Severus przez zamknięte drzwi.

– Wynoś się, Snape, bo wyrzucę cię zaklęciem!

– Gdybyś choć przez chwilę pomyślała logicznie, to zauważyłabyś, że kompletnie nic mnie nie łączy z Marianne!...

Po tym stwierdzeniu na moment zapadła cisza. A potem drzwi uchyliły się i w powstałej dziurze pojawiła się podejrzliwa twarz astronomki.

– Taak? – zapytała Auriga cichutko.

– Na litość, Sinistra, nie bądź głupia! Marianne jest jeszcze większą idiotką niż ty!

Kobieta nadal patrzyła na niego pusto.

– Chciałem skorzystać z legilimencji, żeby zobaczyć, o co jej chodzi – zaczął spokojnie. – I nie wiedziałem nic... – urwał i zajrzał Auridze w oczy, chcąc mimo obietnicy delikatnie zbadać o czym myśli.

– Nie! Nie dlatego, że ją nieprzytomnie kocham, na Merlina, co ty czytasz, Sinistra? – wykrzyknął. Aurgia spojrzała na niego groźnie i odwróciła wzrok, a on ciągnął dalej: – Marianne nie ma w głowie absolutnie nic! Jest najbardziej głupią i bezmyślną istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nawet gumochłony mają więcej mózgu! Pomyśl, Sinistra,_ jak _ona mogłaby mnie interesować?

Astronomka przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby sama nie wiedziała czy uwierzyć mu i ucieszyć się czy walnąć w niego jakąś klątwą.

– Zaręczyłeś się z nią! – rzuciła oskarżycielsko.

– Nie, Dumbledore mnie zaręczył – poprawił. – A ja cały dzień usiłuję się jakoś z tego wyplątać.

– A cała reszta kobiet... i nie tylko kobiet... która się za tobą ugania? – spytała Auriga podejrzliwie.

– Mówiłem: Amortencja. Na Salazara, chyba nie jesteś zazdrosna, Sinistra! – wykrzyknął Snape z mieszaniną rozbawienia i powątpiewania.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzyła się Auriga trochę zbyt szybko i natychmiast zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem, żeby nie zobaczył oblewającego jej twarz rumieńca.

Severus zaklął paskudnie, bo skrzydło drzwi uderzyło go w nos.

– Więc mogę zostać? – zawołał jeszcze. – Nie mam gdzie spać.

– Zostań – odpowiedział mu zduszony głos zza drzwi. – Możesz zająć kanapę, ale do mnie nie zbliżaj się przez następny miesiąc, bo jestem na ciebie wściekła!

x

W taki sposób Auriga dowiedziała się prawdy, która spowodowała, że przez kolejną godzinę kobieta miotała się niespokojnie po swojej sypialni, wyrzucając sobie kompletną głupotę i ślepotę. Severus miał rację – była idiotką, a do tego zachowywała się, jak spanikowana Puchonka. Co on sobie teraz o niej myśli?

Snape nie myślał nic, bo spał już głęboko, korzystając z tego, że kanapa Aurigi jest o wiele wygodniejsza niż jego fotel. Przed snem pomyślał sobie tylko, że z jego przyjaciółką musi być źle, skoro urządza mu dzikie awantury z takiego powodu (bo zwykłe awantury były u nich na porządku dziennym), ale nie miał ochoty i czasu, by dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić.

Wreszcie, koło wpół do drugiej, astronomce udało się zasnąć. Po godzinie obudził ją chłód i z irytacją zauważyła, że ogień w kominku znów został zgaszony przez hulające po wieży przeciągi. Już od dłuższego czasu obiecywała sobie, że znajdzie na to jakieś zaklęcie, ale zawsze zapominała. Niechętnie wstała i sięgnęła po różdżkę. Było jej zimno, a w komnacie obok przy ciepłym kominku spał sobie Severus...

Na swoje usprawiedliwienie Auriga miała tylko to, że była zaspana i nagle zapragnęła zobaczyć przyjaciela (który bądź co bądź właściwie wcale _nie ma_ żadnej narzeczonej) i upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, bo przecież w zamkniętej Wieży Astronomicznej nocą czyha tyle niebezpieczeństw...

Cichutko otworzyła drzwi, weszła do salonu i spojrzała na okrytego peleryną Severusa, smacznie śpiącego na jej kanapie, naprzeciw której w kominku trzaskał ogień. A potem sama złamała swoje życzenie, by Snape trzymał się od niej z daleka i ostrożnie ułożyła się obok niego.

– Auriga? – zapytał niepewnie wyrwany ze snu szpieg.

– Kominek mi zgasł – odparła Sinistra, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i przytuliła się do niego ufnie.

– Och, jasne – powiedział zaskoczony Severus, ale ona już spała. – Dobranoc...

Najpierw pomyślał, że nie wyrzuci jej przecież z jej własnego salonu, potem, że właściwie wcale mu ona nie przeszkadza, w końcu, że lepiej spać niż marnować czas na głupie myśli. Otoczył ją więc delikatnie ramieniem i również zasnął.

x

Rano Sinistra zbudziła się we własnym łóżku, otulona kołdrą i cudownie wyspana. Ogień na kominku buzował wesoło, a Severusa nie było. Ani obok Aurigi, ani w ogóle w jej komnatach.

Najpierw astronomka pomyślała, że to wszystko jej się tylko śniło, potem, że Severus mógł nie życzyć sobie, żeby pchała mu się do łóżka, co natychmiast spowodowało, że gorąco zapragnęła, żeby to jednak był tylko sen. Kawałek pergaminu, który zauważyła nad kominkiem, rozwiał jej wątpliwości i nieco ją pocieszył.

Liścik od Severusa, skreślony jego ostrym, zamaszystym pismem, brzmiał tak:

_ Mam pomysł, jak to wszystko odkręcić, ale musisz mi pomóc. Spotkajmy się na obiedzie (jeśli do tej pory raczysz wstać. Jak można spać do południa?). Daruj sobie swoje irracjonalne fochy i postaraj się być miła dla Marianne, jeśli ją spotkasz._

_ Severus_

Sinistra pomyślała z żalem, że to nie to samo, co „Najdroższa Aurigo, pomóż mi wyplątać się z tego absurdalnego związku, żebyśmy już na zawsze mogli być razem, ponieważ kocham Cię nad życie! Na wieki Twój, Severus", ale wiedziała, że nie może oczekiwać zbyt wiele. Najważniejsze, że Snape nie był ani zaręczony, ani – chyba – zły na nią za jej zachowanie. Teraz musiała zdecydować tylko czy może ujawnić swoje uczucia do niego czy nie; wciąż nie wiedziała przecież, co on o tym myśli. A najprostszym sposobem, by się tego dowiedzieć, było zejście do Wielkiej Sali i porozmawianie z nim.

x

Severus Snape zbudził się wcześnie rano, bardzo zdziwił się, widząc obok siebie Aurigę, a potem przeklął sam siebie. Zastanawiał się, jak mógł być taki głupi i nie zauważyć, że Sinistra również jest pod działaniem Eliksiru Miłosnego? Bo nic innego, jak to, że go wypiła – być może mniejszą dawkę niż reszta, ale zawsze – nie mogło tłumaczyć jej zachowania.

Tym bardziej wolał nie budzić jej, tylko przelewitował ją ostrożnie do łóżka, rozpalił w jej kominku i zostawił ją w spokoju. Wziął szybki, zimny prysznic, wypił zamówioną z kuchni kawę i wyszedł, zostawiając liścik.

Nie sądził, by ktokolwiek był już na nogach, tym bardziej, że w ferworze zabawy podchmielony nieco Dyrektor ogłosił dzień dzisiejszy wolnym od zajęć. Zresztą i tak nikt raczej nie nadawałby się do nauczania i uczenia.

Severus jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wylegiwanie się w łóżku, ponieważ musiał załatwić kilka niecierpiących zwłoki spraw.

Zaczął od złożenia zamówienia na kilkanaście składników do eliksirów w aptece Geber&Bauer na Pokątnej, która zajmowała się również sprzedażą wysyłkową. Do listu dołączył dość ciężką sakiewkę, z adnotacją, że wszystkie ingrediencje mają być przysłane nie dalej jak za godzinę. Znał właściciela sklepu, który nie nazywał się ani Geber, ani Bauer, tylko Fox, i wiedział, że może liczyć na poważne potraktowanie.

Potem Severus zmusił się do napisania podania o formularz unieważniający jego zaręczyny z Marianne. Wymyślenie na tyle uprzejmej formułki w stanie ogromnego wzburzenia umysłu, kiedy do głowy przychodziły mu jedynie słowa niecenzuralne, zajęło mu około godziny. Kiedy już się z tym uporał, stwierdził, że dłużej nie może ignorować faktu, że w jego komnatach zamknięte są trzy uczennice i jedna aurorka, beznadziejnie w nim zakochane, które z pewnością zdążyły już się nawzajem pozabijać z zazdrości. I Harry Potter. O tym Severus nie mógł zapomnieć, chociaż bardzo, bardzo by chciał.

To, gdzie podziewała się Marianne, nie obchodziło go za bardzo. Równie dobrze mogła upić się, wyjść na dwór, wpaść do jeziora i dać się pożreć wielkiej kałamarnicy, a i tak w ogóle by go to nie zmartwiło.

Z rosnącym przerażeniem nasz ulubiony Mistrz Eliksirów stanął przed drzwiami swojej komnaty. A potem stwierdził, że choć co tydzień stawia czoła Voldemortowi, nie odważy się wejść do pokoju pełnego jego adoratorów i wycofał się czym prędzej.

Przecież mógł uwarzyć antidotum bez udziału ofiar, bo wszystkie składniki miał już zamówione i jego prywatne zapasy nie były mu potrzebne. Nie musiał sprawdzać czy jego wielbiciele się nie pozabijali – skoro nie interesowało to Dyrektora tej szkoły, to dlaczego miałoby interesować jego? I tak nikt nie będzie mógł mieć o nic pretensji, a już szczególnie wyżej wspomniany Dyrektor, skoro sam nie zajmuje się swoją szkołą!

W ten sposób, uciszywszy wyrzuty sumienia, Severus skierował się do swojej klasy, żeby tam poczekać na złożone zamówienie.

Otrzymał je co prawda nie po godzinie, ale po dwóch, ale i tak był zadowolony i jak najszybciej zabrał się do pracy. Co prawda Severus nie przypuszczał, by przygotowanego przez Marianne eliksiru było tak dużo lub był tak mocny, by działać długo, ale dla pewności wolał podać wszystkim ofiarom antidotum.

Pomińmy cały proces warzenia, bo przecież nie piszemy podręcznika do eliksirów, a i tak już stanowczo za dużo ich w tej opowieści! Zresztą Severus jest profesjonalistą i wszystkie jego ruchy są doskonale zgrane, proste i niezbędne, nie pomaga sobie śpiewem, jak Marianne, a odtrutka nie bulgocze tak efektywnie, jak sama Amortencja czy Oktaryna – słowem, to na prawdę nic ciekawego.

Ważne, że po kilku godzinach intensywnej pracy, antidotum było gotowe, a nasz ulubiony warzyciel otarł pot z czoła i odetchnął z ulgą. Był uratowany!

x

Heloiza Vector zdziwiła się, widząc swoją przyjaciółkę w tak cudownym humorze, który ta nieudolnie próbowała ukrywać. Właściwie Auriga nie wiedziała jeszcze czy w ogóle ma powód do radości, ale ostatnia noc przywróciła jej zwyczajny optymizm.

– Co się stało, Aur? – spytała Liza, kiedy astronomka usiadła obok niej przy stole nauczycielskim z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Oprócz nich przy stole zasiadała jedynie poważna jak zwykle Minerwa McGonnagal, zaspana Bathsheba Babbling, łagodnie uśmiechnięty Remus Lupin i jego wierny czarny pies. Reszta zapewne odsypiała nocną zabawę albo leczyła kaca. Podobnie było z uczniami – zostały tylko niedobitki z poszczególnych domów, więc Minerwa zebrała ich wszystkich i usadziła przy jednym stole, najbliższym stołowi nauczycielskiemu.

– Zamierzasz zdradzić mi powód swojego dobrego humoru, Aurigo? Czyżby był nim Remus Lupin? Spójrz, on również jest dziś jakiś zadowolony.

– Nie, Lizzie, nie mam nic wspólnego z uszczęśliwieniem Remusa – odparła Sinistra, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

W istocie nie miała, gdyż powodem dobrego nastroju Lunatyka był jego przyjaciel, Łapa, który poprzedniej nocy nie poskąpił sobie alkoholu i bardzo barwnie wyklinał Remusa, kiedy ten wyciągał go na obiad.

– Więc co się stało, kochana? – dopytywała Liza. – Czyżby Snape'a strzelił nagły i niespodziewany szlag, a ty miałaś przyjemność być tego świadkiem?

– Nie, to z pewnością nie poprawiłoby mi humoru, Lizo – skarciła ją łagodnie Sinistra.

– No to z pewnością ma to związek z jakąś _mega-interesującą_ kometą czy czymś równie _ciekawym_, co zobaczyłaś w nocy – powiedziała Vector z przekąsem. – Ciebie zwykle cieszą takie sprawy...

– Nie, poprzednim razem byłaś bliżej! – zaśmiała się Auriga.

– Więc jednak Snape? Skoro nie trafił go szlag, to może okazało się nagle, że i on, i jego narzeczona wyjeżdżają do Honolulu i nie będziemy ich musiały więcej oglądać? – spytała z nadzieją Vector. Sinistra pokręciła głową. Liza spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, a jej wzrok krzyczał oskarżycielsko: przespałaś się z nim!

– Nie, nie, nie! – zaoponowała astronomka, rumieniąc się lekko. – Nie zgaduj już, bo kompletnie ci to nie wychodzi. Zresztą i tak na razie nie mogę nic ci powiedzieć...

Vector popatrzyła na nią uważnie, Auriga uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i sięgnęła po tosta. Menu było śniadaniowe, widocznie skrzaty również się spiły albo uznały, że pierwszym posiłkiem po przebudzeniu raczej nie może być obiad.

W tej właśnie chwili w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali stanął jak zwykle ponury i zasępiony Snape. Poszukał wzrokiem Aurigi i podszedł do niej szybko.

– Dzień dobry – rzucił do zaskoczonej Lizy.

– Cześć – zaświergotała radośnie Auriga i zaraz opanowała się, stwierdzając, że jednak rola postrzelonej z miłości idiotki nie pasuje do niej za bardzo. – Gdzie zgubiłeś swoją narzeczoną? – powiedziała ciut zaczepnie swoim zwykłym tonem.

Heloiza spojrzała na nią, jakby była niespełna rozumu. Jeszcze wczoraj Auriga nienawidziła Snape'a z całego swojego złamanego serca, a teraz znów traktuje go normalnie, tak, jakby nigdy się na niego nie gniewała!

Severus ucieszył się w duchu, że jego przyjaciółka w końcu zachowuje się zwyczajnie (chociaż spowodowany Amortencją dziwny błysk w jej oczach nadal nieco go martwił), ale dla porządku obdarzył ją groźnym spojrzeniem. Nakładając sobie na talerz owsianki, odparł spokojnie:

– Nie wiem. Możliwe, że utopiła się gdzieś z rozpaczy, że jej nie kocham i oszczędziła mi zachodu z papierkową robotą.

– Czyżby to nie był udany związek? – wtrąciła Vector złośliwie.

Snape nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie w tej chwili wielka, brązowa sowa upuściła przed nim szarą kopertę z pieczęcią Ministerstwa Magii. Mistrz Eliksirów wyjął list z talerza i otrzepał go z owsianki, a potem otworzył z namaszczeniem. Przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście, na jego ustach zaigrał sarkastyczny, zadowolony uśmieszek. Auriga i Liza przyglądały mu się z zainteresowaniem.

– Co to? – zapytała ciekawie ta pierwsza.

– Moje ułaskawienie – odparł Severus krótko, a potem podał im pergamin.

– Formularz unieważniający zaręczyny... Co? – wykrzyknęła Vector. Auriga, czytająca jej przez ramię, tylko uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Czyżby twoja narzeczona nie mogła już z tobą wytrzymać? – zapytała Liza, otrząsając się ze zdumienia.

– Cóż, nie mów, że cię to dziwi, Vector – zadrwił Snape.

– Jesteś pewien, że Marianne to podpisze? – powiedziała Sinistra. – Tu stoi, że trzeba dobrowolnie...

Severus zamyślił się.

– Czy Imperius nadal jest zakazany przez prawo? – zainteresował się obojętnym tonem. Liza już otworzyła usta, żeby się oburzyć, kiedy zobaczyła, że Auriga znów się śmieje.

– Wiecie, nie nadążam za wami – przyznała, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Muszę iść, mam dużo pracy. Aur, wpadnij do mnie później, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

– O co jej chodzi? – zapytał Severus, kiedy nauczycielka numerologii odeszła, odprowadzana rozbawionym spojrzeniem Sinistry.

– To Liza – odparła lekko Auriga. A potem dodała ściszonym głosem: – Co zamierzasz zrobić? Jeśli Marianne naprawdę nie zgodzi się tego podpisać?

Mistrz Eliksirów przeniósł wzrok z Vector na nią.

– Chcesz mi pomóc, Sinistra? – spytał poważnie.

– Skoro trzeba... – Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

– Więc słuchaj, plan jest taki...


	11. Antidotum

Dziękuję Lossie za komentarz. Co prawda nie mam pojęcia czym jest to, czego się spodziewałaś, ale mam nadzieję, że nawet jeśli nie tym, co tu widzisz, to Cię nie rozczaruję :)

Odcinek przedostatni, jak zwykle pięknie proszę o komentarze.

* * *

Plan Severusa był prosty i pewnie właśnie dlatego nie mógł się nie powieść.

Oczywiście, istniały jeszcze takie możliwości jak ta, że wszystkie kobiety i jeden mężczyzna, zamknięci w komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów już dawno się pozabijali i nie było już kogo poić antidotum na Amortencję. Albo że miłość Marianne do Snape jest zbyt wielka, żeby kobieta podpisała formularz unieważniający.

Auriga co prawda szczerze wierzyła w pomysłowość i inteligencję Severusa, ale nie mogła pozbyć się natrętnych myśli, że jednak coś pójdzie nie tak. Snape, który szedł z nią do lochów, by zdjąć zaklęcie Wchodź-Nie Wychodź z drzwi swoich komnat, wyraźnie nie podzielał jej obaw.

– Nie bądź niedorzeczna, Aurigo – poprosił ją spokojnie. – Masz zrobić jedną, prostą rzecz, chyba nie możesz jej zepsuć.

– Bardziej niepokoję się o ciebie, Sev. Marianne naprawdę wydaje się ciebie kochać.

– Cóż, nie zamierzam żenić się ze wszystkimi osobami, które „wydają się mnie kochać" – zakpił. Sinistra uśmiechnęła się.

Severusowi coraz mniej podobało się to, że ta kobieta cały czas _tak_ się uśmiecha. Do niego. Rzadko kto się do niego uśmiechał. No, prócz Albusa, ale jego uśmiechy były jedynie irytujące, podczas gdy jej... Cóż, Snape już dawno zauważył, że Auriga wyglądała całkiem ładnie, kiedy się uśmiechała. Kiedy się złościła też, ale kiedy się śmiała jej zielone oczy błyszczały, a w policzkach pojawiały się dołeczki. Tylko co mu po tym, kiedy wie, że gdy poda jej antidotum na Amortencję, prawdopodobnie już nigdy w życiu się do niego nie odezwie?

Otrząsając się z takich myśli, nasz Mistrz Eliksirów stanął przed drzwiami do swoich komnat i zaczął machać przed nimi różdżką.

– Proszę – powiedział, odsuwając się. Auriga zawahała się. – Co znowu? – zapytał Severus.

– Hasło? – zasugerowała.

– Takie samo jak wcześniej, nie zmieniałem.

– Czyli?

– Nie znasz go? – zdziwił się.

– Może gdybyś kiedykolwiek mi je podał, Snape... – zirytowała się Sinistra.

– Menkalinan.

– Co? – Dla odmiany to ona wyglądała na zaskoczoną,

– Na Merlina, Sinistra, nie mów, że nie wiedziałaś! – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Specjalnie dałem coś, co mogłabyś łatwo odgadnąć. Widocznie cię przeceniłem.

– Skąd niby miałam wiedzieć, że twoje hasło to nazwa gwiazdy*, którą ci kiedyś pokazywałam, a o której powiedziałeś, że jest identyczna jak wszystkie inne, po czym dodałeś, że cała astronomia jest głupia i bez sensu – odparła astronomka z rozdrażnieniem.

– Nie mówiłem tak! – zaprzeczył Snape. Auriga spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. – Mniejsza o to, idź już. Spotkamy się za dwie godziny w Pokoju Nauczycielskim.

_* Menkalinan to druga (zaraz po Kapelli ;)) najjaśniejsza gwiazda w konstelacji Woźnicy, czyli Aurigi właśnie._

x

Tymczasem nasza urocza Marianne razem z resztą „haremu" Snape'a, siedziała w jego... swoich właściwie komnatach i wyrzucała sobie swoją bezmyślność. Przecież mogła samodzielnie dolać Amortencji do czary Severusa, zamiast wysługiwać się głupią skrzatką, która chyba musiała być mocno niedorozwinięta, skoro pomyliła trzydziestoparoletniego, ponurego nauczyciela z trójką smarkatych uczennic, niezdarną aurorką i Harrym Potterem! I dlaczego wrzuciła tam włos Severusa, zamiast jej? Skąd go wzięła? Marianne mrużyła swoje śliczne oczka i wyginała usteczka w żałosną podkówkę, wysilając swoje szare komórki, ale nie znajdowała na te pytania odpowiedzi.

Tymczasem cała reszta rozmawiała z ożywieniem, mniej więcej tak:

– A jeśli coś mu się stało? Ktoś go mógł porwać! Mógł potknąć się o swoją pelerynę i spaść ze schodów!

– Zamknij się, Chang.

– Sama się zamknij, Bobrzyco! Och, zabiję się, jeśli coś mu się stało! – wzdychała dalej panna Cho, nie zwracając uwagi na pełne politowania spojrzenia swoich towarzyszy niedoli.

– Hmm... Może masz rację – zastanowił się Harry poważnie, blednąc gwałtownie. – Muszę się stąd wydostać, natychmiast!

– Nie panikuj, Harry.

– A jeśli on mnie potrzebuje? Muszę go uratować!

Och, cóż ja narobiłam – myślała Marianne z rozpaczą. Przecież chciała tylko, żeby jej Sevuś ją kochał, a w efekcie ma jeszcze więcej rywali w wyścigu do jego serca! Niewielkim pocieszeniem jest to, że Severus chyba żadnym z nich się nie interesuje, bo, mimo że obiecał, nie przyszedł do nich przez całą noc i całe przedpołudnie. Może rzeczywiście coś mu się stało? Może poza lochami ma jeszcze więcej absztyfikantek, które zajmują jego czas? Ale przecież kiedyś musi wrócić do lochów, nie może trzymać ich tutaj wieczność, prawda? Prawda? – pytała się w myślach Marianne, a po jej policzku raz za razem spływały samotne, kryształowe łzy.

– Severus z pewnością sobie poradzi. Jest taki odważny i męski – zamruczała rozmarzona Millicenta. – Zresztą on i tak nie jest gejem, Potter, więc nie masz na co liczyć.

– Ślepy też nie jest, a musiałby być, żeby się zainteresować tobą – powiedziała złośliwie Cho, obrzucając drwiącym spojrzeniem puszystą i niezgrabną figurę panny Blustrode, jej workowatą spódnicę i zsuwające się szkolne podkolanówki. Millicenta prychnęła z oburzeniem.

– Profesor Snape potrzebuje kogoś inteligentnego, Chang, więc ty również nie masz wielkich szans.

– Jestem Krukonką, Panno Rozczochrana. Krukoni _są_ inteligentni.

– Cóż, każdy wyjątek potwierdza regułę. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, odrzucając na plecy swoje nieposłuszne loki, przy czym nie wyszło to ani atrakcyjnie, ani zalotnie, bo musiała mocno szarpnąć, żeby wydostać rękę z plątaniny włosów.

– Na gacie Merlina, naprawdę myślicie, że macie jakiekolwiek szanse u Severusa? – zaśmiała się Tonks wzgardliwie.

Piątka uczniów spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią.

– Sev potrzebuje kobiety, nie jakiejś smarkuli.

– Nie potrzebuje również chodzącej katastrofy,_ Nimfadoro_ – odgryzła się Hermiona.

Aurorka obdarzyła ją wściekłym spojrzeniem i wyszarpnęła z kieszeni różdżkę. Zahaczyła przy tym o stojący na stoliku kubek i strąciła go z łoskotem na ziemię. Cho zaśmiała się z pogardą, a Tonks błyskawicznie skierowała swoją różdżkę w jej stronę.

– Jestem aurorką, znam bardzo paskudne klątwy – syknęła.

Niemal nie doszłoby do kolejnej walki, których efekty widoczne już były dookoła w postaci rozrzuconych po podłodze książek, wielkiej osmalonej dziury w ścianie czy kałuży galaretowatej mazi na środku podłogi, powstałej z ulubionego fotela Severusa w wyniku zderzenia się trzech, bliżej niesprecyzowanych zaklęć.

Na szczęście właśnie wtedy do środka wkroczyła Auriga, w ręce trzymając butelkę po najlepszym winie Madame Rosmerty, w której, jak już wiemy, miała antidotum.

– Jeśli pani też Severus kazał tutaj na siebie poczekać, to jest pani siódma w kolejce – poinformowała ją panna Chang sarkastycznie.

– Profesor Snape, Cho – poprawiła Krukonkę Sinistra.

– Severus – upierała się dziewczyna. – Kocham go i zamierzam za niego wyjść – oznajmiła stanowczo.

– Ty! – wrzasnęła Millicenta, rzucając się ku niej, w celu wydrapania jej oczu.

– Pax, pax, dziewczęta, bo dostaniecie szlaban! – zawołała Auriga, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

– Z Severusem? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.

– Nie, z Hagridem.

Dziewczyny natychmiast się uspokoiły.

– Severus za moment do was przyjdzie – zaczęła Sinistra, ale zaraz zagłuszona została przez pięć głosów, dopytujących ją kiedy i dlaczego dopiero wtedy. – Spokojnie! Severus był zajęty, ale nie mógłby zawieść swoje... swoich wielbicieli. Poprosił mnie, żebym wam to powiedziała, a na zgodę zaproponowała kieliszek wina za wasze zdrowie.

Auriga uniosła butelkę i machnięciem różdżki przywołała pięć kielichów. Sprawnie rozlała płyn i przelewitowała po jednym naczyniu do każdego, prócz Marianne.

– Nie wypiję tego. Pewnie jesteś zazdrosna i chcesz nas otruć! – powiedziała Millicenta ze złością.

– Panno Bulstrode, zapewniam panią, że Severus w ogóle mnie nie interesuje – skłamała z uśmiechem Auriga. – I nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przechodziły na „ty" – dodała.

– Ale... – zaczęła Tonks.

– Cóż, nie to nie – powiedziała obojętnie astronomka, robiąc ruch różdżką, jakby chciała z powrotem przywołać kielichy do siebie. – Severusowi będzie przykro, że nie przyjęliście jego prezentu...

To podziałało i cała piątka błyskawicznie rzuciła się na wino i wypiła jej w pośpiechu.

– Smakuje inaczej niż zwyczajne wino – zaczęła Hermiona powoli. – Mój Boże, co ja tutaj robię? – wykrzyknęła chwilę potem.

Cała piątka wydawała się nie bardzo wiedzieć, co się z nimi dzieje. Patrzyli po sobie ze zdumieniem, rozglądali się po komnacie, jakby nie dowierzając temu, co widzą.

– Zostaliście zaczarowani – poinformowała ich Auriga. – To normalne, że nie pamiętacie ostatnich wydarzeń, ale uwierzcie mi, wolicie nie pamiętać.

Severus dodał do eliksiru kilka ziół łagodnie tępiących pamięć, bynajmniej nie przez wzgląd na samopoczucie swoich uczniów, a na fakt, że spędzili całą noc w jego prywatnych komnatach i raczej nie chciał, by po szkole rozniosło się w jakiej chodzi bieliźnie (czarnej) i jakiego koloru ma pościel (czarną).

– Odprowadzę was teraz do dormitoriów, powinniście odpocząć – powiedziała Sinistra. – A ty, Marianne... – zwróciła się do siedzącej na uboczu kobiety. – Severus czeka na ciebie przy schodach na pierwszym piętrze. Lepiej się pospiesz, chyba trochę się za tobą stęsknił – zakończyła z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

x

– Severusie?

Panna Moreau wynurzyła się zza załomu korytarza, niczym żywe uosobienie skruchy i pokory. Spojrzała na Snape'a nieśmiało spod swoich czarnych, jak skrzydło kruka rzęs i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

– Witaj, Marianne – odparł Severus spokojnie, wyciągając do niej rękę. Przyjęła ją z wahaniem i pozwoliła mu poprowadzić się korytarzem.

– Czekałam na ciebie – szepnęła.

– Wiem. Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić, Marianne. Obiecaj tylko, że nie będziesz krzyczeć, mdleć, histeryzować ani robić nic głupiego – powiedział Severus, stając przed kamienną chimerą, strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu Dyrektora.

Panna Moreau podniosła na niego swoje jasne, błyszczące ciekawością oczęta.

– Zaufaj mi – dodał Snape aksamitnym głosem, z czymś na kształt czułości, za którą sam siebie miał ochotę zamordować. Niestety, całe to przedstawienie konieczne było dla osiągnięcia celu.

Mistrz Eliksirów podał hasło i wszedł w dziurę, którą odsłoniła chimera. Zapukał grzecznie do gabinetu Albusa i poczekał na zaproszenie.

– Witaj, Severusie! Mamy tu małe przyjęcie, napijesz się z nami? – zawołał Dumbledore, wyraźnie podchmielony. – O, witaj, Mari! Jak miło cię widzieć!

W pokoju, prócz Dyrektora, byli jeszcze Szalonooki, Remus i Syriusz, a między nimi do połowy opróżniona butelka Ognistej Whisky. Łapa na widok Marianne czknął głośno i zmienił się w psa.

– Bądź tak miły, Black i przemień się z powrotem – rzucił Severus.

Pies spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na niego, potem na Remusa i w końcu na Dyrektora. Ten ostatni wzruszył ramionami i pokiwał głową, nakazując mu posłuchać Snape'a. Rozległ się cichy trzask i miejsce wielkiego, czarnego psiska znów zajął wychudzony, niedogolony, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, o twarzy i reputacji zbiegłego z więzienia kryminalisty.

Marianne, która dotychczas stała obok Severusa, ściskając jego dłoń, pisnęła, podskoczyła i rzuciła się swojemu narzeczonemu na szyję. Mistrz Eliksirów powściągnął irytację i nie odepchnął jej od razu, tylko spokojnie szepnął:

– Nie bój się. Poznaj Syriusza Blacka, który niesłusznie został oskarżony o morderstwo i zamknięty w Azkabanie, a który w rzeczywistości jest bardzo... miłym człowiekiem.

Wszyscy obecni i wstawieni już nieco mężczyźni pokiwali zapalczywie głowami, prócz jednego, trzeźwego Lupina, który patrzył na Snape'a podejrzliwie.

– Do czego zmierzasz, Severusie? – zapytał uprzejmie.

– Do niczego – odparł nasz bohater niewinnie. – Chciałem tylko, aby moja... narzeczona poznała jednego z najodważniejszych i najlepszych czarodziejów, jakich znam! – skłamał Snape, krzywiąc się niemal niedostrzegalnie.

Zaciekawiona Marianne odkleiła się od niego i spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na Blacka. Nie był dużo przystojniejszy niż Severus, ale jednak jakby bardziej w jej, Marianne, typie. Miał ostrzejsze rysy, ale szeroki uśmiech, na jego ustach, wskazywał, że jest milszy i bardziej przystępny niż Snape. Poza tym jego historia była zdecydowanie ciekawsza...

– Syriusz ryzykował własnym życiem, by chronić swoich przyjaciół, Marianne – mówił Snape z pewnym trudem. – Trafił za to do więzienia, z którego uciekł, aby móc chronić swojego chrześniaka. Z pewnością nie będzie przesadą, jeśli nazwę go jednym z bohaterów ostatniej wojny!

Panna Moreau zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała podejść do Syriusza, ale Severus mocno trzymał ją w talii.

– Puść, Severusie! – poprosiła.

– Ależ Marianne! – wykrzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów. Ale Marianne już nie słuchała, bo podbiegła do Syriusza i zaczęła wdzięczyć się do niego i szczebiotać zalotnie. Łapa był z tego powodu bardziej niż wniebowzięty!

– Nie kochasz mnie już, Marianne? – zawołał Severus z emfazą.

– Przykro mi, Severusie! To koniec! – odparła kobieta, odwracając się do niego dramatycznie.

Spojrzała prosto w jego czarne, głębokie jak dwie bezdenne dziury oczy i poczuła, że z całą pewnością nie kocha tego człowieka. Zaraz poczuła się w obowiązku wyjaśnić mu to:

– Nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, Severusie! Nie kocham cię, a ty nie kochasz mnie! Nie bylibyśmy razem szczęśliwi!

Po policzku Marianne stoczyła się samotna łza, stanowiąca jedyny znak, że kobieta darzyła jakimkolwiek uczuciem swego narzeczonego i żałuje rozstania. Snape z trudem ukrył tryumfalny uśmieszek i wyciągnął z kieszeni formularz unieważniający. Z tragicznym westchnieniem podał go niedoszłej pani Snape, a Syriusz usłużnie zaopatrzył ją w pióro. Marianne jęknęła cicho, podpisała papier i wręczyła go Severusowi. A potem odwróciła się i rzuciła się na szyję swojej nowej, jedynej miłości.

Dumbledore otarł łzę wzruszenia i podszedł do Severusa.

– Ach, miłość! – szepnął. – Przykro mi, chłopcze. Cytrynowego dropsa?

– Wiesz, Albusie... Poproszę...

x

W ten oto sposób Severusowi udało się uwolnić Hermionę, Cho, Mariettę, Harry'ego i Tonks spod wpływu Amortencji i pozbyć się natrętnej narzeczonej. Znów odzyskał względny spokój ducha i własne lochy, w których nadal bez przeszkód mógł pędzić swoje samotnicze życie – miejmy nadzieję, długo i szczęśliwie.

Tak właściwie, to tutaj mogłaby skończyć się ta historia. Mogłaby, gdyby nie to, że w Hogwarcie została jeszcze jedna osoba zainteresowana naszym ulubionym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Osoba ta stała właśnie przy oknie w Pokoju Nauczycielskim i, jak już wiele razy w tej opowieści, rozmawiała z Heloizą Vector, czekając na przybycie Snape'a.

– Moja biedna Aurigo – mówiła Liza. – Nie wróżę ci szczęśliwego i spokojnego życia u boku Snape'a. Mimo to, życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego.

– Nie wróż, bo nie jesteś Sybillą Trelawney, Lizzie – odparła astronomka lekko.

– Jesteś pewna, że go kochasz? – dopytywała Vector.

– Jak tego, że dziś wtorek.

– Więc mu to powiedz.

– Tylko, jeśli powie pierwszy.

– Więc będziecie czekać na siebie nawzajem przez całą wieczność! I nie będę miała nawet satysfakcji, by sprawdzić czy moje wróżby się sprawdzą.

– Moja droga Lizzie... – westchnęła Sinistra. – Jakoś to wszystko będzie... Zobacz, idzie Severus, zostaw nas samych, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać.

Rzeczywiście, do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego wszedł Snape, ale zamiast skierować się prosto do nauczycielek, podszedł do zaplecza kuchennego i nalał sobie kawy. Dopiero później zbliżył się do Aurigi. Liza odeszła kawałek, udając zajętą stosem wypracowań uczniowskich, leżących na stole. Sinistra zapatrzyła się gdzieś w Zakazany Las, Severus stanął obok niej w milczeniu, kładąc kubek na parapecie.

– Wszystko załatwiłam, uczniów odesłałam do dormitoriów, Tonks wysłałam do domu i poleciłam im wszystkim trzymać się od ciebie z daleka – powiedziała astronomka, zwracając na niego wzrok.

– Dziękuję – odparł.

Sinistra znowu się uśmiechała; patrzyła przy tym na niego z jakimś dziwnym oczekiwaniem, trochę bezczelnie, a trochę nieśmiało.

– Co z Marianne? Podpisała? – Pokiwał głową. – Jak ją do tego przekonałeś?

– Nie pytaj – rzucił z ponurą rezygnacją. – Masz, wypij to – dodał, przesuwając w jej stronę kubek i spoglądając pusto przez okno. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie nic.

– Dzięki, ale już piłam kawę – odparła astronomka, odsuwając od siebie naczynie. – Tobie bardziej się przyda, wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

– To nie kawa – powiedział spokojnie.

– A co? – zdziwiła się Auriga.

A potem zrozumiała. Uśmiech niemal natychmiast spełzł z jej twarzy, a zamiast niego pojawił się rumieniec wstydu i złości.

– Powinienem dać ci to wcześniej, ale znając życie obraziłabyś się na śmierć i nie chciała mi pomóc – powiedział Snape, patrząc na nią ironicznie. – Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym sam to w ciebie wlał.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że pomagam ci tylko dlatego, że jestem pod wpływem Amortencji? – zawołała zduszonym głosem Sinistra.

– Inaczej jak wyjaśnisz swoje zachowanie ostatniej nocy? – zapytał może trochę zbyt sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Sam do mnie przyszedłeś!

– Nie po to, żebyś...

– Nie protestowałeś!

– Bo wiedziałem, że to wina eliksiru!

– O! – Oburzenie sprawiło, że Auriga nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. – Ty...! Och, jesteś takim draniem, Severusie! – westchnęła w końcu z rozpaczą i wybiegła z Pokoju Nauczycielskiego, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Mistrz Eliksirów odprowadził ją zdumionym spojrzeniem. Nie powinna tak zareagować. Powinna wypić bez mrugnięcia okiem, tylko dlatego, że on ją o to poprosił.

– Jesteś durniem, Snape – usłyszał.

Popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Heloizę Vector.

– Co jej jest? – zapytał.

– Nie aż takim, żeby się nie domyślić – powiedziała Liza i wyszła za przyjaciółką, zostawiając Severusa ze świadomością, że kobiet nie da się zrozumieć.


	12. Szczęśliwe zakończenie

Hermiona Granger stanęła niepewnie przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do prywatnych komnat profesor Sinistry i zapukała lekko. Miała nadzieję, że nauczycielka jest w środku, ponieważ natychmiast musiała z nią porozmawiać. Czuła się tak okropnie, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu. Ron opowiedział jej, jak zachowywała się poprzedniego wieczoru, a potem po nitce do kłębka Hermiona doszła, co się wydarzyło. Zdążyła już pokłócić się z Malfoyem i rzucić w niego kilkoma paskudnymi klątwami na korytarzu, za co zarobiła szlaban, ale dopiero planowała okrutną zemstę na nim i na bliźniakach. Wizja rewanżu była słodka i napawała Hermionę optymizmem, jednak nie dająca się wymazać z umysłu świadomość, że ona i... Snape... To było zbyt okropne, by o tym myśleć i niestety zbyt okropne, by zapomnieć.

Dodajmy tutaj nawiasem, że reszta uczniów nie dowiedziała się nigdy, co zaszło tej poniedziałkowej nocy. Panna Granger, jako jedyna, była na tyle dociekliwa i jak widać, bardzo swej dociekliwości żałowała.

Zapukała jeszcze raz, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Zamiast zaproszenia do wejścia, usłyszała za to szloch i brzęk szkła. To Auriga roztrzaskała właśnie fiolkę z antidotum, które Snape przysłał jej przez skrzata domowego. Czy ten mężczyzna naprawdę nie rozumiał, że uczucia, jakie budzi w Auridze nie mają nic wspólnego z żadnym Eliksirem Miłosnym! Nawet po tym, jak niemal wykrzyczała mu to w twarz?

Hermiona Granger wystraszyła się i zrezygnowała z wizyty. Szybko wróciła do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie natychmiast zaaplikowała sobie łagodny Eliksir Nasenny. Zasnęła z gorącą nadzieją, że po przebudzeniu życie będzie miało jakieś jaśniejsze kolory.

Auriga tymczasem, równie gorąco życzyła sobie, żeby coś nagle i bezboleśnie sprawiło, by nie musiała dłużej znosić takiego upokorzenia. Z braku lepszego wyjścia, postanowiła zachowywać się, jakby Snape miał rację, a ona wypiła antidotum. Skoro Severus jej nie kocha, to niech przynajmniej nadal nie wie, że ona szczerze kocha jego.

x

Snape tymczasem chodził niespokojnie po swoich komnatach i dogłębnie analizował całą sytuację, reakcje Aurigi i swoje własne uczucia.

Z której strony by na to nie patrzył, wychodziło mu, że jest idiotą.

Do wieczora zdążył sobie wszystko przemyśleć i około osiemnastej wyszedł, by poszukać Aurigi. Tak jak przypuszczał, znalazł przyjaciółkę na drugim piętrze przy obrazie Astronauty. Siedziała w wykuszu okiennym, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę, nie przejmując się, że jej sukienka podwinęła się, odsłaniając szczupłe nogi w fioletowych rajstopach. Dłonie grzała o kubek z herbatą i patrzyła pusto w zmierzchające niebo za oknem.

– Szukałem cię – zaczął Severus trochę zbyt oskarżycielsko, niż chciał.

– Co z tego? – zapytała chłodno.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić.

– Za co? To raczej ja powinnam przeprosić ciebie za moje zachowanie. Nie musisz się już bać, wypiłam antidotum i nie zamierzam się na ciebie rzucać.

– Aurigo... – powiedział, siadając obok niej na parapecie.

– Co? – burknęła z lekkim niepokojem, słysząc, że zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. – I tak już mi głupio, a jeśli zaczniesz ze mnie drwić, co z pewnością zrobisz, to przeklnę cię do następnego wtorku i z powrotem, i nie myśl, że tego nie zrobię! – zagroziła.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś zbyt dobra z eliksirów – rozpoczął z lekką kpiną w głosie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ale wiesz chyba, że gdybyś była pod wpływem Amortencji, to nigdy dobrowolnie i świadomie nie wypiłabyś odtrutki, którą ci posłałem?

– Słucham? – zdziwiła się kobieta.

– Wypiłabyś ją wcześniej, kiedy cię o to wyraźnie poprosiłem, ale nie później. Ergo albo jej nie wypiłaś i teraz kłamiesz, albo jej nie wypiłaś, bo nie byłaś pod wpływem Amortencji.

– Do czego zmierzasz? – spytała, chociaż już doskonale wiedziała i całą siłą woli próbowała powstrzymać wpełzający na twarz rumieniec.

– Amortencja ma jednak to do siebie, że nawet w najmniejszych dawkach sprawia, że człowiek nie potrafi zapanować nad swoim uczuciem i ukryć go. Ergo nie mogłabyś teraz kłamać, że ci głupio, gdybyś nadal była pod jej wpływem. Ergo, jeśli oczywiście nie podałem ci antidotum potajemnie, czego zapewniam cię nie zrobiłem, nigdy nie byłaś pod wpływem Amortencji. Ergo_..._

– Byłam, naprawdę! Wypiłam odtrutkę, przecież jestem niedorzeczną idiotką, więc zachowuję się niedorzecznie!

– Kiedy przestaniesz mi to wypominać? – westchnął ciężko Severus.

– Kiedy przestaniesz mi to powtarzać? – odparła bezczelnie Auriga.

– Kiedy ty naprawdę się tak zachowujesz! Ale wracając do tematu...

– Wypiłam Amortencję, Snape. Inaczej jak wyjaśnisz to, że zachowywałam się jak wariatka i uwodziłam cię? – przerwała mu Sinistra z narastającą rozpaczą.

Severus pokręcił łagodnie głową, uśmiechając się po swojemu, z leciutką drwiną.

– Mam jedno wyjaśnienie – szepnął dziwnie miękko. – I myślę, że jest najbardziej satysfakcjonujące ze wszystkich...

x

Zostawmy naszych bohaterów samych, aby w spokoju mogli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić i zejdźmy dwa piętra niżej, gdzie przy drzwiach wyjściowych zebrała się mała, posmutniała grupka.

– Już wyjeżdżacie, Syriuszu? Jaka szkoda! – martwił się Albus Dumbledore, ocierając końcem białej brody łzy, gromadzące się w kącikach oczu.

– Dziękujemy za wszystko, Dyrektorze – odparł Łapa, patrząc z czułością na uwieszoną na jego ramieniu pannę Moreau-a-już-wkrótce-panią Black.

Był szczęśliwy – oczywiście, że był! Kolejny raz pokonał Snape'a, widział się ze swoim chrześniakiem (krótko, bo krótko, ale zawsze. Szkoda, że Harry czuł się zbyt źle, by móc spędzić więcej czasu ze swym ojcem chrzestnym... Pewnie za dużo wypił – tu Syriusz rozumiał go doskonale. James też zawsze miał słabą głowę...), a teraz wracał do własnego domu ze swoją czarującą narzeczoną, by tam móc się nią całkowicie nacieszyć.

Nieco przerażała go tylko myśl, że Marianne, która przelotnie, ale jednak widziała Grimmauld Place, już na wstępie zapowiedziała, że jeśli ma tam mieszkać, trzeba będzie całkowicie je odnowić: pozbyć się wszelkich wężowych ornamentów („och, to takie passe!"), zmienić tapety („one _odłażą, _najdroższy!"), pozbyć się bahanek z koronkowych firanek („błee!"), no i rzecz jasna wymienić meble – styl „rozklekotane, ale wygodne" jest przecież szalenie niegustowny! No ale Łapa, przynajmniej na razie, gotów był na wiele w imię miłości.

– Odwiedzajcie nas często!

– Dyrektorze, przecież będziemy się spotykać co tydzień na zebraniach Zakonu – przypomniała łagodnie Minerwa McGonagall.

– Dbaj o nią, Syriuszu!

– Tak, tak, z pewnością Łapa będzie świetnym mężem – dodał pospiesznie Remus, czując, że pożegnanie przeciąga się ponad miarę. Całe szczęście, że przynajmniej Marianne była zbyt wzruszona i oszołomiona swym szczęściem, aby mówić.

– Więc do zobaczenia! – zawołała Minerwa, która wyraźnie podzielała uczucia Lupina.

– Do zobaczenia! – zgodził się Dyrektor. – Muszę iść ustalić warunki szlabanu panny Granger i pana Malfoya. Ich zachowanie dzisiaj było niedopuszczalne – powiedział surowo, ale widać było, że cieszy się, jak dziecko, które planuje wyjątkowo durną psotę. – Zamierzam zamknąć ich razem w dormitorium, tak na tydzień, żeby nauczyli się współpracować!

Profesor McGonagall z rozpaczą wzniosła oczy do nieba.

Syriusz przybrał swą psią formę, poczekał aż jego narzeczona wygodnie usiądzie na jego grzbiecie (mogłaby przemoczyć sobie buciki, gdyby musiała przedzierać się przez śnieg!), a potem w towarzystwie Remusa ruszyli w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej do Hogsmeade, żegnani wesołymi okrzykami Dumbledore'a.

x

– Dzień dobry, Minerwo. Dzień dobry, Pomono. – Snape skłonił się sztywno dwóm czarownicom, siedzącym w Pokoju Nauczycielskim.

– Witaj, Severusie – odparła zmieszana profesor McGonagall. – Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam za całe to zamieszanie. Ale sam wiesz, że kiedy Albus coś wymyśli, trudno go od tego odwieść...

– Wiem.

– Przykro mi z powodu Marianne – dodała pani Sprout pocieszająco. – Musi ci być smutno, że cię zostawiła. A wydawała się taka zakochana!

– Oczywiście. – Snape z idealnie obojętną miną nalał sobie kawy. – Minerwo, zbadałem skład dropsów Albusa... – zaczął tonem lekkiej pogawędki.

– Słucham? – zdziwiła się nauczycielka.

– Zawierają silnie uzależniającą substancję, która przy dłuższym przyjmowaniu powoduje lekką psychozę, zaburzenia osobowości, euforię, nadpobudliwość i...

– Co? – wykrzyknęła Minerwa.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, Severusie – zaczęła ze zdumieniem Pomona – że to przez cytrynowe dropsy Albus zachowuje się tak...

– Ekscentrycznie – uzupełniła McGonagall.

Nie, Minerwo, chcę powiedzieć, że przez cytrynowe dropsy Albus zachowuje się jak stary, szalony dziad, większą wagę przywiązujący do głupich swatów, niż do problemu z Czarnym Panem. _Ekscentryczny_ to on był zawsze – powinien powiedzieć Severus, jednak stwierdził tylko:

– Właśnie.

– I jeśli odstawi cukierki to zacznie zachowywać się normalnie?

– Mam nadzieję. Niektórzy z moich Ślizgonów zaczynają kombinować, co zrobić, żeby za karę dostać wspólne dormitorium z jakąś dziewczyną, tak jak pan Malfoy – odparł Snape sarkastycznie.

Był środowy poranek i wszystko wracało do normy.

x

No, może nie wszystko.

Popołudniu w pracowni naszego ulubionego Mistrza Eliksirów rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a potem uchyliły się one i do środka wśliznęła się szczupła kobieca postać. Zatrzymała się z ręką na klamce i zapytała:

– Pracujesz? No nic, przyjdę później...

– Nie wygłupiaj się, wchodź i zamykaj drzwi, bo robisz przeciąg, Sinistra – rzucił Snape, nie podnosząc wzroku znad kociołka.

– Nie chciałabym znów zostać oskarżona o zepsucie jakiegoś okropnie ważnego i skomplikowanego eliksiru, który i tak potrafiłbyś uwarzyć ponownie i to z zamkniętymi oczami, ale nie zrobisz tego, bo wolisz przez ten czas pokrzyczeć na mnie i poinformować mnie, że jestem idiotką...

– Nie irytuj mnie, tylko lepiej podaj mi sproszkowany kamień księżycowy... – odpowiedział jej Severus.

– O nie, nie ma mowy! Wiesz, że nie rozróżniam tych twoich proszków, sam sobie weź – zaprotestowała Auriga, ale weszła do sali i stanęła obok Mistrza Eliksirów, patrząc ciekawie w kociołek. – A co warzysz? – zainteresowała się.

– Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – poinformował ją, sięgając na stolik z ingrediencjami i jednocześnie mieszając miksturę. Sprawnie dosypał sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego, poczekał, aż płyn przybierze kolor dojrzałych jagód i zwiększył ogień pod kociołkiem. – Teraz muszę zaczekać, aż zacznie się gotować, więc możesz mi powiedzieć, czego chciałaś.

Severus podszedł do umywalki w kącie pracowni, umył ręce, machnięciem różdżki oczyścił swoją szatę i zdjął zaklęcia ochronne. Potem odwrócił się i spojrzał na astronomkę. Ta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Niczego – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Zajęcia mam dopiero za kilka godzin i nudzi mi się, więc przyszłam zobaczyć co robisz i trochę ci poprzeszkadzać...

– Proszę bardzo – zgodził się Snape łaskawie. Uśmiechając się ironicznie, podszedł do niej i objął ją w talii. Ze śmiechem wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w nos.

– Źle, Sinistra, minus dziesięć punktów od Raven... – zaczął, ale nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.

– Severusie, eliksir... – przypomniała mu z rozbawieniem, między pocałunkami.

– Chrzanić eliksir, Aurigo – odparł.

Eliksir Słodkiego Snu na szczęście nie był z rodzaju tych, które wybuchają, więc kipiał spokojnie na odnowionym stole alchemicznym Severusa, który z zaangażowaniem pozwalał Auridze przeszkadzać sobie w pracy.

x

**KONIEC**

* * *

I tak oto doszliśmy do końca.

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim komentującym za opinie – bardzo się cieszę, że się Wam podobało i że mieliście czas i chęci, by mi o tym napisać. Jednocześnie nadal proszę o komentarze, bo wiem, że na pewno nie wszystko było idealne i są rzeczy, nad którymi muszę pracować :)

Pozdrawiam serdecznie,

Kapella.


End file.
